Sancta Sedes
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Post Hadès/SoG / Une nouvelle guerre sainte semblait sur le point d'éclater. Privés de leurs armures d'or, les chevaliers de nouveau revenus à eux, grâce à l'aide d'Hadès, n'étaient pas prêts pour cette nouvelle guerre. Et ils s'étaient attendus à tout... sauf à ce qui allait leur arriver sur le champ de bataille. Encore moins à faire face à un ennemi inconnu, un nouveau Dieu.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

 _Mourir est facile. Mille fois plus facile que de vivre._ C'était la pensée qui traversait l'esprit de Mu au moment même où il se rendit compte que ses paupières étaient bien trop lourdes pour être ouvertes. A l'image de son corps parfaitement engourdi par un sommeil dont il ne connaissait rien.

Pourtant, ses souvenirs étaient distincts. Le mur des lamentations. Asgard… Alors pourquoi diable se sentait-il aussi mal ? Tout ce qui l'entourait était douloureux, froid et désagréable.

Cette petite source de chaleur au creux de son bras, contre ses côtes, était la seule étincelle qui le faisait doucement sourire. Ce petit bras accroché à sa taille, il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

-Vous êtes réveillé, maître Mu.

Un simple grondement sourd contenta le petit roux qui se blotti davantage, sans prêter attention une seule seconde à la grimace de douleur que ça pouvait provoquer. Après tout, le chevalier du bélier ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Combien de temps s'était-il passé entre sa mort et son nouveau réveil ?

En se concentrant bien, il ne parvenait à sentir que peu de présence dans les temples. Quelques chevaliers étaient éveillés, les autres semblaient encore dormir, mais il ne parvenait pas encore à se servir de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques pour entrer en contact avec d'autres, il pensait notamment à Shaka, de qui le cosmos était parfaitement éveillé.

Bouger son bras lui avait demandé toute la volonté du monde, pour qu'au final sa main se retrouve sur la chevelure hirsute de son disciple, l'ébouriffant quelque peu au passage.

Il avait fallu quelques heures encore avant qu'il ne puisse complètement se lever pour étirer ses muscles qui avaient été fragilisés par un repos trop long. Ce n'était pas incompréhensible qu'il lui faille de longues minutes de marches pour gagner uniquement le second temple où Aldebaran semblait se reposer encore.

Et ce ne fut qu'en gravissant les dernières marches, le menant au palais du grand pope, et à l'antichambre d'Athéna, qu'il put constater le peu de chevaliers qui étaient déjà éveillés. Ca ne semblait pas étrange à la déesse que Mu fasse parti des premiers réveillés, avec les gémeaux qui s'étaient retrouvés à deux, ainsi que Shaka qui avait refusé tout contact extérieur à celui de Buddha.

Si certains semblaient calmes et sereins durant leur sommeil, d'autres avaient été plus agités, faisant fonctionner leurs muscles avant même de reprendre conscience de la nouvelle vie qui leur avait été offerte.

En revenant dans le palais du grand pope, en compagnie d'Athéna, elle le mena à la chambre, indiquant tout bas en repoussant l'épais rideau rouge que si quelqu'un devait savoir, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui en premier lieu.

-J'ai demandé à Hadès de le ressusciter lui aussi. Je n'aurais jamais su mettre Saga et Ayoros en compétition au trône de grand pope. Alors il me semblait plus judicieux de le faire revenir.

-De qui parlez-vous donc, princesse ?

-Il n'est pas encore réveillé, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Contrairement à vous autres, chevaliers d'or, il a été plongé dans le sommeil bien plus longtemps. Et son organisme semble avoir du mal à reprendre vie.

-Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de chacun d'eux maintenant que ma condition me le permet ?

-Je suis désolée de te solliciter autant Mu. Mais il te faudra revoir les armures de chacun d'entre eux lorsqu'elles seront rapatriées.

-Il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que vos chevaliers se portent bien, je m'y suis toujours engagé et je prêterais de nouveau serment si cela est nécessaire.

-Ta peine sera soulagée à son réveil. Tu dois voir, maintenant.

Avançant encore dans la chambre du grand pope, la Déesse s'arrêta un instant pour tirer le léger rideau au travers lequel on pouvait deviner le lit sur lequel reposait un être dont l'aura lui était bien trop familière pour que ce soit réel.

Et pourtant, les longs cheveux verts pâles encadrant ce visage fin et blanc n'étaient pas trompeurs. Il s'agissait bien là de son maître qui, les yeux fermement clos, semblait se reposer, ou revenir d'un autre monde.

-Maître Shion. Il s'agit là bien de lui, princesse Athéna ?

-En effet. Je peux voir le ravissement sur ton visage.

-Je ne croyais plus le revoir. Ni lors de la bataille qui nous a opposé à Hadès, et encore moins maintenant. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être suspicieux, princesse.

-Profite donc de l'instant, lorsque tous mes chevaliers seront enfin revenus à eux, les explications seront de mises. En attendant, il vous faudra les réveiller s'ils n'y parviennent pas d'eux-mêmes.

Le visage toujours penché au-dessus de celui qui fut son maître, le chevalier du bélier le regardait sans oser encore le toucher, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un simple rêve. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant de poser son oreille sur le torse qu'il avait découvert, écoutant en silence les battements réguliers et calmes du cœur endormi. Sentant sur son visage le souffle serein s'échouer dans de légères vagues réconfortantes.

Apaisé par cette vie qui reposait tranquillement, il l'ausculta sans perdre de temps, se souvenant dans un sourire toutes ces fois où, enfant, il avait sauté dans le lit de son maître pour le tirer de son sommeil. Même s'il était persuadé que, désormais, un simple appel pouvait le sortir de ses rêveries. Il se prit un peu au jeu et décida de le secouer légèrement, la main posée sur son épaule.

-Maître. Votre cosmo énergie est parfaitement éveillée. Je sais que vous l'êtes aussi et que vous m'entendez. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne puissiez vous lever et ouvrir les yeux.

-Mu… Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix.

-Quelques semaines à peine, maître Shion.

-Ah, sans doute.

-Tâchez de reprendre des forces, je vous apporte de la nourriture et de l'eau.

-Merci bien.

Le gold saint s'afféra aussitôt à la tache sans savoir effacer ce sourire qu'il portait sur les lèvres. Il savait déjà qu'après ça il devrait aller voir les autres chevaliers pour les réveiller, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une bonne occasion de se retrouver ensemble, de nouveau.

Si certains avaient voulu profiter de la vie éphémère qu'on leur avait offerte sur Asgard, il n'était pas impossible qu'ils voudraient en profiter tout autant au sanctuaire. Sans compter que le retour d'Ayoros qui, Mu pouvait le deviner aisément, ferait sauter de joie le chevalier du lion.

Après le réveil de Shion, il s'était passé la journée à réveiller les chevaliers un à un. Certains s'étaient mis immédiatement sur pied, prêts à attaquer l'ennemi inexistant dans l'enceinte de leur temple. Temples qui, pour la plupart, étaient encore dévastés de la guerre qui avait eut lieu face au dieu des enfers.

Sans savoir s'ils avaient besoin de parler, d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, Mu s'était juste contenté de vérifier leur état de santé, apportant eau et nourriture, avant de repartir en direction du sixième temple ou le jeune blond semblait toujours en pleine méditation.

S'approchant précautionneusement, il vérifia si le verre d'eau avait bougé de place, sans que ce soit le cas. Puis il s'était assit à côté de celui qui avait été son amant dans son ancienne vie, posant une main sur son genou découvert.

-Tu perturbes ma méditation, Mu.

-C'est évident que tu es celui qui a reçu la pire mort lors de la guerre sainte, mais je m'attendais à ce que tu me parles.

-Je ne te rejette pas pour autant. J'ai besoin de parler à Buddha. Personne ne sait d'où l'on m'a tiré, et le monde des humains devrait porter le nom d'enfer à côté de ce que j'ai vécu durant cette seconde vie.

-Shaka…

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

-Je ne demande presque rien. Si ce n'est une geste d'affection, une preuve que je ne t'ai pas perdu alors que je viens juste de te retrouver.

-Tu auras toujours cette même place pour moi, Mu.

-J'ai envie de te serrer contre moi. Je veux être certain que tu es près de moi. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser et me dire que c'est réel. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué durant tout ce temps.

-Avais-tu conscience du temps ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité c'est passée.

-Fait ce dont tu as envie, tu sais que je ne te rejetterais pas, Mu. Après toutes ces années, tu es bien la seule personne à qui je ne peux rien refuser.

Les doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur le genou pâle tandis que son autre main passait dans la nuque, emprisonnant par la même occasion des mèches dorées en sa paume. Il l'avait attiré vers lui, touchant ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste, comme si c'était le premier qu'ils avaient échangé.

C'était comme s'ils se découvraient depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et les longs et fins doigts de la vierge s'étaient égarés sur une joue chaude avant d'intensifier le contact, comme si c'était là la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir réellement vivant. Et bon sang que c'était bon de retrouver vie contre les lèvres de l'être aimé.

Mu avait sourit contre les lèvres abîmées, les chatouillant de sa langue avant de reprendre sa position initiale, sans regarder le sixième gardien. L'instant était trop doux et tendre pour être gâché par quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, ça avait été le cas.

Si les deux chevaliers avaient su trouver un moment de douceur, ce n'était pas pareil pour tout le monde. Aussi, la surprise ne fut pas immense quand le bélier constata que les râles de mécontentement venaient de Milo. Encore, toujours et éternellement Milo du scorpion. Et ses cris ne semblaient pas venir du huitième temple, mais du dixième.

Rameutant quelques chevaliers, faisant râler d'autres à cause d'une migraine suite au réveil plutôt énergique de Shion. Les deux béliers s'étaient retrouvés entre le temple de Shura, qui aurait bien dormi une heure de plus, et celui de Camus qui refusait expressément de faire monter le scorpion chez lui.

-Il faut qu'on s'explique, Camus !

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du verseau, ce qui ne manquait pas de lui faire monter la moutarde au nez. Et n'importe qui connaissant Milo aurait pu dire qu'il aurait forcé l'entrée par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables… mais les marches menant au onzième temple ressemblaient beaucoup plus à une patinoire qu'autre chose.

-Ah ça ! Pour jouer les rebelles, changer de camp comme on change de slip y a du monde ! Mais quand il s'agit de donner des explications concrètes et faire comprendre qu'on n'est pas un ennemi d'Athéna, il n'y a plus personne. Tu veux que je te dise, Camus du verseau, tu n'es bon qu'à fuir ! Lâche !

-Il a l'air remonté, commenta Shura en se frottant les tempes.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Milo, tu dois te reposer, tu te réveilles à peine. Intervint Mu, dépité.

-Je me bougerais le cul quand Camus de la cruche à eau aura décidé de bouger le sien ! Sérieux les mecs, ça vous fout pas en boule, vous ? Qu'il retourne sa veste et décide de rester enfermé dans son temple sans rien dire à personne ?

-Milo. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, puis, Shion et Athéna vont bientôt nous réunir. Tu profiteras de cette réunion pour aller le voir. Soit raisonnable.

-Mon cosmo me dit de monter lui botter le cul, ouais… Mu, sérieux, tu ne trouves pas ça abusé ?

-Camus n'a jamais été bon pour communiquer. Pour certains il faut plus de temps. Nous disposons d'une nouvelle vie, ne la perdons pas en bêtes chamailleries.

-Vous faites tous chier, bordel. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Camus ! Je t'assure que je viendrais te secouer les puces.

Le scorpion tourna les talons en traversant le temple du capricorne, sans nul doute qu'il regagnait le sien. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu l'énervement dont il avait fait preuve. Dès que son cosmos fut assez éloigné, et que Mu fut assuré qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il fit demi-tour lui aussi et parti de nouveau pour le sixième temple.

-Quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller parler à Camus ? Osa Shura, toujours coi sur le pas de son temple.

-Ah non, pas moi. Répondit aussitôt Kanon qui était monté, accompagné de son jumeau. Je crois qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

-Non plus. Je ne veux pas finir avec un rhume, ou une pneumonie, acquiesça Aiolia en hochant la tête.

-Aphrodite sera forcé de descendre dans son temple…

-Oui, Aphrodite, c'est une bonne idée.

-C'est réglé. Moi, je vais aller voir Athéna, intervint Saga en s'arrêtant devant les marches gelées. Ah ce chevalier de glace… Camus, laisse-moi passer !

La main d'Ayoros sur son épaule le fit légèrement sursauter alors que le lion suivait du regard son frère, sans oser lui parler une seule fois. Il se revoyait enfant, à l'observer de loin. L'aîné des gémeaux attendit tranquillement que disparaisse la glace avant de gravir les marches une à une en soupirant. Bon sang, ces chevaliers n'en faisaient décidément qu'à leur tête.

Accompagné du sagittaire, il était monté alors que Kanon déclarait aller voir Milo pour lui demander quelques explications. Autant en profiter, tant qu'il puisse l'avoir quand Camus n'était pas dans les parages.

La vie semblait n'avoir pas réellement changé au final. Le sanctuaire restait ce qu'il avait toujours été et les gold saints se cherchaient encore des noises et d'autres allaient sans doute aller boire un verre en ville au soir. Vraiment, c'était comme s'ils n'étaient jamais morts.

Athéna, elle, aux côtés de Shion, restait relativement silencieuse et songeuse. Evidement, ramener ses chevaliers à la vie n'avait pas été sans sacrifice, et si elle avait su lui faire signer un traité de paix, il avait demandé bien plus que cela pour les faire revenir dans le monde des mortels.

Ca lui avait prit quelques jours, et quelques allers et retours entre l'olympe et les enfers, dont le passage lui était maintenant accordé, comme à l'ensemble des chevaliers. Zeus n'avait pas été immédiatement conciliant et Perséphone avait du insister elle aussi pour retourner aux enfers, retrouver Hadès, comme il l'avait demandé. Si Athéna parvenait à la faire retourner auprès de lui, il ferait revenir les chevaliers, l'accord était simple, durable et aucun des deux ne tenait à le briser.

-Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée de signer cet armistice avec Hadès ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une guerre sainte éclate de sa faute.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de perdre Perséphone à tout jamais. Il ne brisera pas ce contrat et nous viendra en aide si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

-Concrètement, princesse, pourquoi avoir fait revenir les treize chevaliers ?

-La réponse me semble évidente.

-Une guerre se prépare donc ?

-C'est inévitable. Et il me faut encore annoncer aux chevaliers que notre ennemi détient leurs armures. Si on peut fabriquer celle de Kanon, qui la mérite amplement, nous n'aurons jamais assez de matière première, ainsi que de temps, pour en faire douze autres.

-Comment comptez-vous agir ?

-C'était aussi pour cette raison, qu'un traité avec Hadès était indispensable. Je dois penser à la sécurité de mes chevaliers. Ils ont bravement combattus. Et sans armure, je ne peux pas risquer leur vie. Je ne veux pas me battre inutilement.

-Ta réputation te précède, Déesse de la sagesse.

-Et toi, Shion, tu es bien songeur.

-Il se peut. Tu sais, nous avons des armures à dispositions, mais ça sera peut-être difficile de les obtenir.

-Fait comme bon te semble, je veux protéger les gold saints.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, admirant le sanctuaire dans son ensemble et l'animation qui y régnait déjà. Rien ne changerait jamais au final. Ca avait toujours été ainsi, et même avant elle, Saori Kido, même avec ces chevaliers là, il y en avait eut d'autres. Il y avait eut d'autres guerres et d'autres chevaliers qui s'entendaient, ou pas. Qui se battaient, se cherchaient, se réconciliaient, s'aimaient.

Elle sourit doucement alors que le nouveau grand pope posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, il parla encore, très bas, indiquant qu'il était temps de faire les préparatifs, le passage de pouvoir de Saga à Shion, et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

Athéna perdit un peu son sourire en se rappelant de ces batailles vaines pour en arriver à ce point. Même s'ils étaient tous présents, et vivants, rien ne serait jamais comme ça aurait du l'être. Elle imaginait avec une facilité déconcertante le mal que Kanon aurait à se faire une place, s'aidant d'hommes tels qu'Aiolia et Milo pour se faire un nom. Elle pouvait deviner le lien plus fort encore qui unissait Shaka et Mu. Elle pouvait même comprendre la fureur de Milo à l'égard de Camus. Elle comprenait pourquoi Dokho attendait sagement la fin de leur petite réunion pour venir parler à Shion. C'étaient toutes ces histoires passées, qui faisaient qu'actuellement, ils agissaient tous de la sorte, profitant, ou non, d'une nouvelle vie qui leur était offerte.

-Bien, réunissons les chevaliers ce soir. Nous allons leur dire ce qu'il en est.

-Oui, je vais transmettre le message.

-Je vais dans mes appartements. Que personne ne vienne me déranger.

-Oui, princesse.

Le pope inclina respectueusement la tête et rejoignit la balance qui, bras croisés sur son torse, attendait calmement sa venue.

-Les temps vont mal.

-Alors que nous venons à peine de retrouver notre vie. Oui, les temps qui courent n'augurent rien de bon, Dokho.

-Ca ne changera donc jamais. J'attends de me battre de nouveau à tes côtés mon ami.

-Ca sera le cas. J'ai peut-être mis plus de deux cents ans à m'en rendre compte, mais il m'est impossible de ne pas me battre à tes côtés, mon vieil ami. Les guerres saintes, ça nous connaît bien maintenant.

-Il est vrai.

Le petit brun souffla en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, puis il jeta un regard au bélier qui regardait le sanctuaire qui s'offrait sous ses pieds, prenant peu à peu conscience que cette place lui revenait de nouveau.

-Et passe dans mon temple après la réunion.

-Je viendrais avec plaisir.

-Ce n'était pas comme si tu avais réellement eu le choix.

-Je n'en doutais pas, Dokho.

La balance sourit avant de se mettre à descendre lentement les marches alors que Shion s'occupait d'informer les autres chevaliers de la présence de la Déesse ce soir même pour leur expliquer la situation. Sans doute que ça n'allait pas être de toute gaieté.

* * *

 _NdA : Bonjour, bonsoir, bienvenu après la lecture de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que le contexte ne paraît pas trop flou, auquel cas je vous encourage à me laisser un commentaire ou un MP et je tâcherais de faire au mieux pour la suite de la fiction. Elle sera longue. Je ne peux pas encore faire de prédiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et j'en profite pour faire mon disclaimer._

 _Disclaimer : L'oeuvre originale Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais pas de profit sur cette fanfiction._

 _A la prochaine~_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Les réunions du sanctuaire avaient toujours été calmes, les chevaliers debout face à une divinité qui dictait ses ordres. Elles avaient toujours été comme ça, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tous attablés, ils se régalaient d'un festin qui avait été concocté pour l'occasion, afin qu'ils reprennent des forces. Camus semblait sur le point de s'effondrer sur la table, sans doute que geler et dégeler les marches menant à son temple avait dû lui demander trop d'énergie.

Milo le fusillait du regard et Kanon tentait de l'apaiser en lui donnant des coups de coude un peu bourrus parfois pour le faire décrocher de sa proie. Shaka et Mu étaient silencieux, se frôlant le bras, les mains, de temps à autre en souriant bêtement.

Aphrodite gloussait, accroché au bras de son DeathMask, lançant à Shura des petites remarques sur le regard insistant et lourd de menaces que lui accordait le chevalier du lion. Aldébaran, au même titre que Saga et Ayoros, regardait la légère animation dans la salle en souriant nerveusement.

Shion regardait Dokho, puis la Déesse, tour à tour avant de se racler la gorge, ramenant un silence plat dans l'assemblée. La jeune femme le remercia de l'aide et toute l'attention était maintenant portée sur elle.

Evidemment, ils attendaient tous des réponses à leurs questions. Ils n'avaient pas juste profité, sans se demander quel était le but de cette nouvelle résurrection, puis bien-sûr, ils avaient attendu ce soir avec impatience. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils soient réunis, mais ils parlaient plus rarement de leur condition de ressuscités.

-Chevaliers, je suis heureuse de vous avoir de nouveau à mes côtés. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la dernière guerre, dans laquelle nous avons fait face à Hadès, a eu raison de nous. Je mentirais si je disais que vous faire revenir parmi nous a été chose aisée. Mais sachez que l'accord signé avec le seigneur des enfers nous garanti votre nouvelle vie ici, et qu'il ne sera pas brisé.

-C'est insensé ! On ne peut pas si facilement convenir d'un traité avec cet homme qui a tenté de vous assassiner.

-Tu es relativement mal placé pour parler, Saga.

-Oh, je t'en prie Milo, reste à ta place !

-Je maintiens juste qu'il n'a pas été le seul traitre dans cette affaire. Et je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de mentionner de noms pour qu'on puisse me comprendre.

-Assez. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Je pense que Shaka et Mu sont les mieux placés pour vous expliquer à ce moment là ce qu'il s'est passé. Reprit Athéna en posant les mains à plat sur la table.

-D'autant plus que certains ont été abattus dès le début de la bataille… ajouta Aphrodite en jetant un coup d'œil à sa manucure.

-Je suis de l'avis de Saga. Continua Camus. Mais je suis plus enclin à créer une sorte de paix avec Hadès envers qui on a un contrat de signé, plutôt que Poséidon qui s'est subitement réveillé. D'autant plus qu'un ancien lieutenant est encore en notre présence.

-Si tu as un problème avec moi, Camus du verseau, ne te gêne pas pour me le dire ! Cracha Kanon en se levant immédiatement.

Le simple fait d'être majestueusement ignoré par le chevalier des glaces le fit s'énerver un peu plus et, sous le regard terrifiant de son aîné et la main de Milo sur son bras, qui n'en pensait cependant pas moins, il se rassit avec rage sur la chaise, la faisant grincer.

DeathMask s'autorisa, quant à lui, un petit commentaire sur le fait que rien ne changerait jamais et reporta son attention sur Athéna qui semblait très sincèrement commencer à perdre patience.

-Les enfantillages sont terminés ? Demanda Shion en les scrutant tous du regard.

-Bien. Concernant Poséidon, continua Saori en jetant un coup d'œil à Kanon et Camus, il est vrai qu'il s'est éveillé suite à votre cosmos groupé lors de l'effondrement du mur des lamentations, et il s'est proposé de faire revenir les armures d'or en enfer. Si je suis là pour le dire aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elles sont bien arrivées à destination. Cela dit, Poséidon devait également se charger du retour des armures au sanctuaire. Vous avez pu vous rendre compte que nous ne les avons pas en possession.

-Cela veut-il dire que Poséidon les garde chez lui ? Osa Saga en haussant un sourcil.

-Il semblerait, oui.

-Pas étonnant…

Marmonna Camus dont la mauvaise humeur commençait à se manifester sous des petits flocons qui ne manquèrent pas de faire frissonner Shura et Aphrodite. Kanon le foudroya de nouveau du regard avant de se lever d'un bond et contourner la table pour venir l'empoigner par le col.

-C'est bon ! Y en a assez ! Ne passe pas ta petite frustration de traître sur moi, Camus du verseau. Réglons ça dehors si tu as un problème.

-Tu es le seul à t'enflammer. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me lâcher maintenant ?

-Kanon ! Ça suffit ! Tonna Saga en se levant à son tour. Laissez Athéna parler maintenant. Si vous voulez débattre, faites-le intelligemment.

La Déesse concernée soupira de lassitude en regardant les chevaliers un à un, et l'ex Marina regagna sa place en marmonnant des choses que lui seul pouvait comprendre. La tendresse et l'écoute ne semblait pas au rendez-vous et elle en venait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de les réunir dès le premier soir. Pourtant, loin d'elle l'idée de leur cacher quoi que ce soit.

-Je compte me rendre dès que possible chez Poséidon afin de lui demander de me restituer les armures. Evidemment, des chevaliers m'accompagneront, Shion planche déjà sur la question des armures pour s'y rendre. Quant à toi, Kanon, tu trouveras évidement ta place dans la chevalerie d'or et Mu sera chargé de faire ton armure. Que cela soit dit et assimilé, Kanon est le chevalier d'or des gémeaux au même titre que Saga, il mérite son titre et personne n'a rien à redire dessus, sommes-nous bien d'accords ?

Une approbation collective retentit dans la salle alors que plus personne n'osait intervenir réellement de peur de se faire reprendre par Athéna elle-même. Comme elle venait de le faire en lançant ce petit clin d'œil sur Kanon à l'intention du chevalier des glaces. Chevalier qui n'avait pas particulièrement aimé se faire reprendre ainsi devant tous.

-Puis-je ? Demanda Shion en remarquant que la jeune femme n'avait plus rien à ajouter.

-Je t'en prie. Tu es notre grand pope, ta place est là, tu l'as retrouvée.

-Il est primordial que vous repreniez des forces et l'entraînement le plus vite possible. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que si un Dieu possède vos armures, nous sommes dans une belle…

-Shion…

-Oui. Nous sommes mal. Dès que j'en saurais plus sur la piste que je compte exploiter, il se peut que je demande de l'aide à certains d'entre vous. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que de part votre passé houleux avec Hadès, vous êtes les principaux concernés. Saga, Shura, Aphrodite, Camus et DeathMask, il se peut que vous soyez les seuls qui puissent protéger Athéna si tant est que je parvienne à convaincre Hadès de faire revenir les surplis. Évidement, Mu, tu pourras également entrer en possession du surplis du bélier.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Protesta immédiatement Saga alors que les autres percutaient à peine. Quand bien même on a signé un traité de paix, il n'est pas indispensable de porter des armures de spectre ! Je refuse catégoriquement.

-Et refuseras-tu toujours si ta Déesse se fait attaquer alors que tes confrères n'auront pas d'armures pour la protéger ? Soit objectif, Saga. Tu es pourtant connu pour voir les choses avec un œil aguerrit.

-Je… je ne peux simplement pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je suppose que pour Shura et Camus l'histoire est la même.

-Nous ne serons que sept, ça fait la moitié des chevaliers ici au sanctuaire. Saga, nous n'ignorons pas ton passé et ce que tu as vécu. Mais la vie d'Athéna prime sur la tienne. Tu dois te plier aux exigences de ta Déesse, et de moi-même désormais. Ne crois pas que tu règnes encore sur ce sanctuaire.

Se levant d'un bond, vivement énervé, autant que blessé, par les paroles du bélier, tout le monde pouvait sentir leur cosmos gonfler sous la colère.

-Il suffit, Saga. Clama Ayoros en se levant. Désormais, il est temps pour nous de nous retirer. Tout a été dit ?

-Oui. Reposez-vous donc.

-Bien, Kanon, je te prie de ramener ton frère dans votre temple. Vous pouvez tous disposez. Et qu'aucune dispute n'éclate. L'heure n'est pas aux chamailleries. Ne passez pas votre nouvelle vie à vous hurler dessus et vous battre. Vous devriez saisir cette opportunité, et tenter d'en profiter pour mettre de côté vos vieilles querelles.

Le scorpion avait profité de cette opportunité pour se lever d'un même bond que le verseau qui semblait bien n'avoir qu'une seule idée en tête : fuir. S'enfermer dans son temple avec un livre et faire de ses marches un toboggan pour que personne ne vienne l'embêter. Et par personne, il entendait Milo.

L'ensemble des chevaliers était parti d'un groupe, et l'arthropode avait du mal à le suivre du regard, résigné il avait attendu, non sans impatience, que tout le monde passe pour fouler le sol du onzième temple. Temple qu'il avait tant de fois visité dans sa vie précédente. Chaque endroit était empreint d'un souvenir plus ou moins heureux avec le chevalier des glaces.

-Il me semblait bien ne pas t'avoir vu passer.

-Camus, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

-Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas envie d'encaisser une seule fois de plus ton venin, scorpion.

-Ne joue pas à la victime, ça ne te va pas. Tu as autant de choses à te reprocher que moi, et mêler Kanon à cette dispute n'était pas à faire.

-Tu protèges ton poulain ? C'est mignon. Épargne-moi ces niaiseries, tu savais parfaitement ce que je penserais de lui.

-Je ne pouvais pas le savoir puisque tu étais occupé à trahir Athéna !

Le bruit distinct de pas qui s'approchaient se fit entendre et Milo eu même en pas de recul en sentant l'aura froide faire baisser nettement la température. Oh, ce jeu ne prenait plus avec lui depuis longtemps déjà ! Il était temps de se renouveler.

Camus se dévoilait enfin à lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, il avait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Le problème était là, Milo ne parvenait plus à le comprendre, et en y repensant bien, ce n'était pas rare que ce soit le cas. Le grec admirait les cheveux lisses retomber sur son torse bombé, se faire coincer dans les bras fins. Plus fins que les siens, indiscutablement. Ne perdant pas sa contenance, le huitième gardien s'avança jusqu'à l'attraper par le col de son t-shirt et le brusquer contre la colonne qui était à portée.

-Cette indifférence me met hors de moi, Camus ! Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as trahis Athéna en te ralliant à Hadès, et encore à Asgard en te mettant du côté de l'ennemi. Tu ne me réponds pas, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

-Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat alors que ton super ami, l'ex sous-fifre de Poséidon, a manipulé des dieux et son propre frère pour tuer Athéna ? Tu n'as pas juste envie de me lâcher plutôt que de suivre tes pulsions primaires ?

-Ne mêle pas Kanon à ça ! C'est parfaitement différent la relation qu'on entretien.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, je n'ai jamais été que ton ami, depuis l'enfance.

-L'es-tu seulement encore ?

-J'en étais venu à me poser la même question.

Le corps tendu comme un arc, prêt à exploser sous la colère, ses muscles étaient tendus et son poing se refermait de plus en plus fort sur ce morceau de tissu froissé. Les yeux foncés ne le quittaient pas des yeux et le regardaient avec cet éternel air supérieur. Bon sang, que ça l'irritait encore plus !

Le poing du scorpion s'écrasa juste à côté du visage du verseau et la fureur même le dévisageait, Camus ne cillait pas. Pas prêt à céder l'avantage qu'il avait sur Milo. Depuis toujours il connaissait cette emprise étrange qu'il avait sur lui, et s'il n'en avait jamais profité, aujourd'hui, il n'hésitait pas une seconde à s'en servir pour lui faire simplement lâcher prise et reculer d'un pas.

-C'était la quatrième fois que je mourrais, Milo. Je n'ai pas forcément choisit tout ce qui m'est arrivé dans mes précédentes vies. Alors je te prie de ne pas me mettre sur le dos quelque chose qui ne m'est pas dû.

-Parce que tu n'as pas cherché à mourir quand ton idiot de disciple a prit le chemin de ton temple ?!

-Ne parle pas de Hyoga sur ce ton !

-Tu protèges ton poulain ? C'est mignon. Épargne-moi ces niaiseries, tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de lui.

-Reprendre mes mots ne te sortira pas de ce pas. Tu ferais mieux de quitter mon temple et aller te reposer comme l'a suggéré Shion.

-Quel est ton problème avec Kanon ?

-Quel est ton problème avec Hyoga ?

-Tu en es mort.

-C'était mon devoir de chevalier.

-Oooh non ! Non Camus. Mourir pour qu'il atteigne le septième sens était plus ton rôle de pédagogue que celui qu'un chevalier. Si tu avais fait ton rôle de gardien à ce moment là, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce serait ce canard qui aurait été surgelé. Et tu n'aurais pas laissé passer les autres fanfreluches qui traînaient avec.

-Quelle analyse. Tu as eu le temps de te répéter tout ça dans ton lit ?

-J'ai eu le temps de le faire car tu étais mort !

-Et je suis là aujourd'hui ! Quel est le problème, Milo ? Pourquoi m'en veux-tu réellement ?

La surprise avait traversé le visage du scorpion l'espace d'un instant avant que l'énervement ne le gagne de nouveau. Décidément, Camus ne voyait rien, ne savait rien, contrairement ce qu'il pouvait prétendre.

Reculant d'un nouveau pas, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, il se sentait observé par le verseau qui arborait encore et toujours cet air supérieur. Le verseau qui le regardait de haut. Bon sang, il aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'ait pas cet air condescendant.

Pourtant, au même titre que lui-même, le huitième gardien devinait facilement cette détresse qui avait traversé son regard le temps de quelques secondes. Camus ne comprenait pas, et ça le bouleversait. Et Milo aurait voulu lui hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis trop d'années, il aurait aimé lui dire toutes ces fois où ça avait été trop dur de ressentir son absence, de voir le cygne aller ça et là dans le sanctuaire comme si jamais son maître n'était mort pour lui.

Oui, à cet instant là, la seule chose dont il avait envie était de le mettre en face de trop de vérité criante de rage, de désespoir… d'amour.

Mais le chevalier des glaces ne le retint pas, quand il amorça un geste pour s'en aller d'ici, lui procurant un pincement douloureux au cœur. Milo allait partir, ils le savaient tout deux. Et, par Hadès, le possesseur de l'Antarès aurait souhaité être retenu, ou ne recevoir à travers ce visage, que lui seul parvenait à comprendre, qu'un simple signe qui lui indiquait que Camus était ouvert à la discussion. Non, à l'écouter.

-J'aurais préféré que tu restes mort, Camus. C'était tellement plus simple à ce moment là…

-Si tel est ton souhait, tu n'as plus rien à faire dans mon temple.

Évidement, le verseau avait senti la détresse dans cette voix qui était pourtant aussi franche et forte à l'accoutumée. Oui, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas ce que le scorpion souhaitait réellement au fond de lui, et il avait parfaitement compris l'un des sous-entendus derrière cette phrase.

Mais en plus d'indiquer à quel point Milo aurait aimé que leur relation reste celle qu'elle avait toujours été, sans cette animosité, elle lui disait également qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester auprès de lui si c'était pour n'avoir que des reproches de la part du chevalier des glaces. Ces simples mots, qui auraient pu être ô combien blessant s'il n'avait pas s'agit du onzième gardien, signaient la fin de longues années d'amitié pour laisser place… à une relation entre confrère qui n'aurait jamais dû être quoi que ce soit d'autre que ça.

L'arthropode n'avait pas répondu d'ailleurs. Tout était dit dans ce court échange, et si ses questions restaient, pour l'instant, sans réponses, ce n'était plus si grave. Après tout, il n'y avait que des amis qui se devaient des comptes. Résigné à ne pas éclater de colère ici même, il avait incliné la tête avec tellement de respect et de courtoisie que même Camus en avait été chamboulé –et ça se portait sur son visage.

Ensuite, il lui avait fallut toute la force du monde pour sortir de ce temple qu'il ne traverserait maintenant que pour se rendre chez le grand pope. Ou chez Aphrodite. Descendant lentement, marche par marche, comme si ses jambes refusaient d'avancer et de s'éloigner de l'homme derrière lequel elles avaient toujours couru.

Le huitième temple lui semblait tellement loin à atteindre, et en même temps si proche. Et il ne fut même pas surprit de voir qui était présent sur les lieux quand il en eu atteint l'entrée.

Adossé à une colonne, les bras croisés et les yeux perdus dans les premières étoiles qui commençaient à apparaitre, Kanon l'attendait sagement, calmement.

-Nous n'avions pas ce ciel étoilé, chez Poséidon.

-Ça ne te manque pas ?

-Jamais. Je n'ai jamais été aussi libre qu'ici, Milo. Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir et me comprendre.

-Paraît-il. Tu passes la nuit avec moi ?

-As-tu vu Camus ?

-Oui.

-Alors il est plus sage que je rentre au troisième temple.

-Je ne parlais pas de coucher.

-Tu parles toujours de coucher, Milo. Dès que je suis dans les parages et que tu parles de Camus, on couche. Alors je vais regagner mon temple cette nuit, et nous en parleront vraiment une prochaine fois.

L'instant d'après, les lèvres, les crocs, étaient déjà plantés dans la gorge halée du troisième gardien, provoquant sous eux une légère marque rouge qui ne durerait pas. Et Kanon savait, dès cet instant, qu'il ne regagnerait pas son temple de si tôt.

* * *

 _NdA : Bonjour. Voilà, voilà, il est là, il est arrivé, le chapitre 2 ! Ça veut dire que j'ai finit d'écrire le 6, ça. J'espère que la lecture vous a été agréable, et je m'excuse d'avance des fautes qui pourraient perturber la compréhension. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP ou commenter si quoi que ce soit vous taraude. J'ai beaucoup aimé créer les tensions entre les chevaliers, et même y mêler Shion et Athéna. J'aime aussi les remettre à leur place. Je suis sans doute un peu sadique. Toujours est-il que ce chapitre a été amusant à lire, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu._

 _Je tiens à remercier les reviewers, followers et fav pour me suivre et me laisser leurs impressions. Ainsi que_ YukiChanLaNeko _à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP. A bientôt pour la suite~_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Le réveil n'avait jamais été aussi doux que ce matin-là. Quand bien même une masse impressionnante de cheveux blonds tentaient de l'étouffer, Mu se disait à quel point il était bien heureux d'être envie, et dans les bras de son amant. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un bref instant de repos avant qu'il ne parte s'exiler pour construire l'armure qui lui avait été demandée, mais il profitait de l'instant qu'on lui offrait, et regarder Shaka s'éveiller le matin était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait jamais.

Quand sa respiration reprenait un rythme un peu plus élevé, que ses paupières battaient doucement et ses membres s'étiraient ça et là à l'image d'un chat qui sortait d'une longue sieste. Le bélier repoussait doucement les cheveux assassins, effleurant le cou blanc et pur en souriant.

-Mu… j'ai encore sommeil tu sais…

-Je pars bientôt, je tenais à te dire au revoir sinon tu aurais boudé jusqu'à mon retour.

-Je vais quand même le faire. Puis ce n'est pas bouder, c'est méditer.

-Je ne me lasse pas de te regarder, Shaka. Tu as dû me jeter un sort.

-Il n'y a que pour toi que j'ouvre les yeux. Je crois que j'aime tout autant te voir.

-Tu crois ?

-Mh. Je suis sûr. Merci de me réveiller avant ton départ. Mu… tu comptes porter le surplis ?

-Oui. Evidement, ce n'est pas l'armure qui fait qui je suis, tu le sais. Et si ça me permet de protéger Athéna, et te protéger toi, je le ferais plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais j'imagine que c'est plus facile pour moi d'accepter, puisque je n'ai pas été à la solde d'Hadès.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais aimer te voir en spectre.

-Tu sais que je suis un chevalier d'Athéna. Où est passé l'homme sage que j'ai toujours connu ?

-Je le suis nettement moins lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Mu, on ne sait pas ce que ça peut te faire, alors, fatalement, je m'inquiète.

-Je t'aime comme ça.

-Mouais… Je t'aime aussi.

-Je file, maintenant.

-Bonne idée.

Le premier gardien sourit doucement en passant une main dans les cheveux emmêlés et prit soin de détacher les siens qu'il nattait toujours au moment de dormir. Franchement, Shaka n'avait pas soin de ses cheveux, heureusement qu'il était là pour les lui brosser –et il le faisait sans rechigner !

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur une épaule dévoilée, remontant lentement la courbe naturelle de son cou, de sa mâchoire jusqu'à cueillir ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion avant de quitter le lit du sixième gardien avec un regret palpable.

-Je dois encore aller voir Shion, avant de partir et repasser prendre des affaires, et donner mes directives à Kiki. Et il me faudra du sang, tu penses que Kanon le fera de lui-même ? Ou dois-je demander à Saga ? Après tout, ils sont frères, et Saga est assez puissant, alors ça me semble…

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, Mu.

-Je reviendrais vite. Je ferais au mieux. Mais partir me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, notamment ceux en enfer…

-Je serais dans ce même lit à ton retour. Ou je méditerais. Dans tous les cas, je t'attends.

-Je sais. Merci.

Le premier gardien s'autorisa un dernier baiser plus tendre avant de tourner les talons et prendre le chemin de la chambre du grand pope. S'étant habillé en parlant à son amant, il ajustait sa ceinture en gravissant les marches du sanctuaire.

Les chevaliers dormaient encore, et il ne prêta attention à rien de toute évidence, certains n'avaient pas passé la nuit seul. Et il ne fut même pas surprit de trouver le troisième et le septième temple vides de vie. Il se doutait bien que le vieux maître s'était levé tôt pour se rendre au palais de Shion, et à vrai dire, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas gêner en s'y rendant lui aussi. Alors il prenait soin de faire en sorte que son cosmo soit bien détectable pour ne pas… atterrir au milieu d'une situation à laquelle il ne voulait pas assister.

Mais quand il avait passé la porte, il les avait vu tous deux très calme, assit l'un en face de l'autre, pris dans une discussion qui semblait vivement les intéresser. Et ce fut d'un geste commun qu'ils se tournèrent pour regarder le chevalier du bélier arriver à pas feutrés.

-Tu es sur le départ, Mu ?

-Maître Shion, il ne me reste qu'à réunir quelques affaires, je jugeais bon de venir vous informer de mon départ.

-Bien, prend le temps qu'il te faudra, j'enverrais Kiki te chercher si nous avons besoin de toi ici. Concernant le reste des chevaliers, je m'occuperais de leurs soins si besoin s'en fait sentir.

-Je vais vous laisser, vous avez certainement beaucoup à faire. Je reviendrais avec l'armure des gémeaux.

-Je compte sur toi.

-Maître Shion, vieux maître.

Le grand pope regarda son ancien disciple s'incliner respectueusement et disparaître de son bureau et quand la porte claqua, il reporta son attention sur la balance qui n'avait pipé mot le temps que le premier gardien fut présent.

-Dokho, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma position.

-Te rendre chez Hadès est trop périlleux. Je refuse que tu t'y rendes ou laisse-moi t'accompagner !

-Sans armure ? Hors de question ! Je peux très bien m'y rendre seul, Hadès n'est plus un ennemi désormais, il est temps que nous lui accordions notre confiance.

-Shion, depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ? Toi et moi savons parfaitement que je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul ! La dernière fois que tu es allé en enfer, tu es revenu en surplis et à la solde d'Hadès.

-Je t'assure qu'il n'est plus un ennemi.

-Je veux bien te croire, et Athéna aussi, je n'ai jamais douté de vos paroles. Mais personne ne connait les clauses de son contrat, tu nous permets d'avoir des doutes ? Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que plus jamais Hadès n'attentera à la vie de notre Déesse ?

-Il y perdrait trop au change. Athéna perdrait ses saints, et Hadès y perdrait Perséphone.

-Perséphone… Alors, elle est retournée en enfer ?

-Athéna à su convaincre Zeus. Elle a fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nous assurer une paix, la moindre des choses est de lui conférer une confiance aveugle. Elle nous a ramené à la vie, de nouveau, et je ne compte pas le nombre de fois ou elle a risqué sa vie pour les nôtres.

-Je comprends mieux, néanmoins, j'aurais toujours une réserve envers Hadès et ses spectres. Rien ne nous garanti que ces derniers se tiendront à cet armistice.

-Ils ont été difficiles à convaincre, mais je puis t'assurer que tout est en ordre.

-Tu sais que je te fais confiance, Shion. Probablement plus qu'en notre Déesse et je ne devrais même pas dire ça.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Et je ne devrais pas dire ça non plus… Honnêtement, Dokho, tu ne nous trouves pas trop âgés pour continuer à nous tourner autour sans agir ?

-C'était ce qui me semblait, oui. Ca fait aussi parti des raisons pour lesquelles je t'accompagnerais chez Hadès. Après plus de deux cents ans à courir derrière ton cul, ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher d'une semelle.

Pour accompagner le geste à la parole, le septième gardien ne perdit pas de temps pour agripper le bras de son vis-à-vis et l'attirer contre lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres avec hargne, comme si ce geste le libérait enfin après des années à l'attendre.

Forcé d'être légèrement courbé, le sourire du bélier le fit râler quelque peu et il pressa un peu plus le baiser, terminant ce dernier en mordant avec possessivité dans la lèvre inférieure. Shion passa un doigt dessus en se redressant, plongeant sont regard dans celui de Dokho, le sondant un court instant avant de sourire un peu plus en picorant ses lèvres.

-Il est inutile que tu regagnes ton temple ce soir. Ni les autres soirs.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y remettre les pieds.

-J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, je tâcherais de convaincre Athéna afin que tu m'accompagnes. Néanmoins, elle voulait déjà attendre le retour de Mu pour que je sois accompagné d'un chevalier en armure. La première mission de Kanon, il va se sentir intégré, enfin.

-Tu prends à cœur le fait qu'ils doivent se sentir bien ici.

-C'est mon rôle. Il faut vraiment éviter les tensions désormais. Cette nouvelle vie ne doit pas être vaine et ils doivent comprendre qu'il leur faut en profiter au maximum car ça ne sera pas toujours le cas. Quand bien même Hadès peut nous rendre cette faveur éternellement maintenant, ce n'est pas une raison pour gaspiller des vies inutilement.

-Tu es beaucoup plus sage que par le passé.

-Je me bonifie avec le temps. Tu l'es également.

-Sage ou bon ?

-Pervers.

-Ah, oui, aussi. En ce qui concerne les tensions… j'ai bien peur que tu ais du pain sur la planche. Avec tous ces chevaliers qui se font la gueule… Bon courage, Shion.

-Tant que ça ?

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Le bélier soupira de lassitude et passa ses doigts dans la nuque de l'homme devant lui, lui arrachant un grondement d'aise qui finit par le faire sourire. Ensuite, il s'excusa et prit congés auprès de la balance, lui assurant qu'ils auraient tout le temps de se retrouver au soir. Dokho, ronchon, avait accepté et était sorti du treizième temple, les mains dans les poches.

Shion pouvait bien lui dire qu'il était un pervers, lui, il était sûrement trop prude. Certes, ça avait été facile de mettre enfin un mot sur leur relation, mais maintenant le plus dur serait de le faire céder. Devant lui, il pouvait voir le sanctuaire s'éveiller, à commencer par le chevalier des poissons qui, comme tous les matins, passait son temps à s'occuper de ses roses –les arroser avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut et ne brûle les feuilles.

Il devinait aisément le onzième gardien qui était éveillé depuis un moment, en train de lire tranquillement dans son temple, passablement de maudire le scorpion qui n'avait, visiblement, pas passé la nuit seul. Ces deux là… S'ils pouvaient être comme Mu et Shaka, ou Aphrodite et DeathMask, tout serait plus simple. Ça ne manqua pas de lui faire penser à Saga et Ayoros qui se tournaient autour comme ça avait été son cas jusqu'à maintenant avec le grand pope.

Diable que les évidences ne l'étaient pas pour tout le monde… En descendant les marches, il ne fut pas étonné de voir le verseau se rendre au huitième temple.

Bien entendu, Camus avait prit soin de cacher son cosmo autant que possible pour ne pas faire fuir Milo, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fuirait pas, et il avançait avec une prudence toute mesurée pour ne pas faire de bruit. Fier de sa discrétion, il parvenait aux appartements personnels en question quand la porte s'ouvrit sur de longues boucles turquoise s'échouant sur un torse parsemé ça et là de traces violacées, rouges. Des suçons, parfait... Kanon portait des suçons et le verseau savait parfaitement quelles dents avaient fait ça.

-Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de Milo, mais je vois qu'il a déjà trouvé du réconfort ailleurs.

-Il en a assez de te courir après.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il est mon ami et c'est mon devoir de venir m'assurer qu'il aille bien.

-Tu fais mal les choses. Ce n'est pas ton ami d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et tu peux bien venir pour t'en assurer, il va mal. On te remercie pour ça.

-Je constate qu'il ne va pas si mal que tu le prétends. Si tu avais seulement la décence d'enfiler un t-shirt…

Le dragon des mers ne répondit rien, regardant son propre torse avant de soupirer, maugréant après le scorpion qui, définitivement, était incapable de se retenir de marquer quiconque passait dans son lit. Fermant la porte, il reporta son attention sur le verseau qui attendait toujours un accès à la chambre qui lui semblait refusé.

-Repasse plus tard, Camus.

-Je ne repasserais pas, je me rends compte que c'est inutile. Et que Milo ne soit pas au courant de ma venue ici, je ne sais même plus ce que j'étais venu y faire.

-A quel point ça te chamboule de savoir qu'on a passé la nuit à deux ? Que ressens-tu vraiment pour ton prétendu ami, Camus du verseau ?

-Je te retourne la question. Si tu te sens assez bien pour coucher avec le premier venu, et ce sans sentiments, je te plains. Tu es tombé bien bas, sous-fifre de Poséidon.

-Le premier venu… ? Répéta une voix familière derrière le gémeau. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans mon temple, sors d'ici.

-J'y comptais. Je te laisse les pommes que j'ai apportées.

-Camus…

-Laisse, Milo. Ca ne sert à rien, il ne se retournera pas.

La température baissa d'un cran mais pas une seule fois le verseau ne laissa la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait transparaitre sur son visage, préférant encore sortir de ce temple, sortir de sa vie, dignement.

Ayoros et Shura n'osèrent même pas lui demander quoi ou qu'est-ce quand il traversa les deux temples avant de regagner le sien, de peur de se recevoir une petite rafale de vent version Sibérie. Excepté les quelques petites tensions qu'il pouvait y avoir entre certaines personnes, le sanctuaire était relativement calme.

Aldébaran avait été le plus rapide à se remettre définitivement sur pied et passait déjà du temps à s'entraîner avec Saga qui ne pouvait que l'encourager face à tant de fougue et ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi que la plupart des chevaliers, pour ne pas dire tous excepté Camus et Shaka, s'étaient rendus à l'arène pour passer le temps en entraînements divers et petite bagarres amicales.

En vingt-quatre heures, c'était surement la première fois que l'atmosphère semblait légère et encline à la détente bien qu'ils furent tous à l'entraînement, et réveiller leurs muscles avait été plus douloureux qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Néanmoins les rires et les petites blagues étaient au rendez-vous et il se passa encore quelques heures avant qu'ils ne regagnent chacun leur temple. Pour la plupart en sueur et plutôt fatigué après une telle séance.

Certains même s'en étaient sortis amochés à cause d'un combat un peu trop féroce où le scorpion était l'adversaire à abattre. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Aphrodite qui appréciait particulièrement le fait d'aller soigner les blessures de son crabe bien aimé.

Et si castagner DeathMask avait eu un pouvoir relaxant, l'esprit du scorpion tournait encore à plein régime, et les pensées n'avaient cessées d'affluer quand il avait revu ces pommes dans son temple. Il avait gentiment demandé à Kanon de ne pas venir le déranger pour le reste de la journée, et son ami, après une longue discussion plus ou moins calme, avait finit par accepter, le priant tout de même de ne pas se rendre au onzième temple.

Comme si… Mais ces pommes, ce signe distinctif d'excuse quand Camus se sentait en faute, il devait bien avouer que ça l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais il avait suivit les conseils de Kanon, attendant que le sommeil vienne le prendre après un long bain chaud qui avait dénoué le moindre de ses muscles. Il n'avait pas attendu que le verseau vienne, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que ça ne serait pas le cas. Il ne savait pas lui-même quand est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de l'épingler contre un mur pour, enfin, avoir une discussion sérieuse avec et mettre les choses à plat. De toute évidence, se mettre à nu devant monsieur glaçon était plus facile à envisager qu'à faire.

Puis les jours étaient passés rapidement, alternant entre repos mérités et entraînements rigoureux. Personne encore n'osait trop parler de cette résurrection et les regards étaient lourds de questions et sous-entendus. Cela n'empêchait pas une bonne humeur, que certains jugeaient d'éphémère, de revenir au sein de la chevalerie.

Shion et Athéna, de leur côté, s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait d'attendre Mu et sa nouvelle armure avant de se rendre aux enfers. Dokho, qui avait établi son nouveau campement dans le temple du grand pope, avait réussit, par Zeus savait quel stratagème, à se faire inviter aux enfers pour la mission concernant les surplis dont personne n'était encore au courant.

Camus et Milo ne se parlaient simplement pas et faisaient au mieux pour ne pas se croiser dans les couloirs. Shaka, lui, méditait et attendait patiemment le retour de son amant. Saga guettait les alentours du sanctuaire tous les soirs sans qu'une ronde ne soit demandée, peu sûr qu'ils soient en sécurité et que leur réveil cachait une guerre sainte pire encore que celles qui avaient précédé.

Une semaine entière passa au final, certainement un peu plus, et les nuits se ressemblaient toutes. Le calme était de mise et aucune présence d'aucune sorte n'était venue perturber cet apaisement. Comme si la retraite les guettait tous. Ils semblaient tous s'endormir moins paisiblement, comme si les jours charriaient avec eux les impressions étranges que leur vie allait de nouveau cesser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Puis un soir quelque chose avait changé. C'était à peine visible, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte, pas même Saga qui veillait pourtant avec sagesse et prudence sur les chevaliers et le sanctuaire en général.

Milo ne sut jamais par quelle imprudence il avait décidé de se rendre en plein milieu de la nuit dans le onzième temple. A l'heure ou Camus dormait et ne pouvait pas fuir. Il avait juste décidé d'y aller pour s'expliquer, parce que son sommeil était difficile –et pourtant étrange, parce que, même s'il ne parvenait pas à le pardonner, il se disait que les mots du verseau le feraient pour lui.

Et il s'était préparé à tout, même à une exécution de l'aurore en mettant les pieds dans la chambre du concerné, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il y voyait.

Là, adossé contre la bibliothèque, il avait les yeux plongés dans un livre. Revêtant une armure qui n'était pas la sienne, le scorpion se demandait même si ça n'allait pas devenir une étrange lubie pour lui de passer du mauvais côté à chaque fois qu'un ennemi pointait le bout de son nez.

Ce livre était celui que Camus lisait toujours quand il réfléchissait à tout et à rien. Parce qu'il le connaissait tant qu'il voyait les mots plus qu'il ne les comprenait et ça lui permettait de penser plus posément aux problèmes.

Rien ne laissait présager qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Que ce soit dans la taille ou la silhouette de l'individu qui se trouvait dans la onzième chambre à ce moment, même jusqu'à la coupe des cheveux, tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait là de Camus. De même que le cosmos froid qui s'en dégageait. Et pourtant, Milo était absolument certain que jamais, ô grand jamais, le verseau aurait utilisé une attaque possédant cette forme sur lui.

Même si c'était de la glace, même si elle sentait le verseau, même si elle refilait des frissons irrépressibles au huitième gardien. Cette attaque n'était pas celle de Camus. Milo était formel. Autrement, jamais il ne se serait retrouvé enfermé dans une prison de glace, et à bien se concentrer sur l'énergie que dégageait cet homme, quand bien même il ressemblait, en contrejour, comme deux gouttes d'eau au seigneur des glaces, le scorpion devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son ami. Leurs odeurs, leurs cosmos, étaient en tous points différents.

-Qui es-tu enfoiré ? Où se trouve Camus ?!

Les mains crispées sur les barreaux gelés, le huitième gardien n'avait cure de savoir si cette glace lui gèlerait les doigts. Il pouvait sentir que la température était basse, et la glace avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à la glace éternelle que pouvait faire le onzième gardien. Grognant, sentant son ongle sortir sous la menace, il ne manqua pas de faire brûler son cosmos pour avertir les chevaliers qui seraient susceptibles de se réveiller en ressentant son appel.

Un simple rire, très léger, narquois, lui avait répondu. Puis le bruit d'un livre qu'on ferme. À ce moment là, l'homme aux cheveux d'un rouge carmin, là où Camus les avaient d'un attrayant vert d'eau, avait su qu'il y avait un ennemi au sanctuaire, et qu'il ne sortirait pas de si tôt de cette maudite prison.

* * *

 _NdA: Bonjour, bonjour, bonsoir, bon-peu-importe. Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 de "Sancta Sedes". Il arrive deux semaines après le précédent et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir poster régulièrement cette fiction. Dans tous les cas j'avance relativement bien. Malgré deux semaines de vacances bien méritées auprès de ma chérie (qui m'inspire grandement pour mes fictions SS en général -Ma muse, je l'aiiiiiime. Je sais, on s'en fiche)._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'attends vos remarques, quelles qu'elles soient, dans les reviews, les MP, ou peu importe. A bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il frappait de toutes ses forces sur les barreaux gelés pour les faire céder sans y parvenir. Quand l'inconnu s'approchait trop, il tendait le bras pour tenter de l'attraper, par le bras, ou le col. En y parvenant que rarement et sans pouvoir lui porter le moindre coup. Il le fixait, ce chevalier de glace au regard étonnamment vide de conviction, le foudroyait du regard. Oh sans doute que si Milo avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, il aurait tué ce môme sur place sans demander son reste.

-Enfoiré ! Répond-moi et dis-moi ce que tu fais ici ! Dans le temple de Camus !

-Le seigneur des glaces. Tu sais, j'aurais aimé le rencontrer, être son disciple. Apprendre de lui.

-T'as pas raison de vouloir ça, mec. T'as pas l'air de connaître Camus et je ne porte pas ses disciples dans mon cœur.

-J'aurais aimé le rencontrer ce soir, c'est pour cette raison que je suis là.

-Comment as-tu passé les autres maisons ?

-Je ne dévoile pas mes secrets, beau scorpion.

-Athéna…

-Oooooh Athéna ! Mais comment va-t-elle ?!

L'étranger se mit à rire de façon démente, accentuant un peu plus le regard foudroyant du huitième gardien qui commençait à tourner comme un lion en cage et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, son menton fut saisit dans une poigne plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait pensé vu la constitution du garçon.

Se rapprochant inexorablement du visage saisit dans sa main, le possesseur du pouvoir de glace sourit doucement en fixant les orbes orageuses.

-J'aime cette expression, chevalier. Les hommes qui n'ont pas peur dans l'adversité me plaisent.

-Ganymède, c'est assez !

-Dame Aédé.

En une fraction de seconde à peine, le susnommé s'était reculé d'un bond souple pour finir courbé, un genou à terre devant une femme dont la voix avait porté dans tout le onzième temple. Masquée. Une femme chevalier, mais absolument pas de la garde d'Athéna.

Dans l'obscurité, Milo peinait à voir quoi que ce soit, et il devinait plus les silhouette qu'autre chose. Il était à peu près sûr de deviner des armures, mêlant ainsi un dieu à cette bataille qui était, dorénavant, une menace plus que probable.

-Attendez ! Hurla le scorpion en frappant jusqu'à s'en abîmer les doigts. Qui est vôtre maître ?!

-Comme si nous allions te le dire, chevalier. Ganymède, ne le fait pas sortir, il est temps pour nous d'y aller.

-Qu'êtes-vous venus faire au sanctuaire ?!

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-Bien-sûr que si ! Saga avait raison en sentant cette présence…

-Oh, il y a donc quelqu'un ici capable d'une telle prouesse, rit la femme en se mettant devant le gold saint. C'est intéressant…

-Dame Aédé, Uranie doit attendre…

-Oui Ganymède, nous y allons.

Le scorpion resta interdit en écoutant le léger chant de la jeune femme qui repartait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. La voix diabolique lui calmait les nerfs aussitôt et était d'un apaisement sans bornes. Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire à quel point cette ennemie lui aurait été mortelle s'ils s'étaient battus. Plus encore sans avoir porté son armure.

Dans l'incapacité de s'énerver de nouveau, il avait attendu, assit en tailleur dans la cage, que quelqu'un n'arrive pour l'aider à se sortir de ce pas. Et autant dire qu'il boudait de ne pas savoir se libérer. C'était comme si Camus avait fait de lui-même une cage dans la glace éternelle.

D'ailleurs ce dernier était sorti de sa chambre en bâillant, s'attendant visiblement à tout sauf trouver le huitième gardien enfermé de la sorte en plein milieu de son temple. Ils s'étaient jaugés du regard, sans se balancer un seul mot et les minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence complet alors que le verseau observait avec un vif intérêt la glace qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce fut le scorpion qui brisa le silence.

-Tu peux m'en sortir ?

Un regard de travers le fit déglutir et retrousser sa lèvre inférieure.

-S'il te plaît…

-Évidement que je le peux. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un être soit capable d'utiliser le même type de glace que moi de la sorte. Il la modèle selon son envie, je suis incapable de faire une chose pareille. Qui était-ce ? Et que fais-tu dans mon temple en plein milieu de la nuit ?

-J'étais venu… ce n'est pas important. Ils étaient deux et parlaient d'une troisième personne. Pourquoi personne ici ne s'en est rendu compte ?

-Je dormais. Je n'ai pas un sommeil lourd habituellement. C'était assez étrange. Je suppose que tu avais une motivation suffisante pour y résister. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de qui il s'agissait.

-Comme si je savais retenir autant de noms… Gany-machin, Aédé et Uranus.

-Ganymède ?!

-Ouais, tronche de cake je-fais-des-prisons-de-glace.

-Aédé et Uranie sont des muses de la mythologie, et je ne te cache pas que Ganymède en vient aussi. Il représente ma constellation et je suppose que ça lui procure aisément un pouvoir supérieur au mien… Il faut immédiatement aller prévenir le grand pope. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Le verseau avait tourné les talons rapidement, allant à grands pas à la sortie de son temple sans prêter attention aux protestations du scorpion qui en avait plus qu'assez de rester dans cette cage dans laquelle il faisait trop froid pour sa constitution. Le froid… pourquoi personne ne comprenait qu'il haïssait le froid ?

Camus avait masqué son trouble en voyant Milo chez lui en plein milieu de la nuit, il ne s'y était pas attendu et son cœur battait à tout rompre. S'il avait eu peur de le libérer, prétextant avoir peur que la glace ne se volatilise en étant brisée, c'était principalement pour ne pas se retrouver avec l'arthropode sur les bras qui aurait exigé des explications, entremêlant sa petite tirade avec des excuses en tout genre. Il n'en avait que faire.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait réussit à se dire en entrant dans le treizième temple, car les tremblements de ses mains et le rythme affolé dans sa cage thoracique lui hurlaient de faire demi tour et aller écouter attentivement ce que son… ami… avait à lui dire.

Après tout, c'était de la faute de Milo, et uniquement la sienne, si le verseau ressentait à son égard des sentiments qui n'auraient jamais du exister…

Mais ce souci de parcours fut bien vite oublié quand Camus était entré dans la chambre du pope qui semblait dormir, quoi de plus normal en plein milieu de la nuit, mais accompagné. La surprise lui avait fait échappé un toussotement qui avait finit par réveiller les deux hommes et il pu remarquer sans effort que l'intrus n'était autre que le chevalier de la balance.

Tâchant de cacher sa gêne au maximum, il s'était incliné bien plus que d'habitude, trouvant intéressant le bout de ses pieds.

-Des ennemis se sont infiltrés au sanctuaire, il semblerait que seul le chevalier du scorpion en ait subit les conséquences.

-Des ennemis ? C'est improbable, n'importe qui aurait senti leur présence. Comment ont-ils pu se rendre au huitième temple sans se faire repérer ?

-En réalité l'attaque a eu lieu dans mon temple. Je suppose qu'un étrange sommeil s'est emparé de nous.

-Non. Ça ne doit pas venir de notre sommeil. Bien, je vais me rendre dans ton temple. As-tu une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir, Camus ?

-D'après les dires de Milo, les prénoms d'Aédé, Uranie et Ganymède auraient été prononcés.

-Qu'étaient-ils venus chercher ?

-Je… n'ai pas demandé. Mais Milo est encore dans mon temple, j'ai jugé bon de laisser le piège dont ils ont usés entier. Afin que vous puissiez voir de vous-même le pouvoir utilisé.

-Ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils se rendirent au onzième temple sans plus tarder, éveillant la curiosité d'Aphrodite qui avait été réveillé au passage rapide du grand pope et Camus. Shion semblait pressé et examina immédiatement la cage dans laquelle le scorpion était assit, se frottant les bras et le torse en grelottant de froid.

-Camus, quand tu m'as dit que Milo en avait fait les frais, tu aurais dû me dire qu'il attendait dans le froid depuis tout ce temps.

-Je ne voulais pas briser cette glace, de peur qu'elle s'évapore subitement.

-Tu peux la briser ?

-Elle est du même type que la mienne.

-On dirait la tienne… observa le grand pope. C'est le modelage qui est nettement différent… Elle ne semble pas adhérer non plus. Il faudrait de l'eau, afin de voir si elle a une vraie propriété de glace.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu'elle colle ou non, de la glace c'est de la glace. Et ça pèle ici ! Faites pas comme si je n'existais pas.

-Afin de déterminer si elle a la même nature que celle de Camus, déclara simplement Shion sans le regarder.

Le grec croisa les bras avant de se frictionner de nouveau, regardant tour à tour les deux hommes qui semblaient parler des propriétés physiques de cette fichue glace qui finirait juste par lui refiler un solide rhume. Il voulait sortir de là, lui. S'il pouvait la briser de lui-même… et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, ses doigts et ses mains étaient couverts de craquelures et de sang déjà coagulé à avoir trop frappé dessus.

Le regard soudainement insistant des deux hommes lui avait même refilé un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Milo connaissait bien ce regard là, celui qui disait « Je suis le grand pope, je ne fais pas ça… » et le second « Le froid ne m'atteint pas… » alors il avait boudé, retroussant sa lèvre inférieure en secouant la tête.

L'idée était simple, mais le huitième gardien prisonnier refusait clairement de faire quelque chose d'aussi dégradant pour son image. Bon sang, ils allaient lui payer ça ! Parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne sortirait pas de cette fichue cage tant qu'il n'aurait pas exécuté l'ordre.

-Je vous déteste tellement… souffla-t-il en se relevant.

-Ça nous aidera à en apprendre plus sur l'ennemi.

-J'suis pas convaincu là.

Toujours boudeur, le scorpion s'était approché des barreaux en frissonnant quand son nez en rencontra un. Fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage, il sorti la langue et la posa dessus rapidement avant de reculer la tête et rester lamentablement collé contre. Grognant assez fort pour protester, il remercia le fait qu'il n'y ait que Shion et Camus dans ce temple pour le voir dans cet état.

-Tu as toutes les informations qu'il te faut, Camus ?

-Oui. J'ai apprit tout ce qu'i savoir de cette glace. Je vais pouvoir libérer Milo.

Comme il s'y était attendu, ce pouvoir avait résonné avec le sien et même si ça lui avait demandé un peu plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il avait su en faire évaporer la totalité, libérant ainsi le huitième gardien qui se plaignait, d'une voix nasillarde, de sa langue complètement engourdie par le froid. Bien qu'il fut heureux de ne plus être dans une prison de glace.

-Vous allez faire un tour de garde à deux, si le danger approche, vous savez comment nous avertir. Je réveillerais deux autres chevaliers dans deux heures. D'ici là, je vais tâcher de voir ce qu'ils voulaient au sanctuaire et me renseigner sur les noms que nous avons déjà. Je vais envoyer Kiki presser Mu pour la fabrication de l'armure.

-Ce Ganymède m'interpelle, ajouta Camus à l'intention du bélier. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il représente ma constellation, et si c'est un ennemi comme on le pense, il semble que je sois le seul à pouvoir contrer sa glace.

-Tu seras tenu au courant de cette affaire au même titre que tout le monde ici.

-Merci. Nous y allons maintenant.

Toujours silencieux pour tenter de récupérer l'usage de sa langue, Milo avait attendu que le verseau ne se mette réellement en route pour le suivre, enfonçant les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, et s'il avait tenu à parler à Camus, craignant qu'il ne fuie ou le mette dehors, désormais il était sûr de l'avoir pour lui les deux prochaines heures. Sans pour autant être certain qu'il ne lui réponde… Caractériel.

Les premières minutes, les menant du onzième temple aux alentours du sanctuaire, avaient été silencieuses, presque. Le calme avait été entrecoupé par les bruits salivaires du scorpion qui semblait tout heureux de retrouver l'usage correct de sa langue. Le verseau se disait à quel point il était agréable d'être en compagnie calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé.

-Bordel, c'était super froid ! Que jamais personne ne sache ce que j'ai fais ce soir !

-Ce n'était pas mon intention de le dire. Tu devrais le savoir. Que faisais-tu dans mon temple ?

-C'est évident pourtant, je venais te parler. Concernant la dernière fois.

-Tu veux dire ta crise de nerf, ou ton rendez-vous avec Kanon ?

-Les deux.. ? Puis… tu as des excuses à me présenter aussi.

-Je ne fais que me défendre, Milo. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai fais, et j'ai déjà expié mes fautes.

-Même à Asgard ?

-Même à Asgard. Ne sommes nous pas repartis ensemble en bon terme ?

Avançant tranquillement, le cosmo diminué au maximum, ils scrutaient chacun les alentours à l'affût du moindre indice, de la moindre présence étrangère. Leurs bras qui se frôlaient avaient le don de leur provoquer de puissants frissons et ils s'écartaient même parfois, quand ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient un peu trop proches en marchant.

-Camus, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler de… ton retour en spectre. De l'aide que tu as accordée à ton ami Surt.

-Je n'ai pas trahi Athéna.

-Oui, elle a été assez claire dessus… mais tu as prêté allégeance à tant de dieux différents du notre… et si, au final, la tuer était la meilleure façon de l'emmener aux Enfers pour sauver la planète… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir cette rancœur envers toi au fond de mon cœur.

-Milo, tu m'en veux d'avoir prêté allégeance à Hadès, d'avoir poussé Athéna au suicide, ou simplement d'être mort et t'avoir laissé ?

-Si tu connais déjà la réponse, pourquoi tu poses la question ?

-Je ne connais pas la réponse, je suppose. Simplement.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû mourir.

-C'était mon devoir.

-Pas face à…

-Silence. Quelqu'un approche. Puis c'était mon devoir de maître… souffla rapidement le verseau en tirant le scorpion contre un mur.

-Pas de chevalier…

Un pincement sur son bras fit grimacer le grec et jeter un regard noir au verseau qui usait très rarement de ce genre de stratagème pour demander le silence. Il se passa encore quelques courtes minutes avant que le regard foncé de Camus se plonge dans le clair de Milo. Ce regard si bleu qu'il pouvait s'y noyer s'il ne détournait pas le sien.

Tout deux plaqués contre le mur en grès, le verseau avait encore sa main posée sur le bras de Milo attendant patiemment de reconnaître le cosmos qui s'approchait, et lui semblait étrangement familier.

La proximité soudaine lui tenait chaud, et il ne disait pas ça parce que le huitième gardien était une source de chaleur inépuisable. Encore une fois, son cœur et sa respiration s'étaient emballés à juste sentir la peau agréablement tiède contre la sienne si froide. Il pouvait même sentir le grain de peau bronzé frissonner contre lui. Milo détestait toujours autant le froid, et pourtant, pas une seule fois il n'avait amorcé le geste de se reculer.

-Camus ? Milo ? Trancha la voix dans la nuit.

-Saga ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le gémeaux avait poussé les deux chevaliers à sortir de leur planque de fortune afin qu'ils se fassent face, Ils semblaient tous trois soulagés de se rencontrer à ce moment là, craignant de tomber sur un ennemi et s'engager dans un combat sans armure. Par conséquent un combat plus que mortel pour eux.

-J'ai ressenti des présences partir du sanctuaire. Je les ai pourchassés un instant avant de perdre leur trace. L'un d'entre eux utilisait le même type de pouvoir que moi, je m'en vais avertir Shion. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ?

-Milo est tombé nez à nez avec deux d'entre eux. L'un d'eux utilise la glace quant à l'autre…

-Elle a une voix qui a su m'enlever toute force. Nous revenons d'un entretient avec Shion, il nous a envoyé faire un tour de garde.

-Les autres ? Demanda le plus âgé en regardant les deux autres tour à tour.

-Ils n'ont rien ressenti. C'est certainement parce que vous avez le même pouvoir que tu n'as pas été affecté à ce moment là. Il est toujours plus prudent de demander l'avis du grand pope.

-Bien, j'y vais de ce pas. Prenez garde.

Le troisième gardien avait été rapide pour retrouver la trace de Shion qui était dans le premier temple, le cosmo avait été facilement détectable et Saga n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour entrer dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, interrompant la discussion qu'il avait avec le disciple de Mu.

Le petit roux avait eu vite fait de s'éclipser avec un air inquiet qui avait fait s'interroger l'ancien grand pope. Kiki était une boule d'énergie qui n'avait de cesse de bouger dans tous les sens, même en plein milieu de la nuit on entendait parler de lui, et tout le monde complimentait Mu sur son extrême patience à gérer l'enfant.

Pourtant, quand il avait quitté le temple du bélier, le garçon paraissait très calme. Presque bouleversé par ce que Shion avait pu lui dire. Et, décidément, Saga trouvait qu'il y avait bien beaucoup de béliers dans ce sanctuaire.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je l'ai envoyé chercher Mu. Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu ais ressenti la présence ennemie ce soir, Saga. Faisons donc quelques pas ensemble, nous aurons l'occasion d'en parler plus concrètement.

-Camus m'a expliqué vaguement, je l'ai croisé dans sa ronde avec Milo. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui possède le même type de pouvoir que moi.

-Encore un. Après m'être assuré que tout est normal ici, je me rendrais à la bibliothèque. En remontant, je te prie d'aller réveiller Athéna et lui expliquer la situation. Nous savons qu'elle est la plus à même d'en savoir plus.

-Ne faudrait-il pas aller au mont étoilé ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. La menace est déjà trop proche et je manquerais de temps à savoir de qui il s'agit. Nous n'avons pas d'armures, au plus il y a de chevaliers, au mieux c'est.

Le gémeau acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête alors qu'ils quittaient le temple de Mu afin de faire un tour de garde interne, devant leurs deux cosmos qui n'étaient en rien dissimulés, les chevaliers s'étaient tous éveillés sur leur passage. Ce soir là, au final, tout le monde avait été mit au courant de l'attaque qui avait mystérieusement eu lieu et qui n'avait rien dérangé dans le sanctuaire.

* * *

 _NdA : Bonsoir ! Eh oui, c'est le jour de publication mes petits poissons -oh plein d'Aphrodite et d'Albafica ! Eh bien voilà, le chapitre 4. Que dire de plus ? Je me souviens m'être amusée à l'écrire, mon pauvre Milo que j'aime torturer et mettre dans des situations impossibles. Mmmh... des nouvelles concernant les méchants, un chapitre entier y est dédier bientôt ! Le 8, je crois. Actuellement je finis le 9. Je l'ai commencé il y a un mois déjà et impossible d'avancer, les combats tout ça, c'est pas évident, hein ! Mais je prend plaisir à écrire encore et toujours dessus. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'attends vos questions et remarques par commentaire. Des bisous !_


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Il tentait de rester le plus calme possible. Droit comme un « i », les jambes croisées et les yeux fermés. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, sa main partait directement se poser dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'aplatir cette mèche rebelle. De toute façon, il ne parvenait pas à méditer, alors autant s'occuper à quelque chose… même si ce n'était pas constructif.

Parce que Shaka savait parfaitement que son petit-ami aimait entortiller ses doigts dans cette mèche particulièrement. L'heure était sans doute grave, il avait été mit au courant sans tarder par qui de droit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller sur place en pensant qu'il ne restait que quelques heures, voire des minutes, avant que Mu ne revienne.

Evidement, il s'était dit qu'il aurait pu l'attendre dans le premier temple, et l'envie ne lui manquait pas, cependant, il connaissait déjà les regards qu'il aurait reçus de la part des autres chevaliers, lui qui ne sortait que pour s'entraîner quand l'envie lui prenait. Sa relation n'était pas cachée avec le premier gardien, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, à son idée, de lui courir après parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis… une semaine et quelques jours.

Et si Mu lui faisait la tête ? Oh, puis zut ! Ils n'avaient pas assez profité dans leur précédente vie. Et encore moins à Asgard. Il se rendrait au premier temple pour attendre son bélier !

-Shaka ? Tu es là ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfin quitter sa chambre, le blond sursauta en entendant la voix réconfortante de son amant. Interdit quelques secondes, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre alors qu'un simple « oui » aurait fait l'affaire. Puis il s'était levé et avait passé la tête derrière une colonne afin d'être sûr qu'il s'agisse bien du bélier.

-Ah, Shaka. Tu méditais ? Je te dérange ?

-Mu. Tu es enfin rentré.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-C'était long. J'avais envie de te voir, oui.

-Tu attends quoi, alors, pour venir m'embrasser ?

Le blond ne s'était pas fait prier pour aller dans les bras du revenant, prenant possession des lèvres qu'il avait tant voulu caresser du bout des siennes durant tellement de temps. De longs jours d'absence, trop longs. Ils étaient chevaliers, ils savaient ce qui les attendait, de plus Shaka était l'homme le plus proche de dieu et personne, mis à part Mu, avait su le détourner de la voie sacrée dans laquelle il s'était engagé –bien qu'après deux ans de relation ils étaient tous deux vierges de contact charnel, bouddhisme à la noix.

C'était pour cette raison que le bélier ne pouvait que croire en la force et la sincérité des sentiments de son amant. Le blond avait laissé bon nombre de principe juste pour posséder le jeune homme duquel il n'avait toujours pas lâché les lèvres. Mu pouvait bien se permettre de prendre le temps de le retrouver. Après tout, il connaissait un chevalier qui s'amusait déjà avec sa nouvelle armure.

Dire que Kanon était heureux, et fier, de porter l'armure d'or des gémeaux aurait été bien faible comparé à l'air satisfait qu'il affichait, se dandinant dans le troisième temple, apprivoisant cette armure, sans pour autant ressentir une force incroyable dedans… Pas comme celle de son frère. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en soucier.

-Elle me va bien, hein ?

-T'es sexy dedans mon gars. Complimenta Milo, amusé par le comportement enfantin.

-Elle scintille tellement ! T'as vu comme elle brille ?! Haha ! Ils vont pouvoir se rhabiller ces ennemis, je me sens la force de les battre un à un et seul !

-Tu ne tiendras pas trois minutes.

-Mais Saga !

-Il n'y a pas de puissance dedans. On doit faire le rituel ce soir, avec Mu.

-Tu vas donner ton sang ? S'étonna Milo en se redressant.

-Qui d'autre ? Puis il va devoir aller voir Shion après, il vaut mieux que son armure soit totalement opérationnelle.

Kanon avait déjà cessé de l'écouter, admirant encore et encore le métal brillant. C'était la sienne, à lui. Pas celle de Saga qu'il avait portée face à Rhadamanthe. La sienne. Sa propre armure.

Rhadamanthe… bientôt, il retournerait aux enfers, Shion l'avait déjà fait demander pour le mettre au courant afin qu'il se prépare à s'y rendre. Grâce au traité ils pouvaient s'y rendre plus facilement, sans avoir à « mourir », mais, mine de rien, c'était toujours l'antre des morts. Bien qu'il sache qu'il serait accompagné du grand pope et de Dokho, qui avait mystérieusement insisté, il avait quand même une certaine appréhension quant au fait de s'y rendre de nouveau. Surtout en tant que véritable chevalier d'or au service d'Athéna.

Cette position avait toujours été floue autour de lui. Il n'avait pas été accepté, et même son frère lui tournait parfois le dos, trop occupé à racheter ses fautes. Milo avait été le premier à le prendre sous son aile afin qu'il puisse se faire une place au sanctuaire.

La plupart des autres chevaliers étaient encore réticents. Et certains même plutôt agressif envers lui. Il pensait notamment à Camus qui, contre toute attente, était le moins conciliant. Quoi qu'en y repensant, ce n'était pas vraiment étrange au vu de la relation complexe qu'il entretenait avec le scorpion.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était certainement le fait qu'il reviendrait des enfers avec des surplis, ce qui finirait de complaire certains dans l'idée que Kanon était, et resterait à tout jamais, un traitre à leurs yeux.

Le lendemain, quand il avait mit les pieds en enfer, revêtant son armure qui possédait cette fois les pleins pouvoirs, il avait les poings serrés sous l'anxiété. Ce qui avait attisé le rire de Dokho qui lui avait flanqué une grande tape dans le dos en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Ca l'avait relativement calmé, après tout, le chevalier de la balance avait vu plus de guerres saintes que n'importe qui d'autre, il se fiait volontiers à son jugement.

L'avancée dans les enfers était plus calme qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Shion savait parfaitement que si certains chevaliers n'admettaient pas cet armistice, c'était pareil du côté d'Hadès. Il n'avait pas été étonné que ce soit Pandore qui les escorte, qu'un très court instant, jusqu'à la chambre du dieu, ni de ressentir la présence d'un des trois juges dans leurs dos. Tout bas, pour que la dame ne l'entende pas, il attira Kanon contre lui.

-Un juge nous suit. Nous savons qu'il n'agira pas, assure-toi qu'il reste à bonne distance le temps que je suis en conversation avec Hadès, comprit ? Ne tente rien contre.

-Bien, grand pope.

Kanon était remarquable, de par l'armure d'or qui scintillait dans le monde des ténèbres. Elle reflétait un rayonnement semblable à celui du soleil et les spectres qui passaient ça et là se retournaient sur son chemin. Si certains semblaient neutres quant à sa présence, il pouvait parfois sentir des cosmos menaçant lui indiquer que c'était plus sage de ne rien tenter. Comme le bélier l'avait pensé.

Le gémeau ressentait la présence puissante dont on lui avait parlé, et il avançait lentement, à pas feutré, pour aller dans un endroit où il n'y aurait personne pour le déranger. Calme, plutôt sombre, proche de l'endroit où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

-Pourquoi me suis-tu, Rhadamanthe ?

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

-Moi qui pensais que tu aurais préféré suivre le grand pope, ou le chevalier de la balance. Je suis si intéressant que ça ?

-Ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi, tu me rends malade.

-Allez, sors de ton trou, Wyvern.

Le blond était apparu en face de lui dans une tenue assez simple, sans surplis. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il le prenait pour un allié à en voir la dureté sur son visage. Ou alors il avait toujours eu cet air conscrit ? Néanmoins, le revoir éveillait en lui des sentiments contraires.

Il grimaçait ouvertement en détaillant le visage du spectre. En réalité, il n'avait pas changé tant que ça, mais ne pas voir cet air agressif qu'il avait au combat faisait de lui un homme qu'il découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Jamais il n'aurait avoué qu'il était beau, non. Mais il le pensait assez fort pour voir se dessiner un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Rhadamanthe.

-Alors, chevalier des gémeaux, te voilà bien apprêté pour venir aux Enfers. Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

-Une demande du grand pope à Hadès. Que penses-tu de ce traité, Rhadamanthe ?

-Tu n'es pas un allié. Ni toi, ni les chevaliers d'or, ni Athéna. Cela dit, n'attend pas de moi que je porte le premier coup.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Une chose était sûre avec le spectre qu'il avait en face de lui, il ne mâchait pas ses mots et d'ailleurs, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à bien lui indiquer qu'il avait beau avoir une armure d'or, ça ne faisait pas de lui un chevalier reconnu par les autres.

L'ex Marina en vint même à se demander à quel point Rhadamanthe savait lire sur son visage, dans ses yeux, pour comprendre le mal-être qui pouvait le tirailler là-haut, au sanctuaire.

-Alors pourquoi donc me suivais-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Puis j'estime être le seul capable de t'arrêter si le besoin se fait sentir.

-Belle escorte.

-Tu me trouves donc beau ?

-Va te faire foutre, Wyvern.

-Non merci. Entre nous soit dit, tu m'as l'air bien plus soumis que je ne pourrais l'être.

Il n'y avait dans la voix du blond que de la provocation et de l'amusement. Et ce fichu traité qui l'empêchait d'agir. Les poings serrés et le regard méchant, Kanon s'était approché de l'autre pour l'empoigner vivement et le plaquer contre un mur des alentours, retenant sa force pour n'alerter personne. Puis, il n'oubliait pas qu'il ne portait pas de surplis, et lui une armure.

Et il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment de frustration qui s'emparait de son être. Être si près de Rhadamanthe, sentir le corps qui se tendait, le souffle accéléré qui s'échouait sur son visage, avait finit de l'agacer. Cette attirance étrange qu'il avait ressentie lors de leur combat n'était pas due à une quelconque euphorie du moment.

L'atmosphère était lourde et le gémeau sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud, et avant même qu'il ne puisse se reculer pour sortir les idées pour le moins étranges qu'il avait en tête, il s'était retrouvé à son tour plaqué contre ce mur, la bouche vivement attaquée par celle du spectre et contre toute attente, plutôt que de le frapper de toutes ses forces, Kanon s'était surprit à agripper la chevelure blonde comme si ça vie en dépendait… Étrange, vraiment étrange… Énervant mais son corps lui disait à quel point il en avait besoin. Et le corps adversaire lui disait qu'il serait servi…

De l'autre côté des enfers, Shion et Dokho attendaient plus ou moins patiemment. Rencontrer Hadès ne se faisait pas si facilement, quand bien même le contraire leur avait été prouvé durant les deux dernières guerres saintes qu'ils avaient vécues. Désormais qu'ils étaient en paix, le simple fait de demander audience avait été long et périlleux.

-C'est qu'il faut en débloquer du temps, entre Pandore, Perséphone et les moments où il écoute de la musique, il est surchargé tu comprends…

-Dokho.

-Mais vraiment, une semaine de délai, je ne te raconte pas si Athéna était réellement en danger. Zeus aurait eu vite fait de rapatrier qui de droit.

-Dokho, s'il te plaît. En plus tu sais très bien qu'Hadès aurait reprit nos vies si c'était le cas.

-Mais je suis sûr que Pandore lui joue un air de harpe actuellement. J'aurais une montre qui fonctionne ici, je te dirais qu'il a du retard.

-Dokho. Je ne veux plus t'entendre maintenant. C'était une mauvaise idée de t'amener ici. De plus, tu n'as même pas d'armure, c'est un risque inutile.

-Hé ! Je viens en paix, moi, monsieur le grand pope. Je te demande pourquoi tu portes ce masque ridicule ? Je ne peux même pas profiter de ton visage.

-Ah, ne recommence pas avec ça… tu sais comment ça a finit la dernière fois.

-Hadès est prêt à vous recevoir.

La voix féminine les avait fait sursauter au même instant, les coupant net dans leur discussion animée. L'un comme l'autre pouvait se vanter de connaître la voix de Pandore à trop l'avoir entendus, récemment encore, lors de guerres saintes. Mais celle-ci ne lui ressemblait en rien, plus douce et fluette, on aurait même pu penser qu'elle venait d'Elysion tant elle était douce et apaisante.

Encore une fois, d'un même mouvement, ils s'étaient retournés vers la femme en question. C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient et quand la balance se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes pour manque de maintien, il rit nerveusement avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

-Dame Perséphone. Quel plaisir pour nous de nous faire ainsi escorté par vous.

-Nous sommes honorés de votre présence.

-Veuillez me suivre, chevaliers d'Athéna.

La femme avait simplement hoché la tête en guise de salut, en la suivant silencieusement, le septième gardien avait remarqué qu'elle était plus grande que lui, lui arrachant une certaine moue. Perséphone était élancée et gracieuse, tant qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle flottait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Ses longs cheveux oscillant entre le blond et le roux se balançaient dans des boucles soyeuse jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Sa tenue était simple, à l'image de leur Déesse, elle portait une robe blanche par-dessus laquelle elle portait une légère armure à la couleur d'un surplis. Pourtant, malgré cette tenue des plus banales dans leur monde, aux enfers, elle avait l'effet d'un vent frais et bienvenu. Saori n'avait pas de craintes à avoir, la jeune femme amenait ici bas ce qui avait toujours été recherché par le Dieu des lieux.

-Vous avez de la chance, il est relativement de bonne humeur et enclin à vous écouter aujourd'hui.

-Y a-t-il une raison à ce changement d'humeur ?

-Nous avons eu la visite incongrue d'inconnus dont le cosmos rivalise sans mal avec celui des chevaliers ou des spectres. Par chance, Minos et Eaque ont su intervenir à temps, Rhadamanthe s'assure de ma protection, ainsi, avec Pandore, ils peuvent veillez à deux sur Hadès. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il tolère l'absence soudaine de Rhadamanthe…

Shion avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide à son comparse, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre. La menace était plus que réelle, et si c'était un avantage pour en tirer parti et obtenir les surplis, le grand pope révéla quelques secondes dans son regard améthyste l'inquiétude qui l'avait soudainement frappé.

Il était de son rôle d'avoir un coup d'avance sur l'ennemi. Mais comment leurrer quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité. Il se hasarda sur la question.

-Seigneur Hadès sait-il de qui il pourrait s'agir ?

-Nous n'en faisons que des suppositions. Il travaille quelques pistes actuellement. Si les enfers ne sont pas tranquilles… Chevaliers, avez-vous eu vent d'autres attaques ?

-Oui. Au sanctuaire même.

La blonde au teint de porcelaine s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait aux appartements de son compagnon, la main sur la poignée, elle les sonda un instant te soupira longuement, presque de lassitude.

-Je ne sais quelle est votre requête, mais il semblerait qu'un même mal nous frappe. Comme je le disais, si les enfers et les terres ne sont pas tranquilles, il faut se préparer à une guerre. N'en attendez pas trop d'Hadès cependant. Je crains que son armée ne soit trop demandée ici pour former une alliance.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dame Perséphone. Le seigneur Hadès n'aura pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de notre présence que déjà nous seront repartis, nous tâcherons d'être les plus brefs possibles.

-Bien, je vous laisse en sa compagnie après vous avoir amené jusqu'à son bureau.

Derrière la porte, la pièce baignait dans une clarté factice qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la lumière du soleil, perdu derrière des piles de livres plus anciens les uns que les autres, chichement posés sur un immense bureau qui paraissait pourtant si petit au vu de la pièce, le Dieu des enfers feuilletait nerveusement ce qui semblait être un vieux manuscrit.

-Hadès, les chevaliers d'Athéna sont arrivés comme vous l'avez demandé.

-Merci bien Perséphone. Veux-tu prendre congés avec Pandore je te prie ?

-Selon vos désires.

Dokho se renfrogna devant tant de bienséance venant de la part des deux énergumènes. Pas à lui ! Il savait parfaitement quelle relation ils entretenaient ces deux là, et qui utilisait encore le vouvoiement pour parler à sa moitié ? Dieu ou non, il fallait songer à se moderniser. Lui-même avec ses deux cents ans passés ne se voyait absolument pas vouvoyer Shion sous prétexte qu'il était le grand pope –pas avec les quelques pics douloureux qu'il pouvait ressentir aux reins.

S'avançant dans un silence religieux, ils se saluèrent de la façon la plus formelle qui soit avant qu'ils ne soient invités à s'asseoir devant l'homme qui avait gardé son imposant livre ouvert sur son bureau auquel il s'accouda.

Shion pouvait lire sur son visage la fatigue qui le tiraillait. Comme l'avait dit Perséphone, il ne s'agissait là que de suppositions concernant l'identité de l'ennemi, alors il ne perdait pas de temps pour faire des recherches. Le chevalier de la balance affichait une moue qu'il avait su rapidement déchiffrer et il aurait volontiers sourit de façon moqueuse si l'heure n'avait pas été si grave.

-Seigneur Hadès, dame Perséphone m'a laissé entendre qu'une attaque a eu lieu aux enfers, j'aurais aimé en savoir plus à titre d'information.

-Athèna a-t-elle eu ce même souci ?

-Oui.

-Quelle est la réelle raison de votre venue ?

-La protection de notre Déesse.

-Mais encore ?

-C'est bon, ne passons pas par quatre chemins… Seigneur Hadès, nous sommes venus vous convaincre de nous remettre les surplis qui ont servit aux chevaliers d'or lors de la précédente guerre sainte.

-Dokho, tient-toi je te prie.

Le bélier venait littéralement de le foudroyer du regard. La bienséance n'avait jamais été de mise avec lui et ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'à ce moment. Pourtant, pas une seule seconde ce regard ne l'avait inquiété, le chevalier avait parlé posément, sans hausser le ton, et justement. Comme toujours. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du maître des lieux, joignant ses longues mains pâles entre elles, il appuya le menton sur celles-ci, vivement intéressé par cette requête.

-Voilà donc une chose intéressante, chevaliers d'Athéna. Vous avez maintenant toute mon attention.

* * *

 _NdA : Et voilà ! C'est dimanche, pas lundi, je l'avoue. Mais je suis toujours tellement impatiente quand je dois poster. Alors j'ai préparé mon blabla avec un jour d'avance et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que je publie aux alentours de minuit... Je me rends compte qu'au plus le temps passe, au plus je dois relire mes chapitres avant de les poster. En effet, poster le 5 et écrire le 15... il y a un monde entre deux._

 _Alors je me posais une question et j'aurais aimé avoir votre réponse, qu'elle soit dans les commentaires, ou en MP. Préfèreriez-vous que je poste à chaque semaine -au risque que je perde mon rythme merveilleux et mon inspiration et repasser à deux semaines si je ralenti trop, ou que je reste à publier toutes les deux semaines et à la limite que j'augmente la cadence quand je toucherais à la réelle fin de la fiction ? J'attends vos réactions !_

 _Concernant ce chapitre, beaucoup de blabla, et on peut facilement deviner qu'on parlera des Enfers, de Rhadamanthe et Kanon, et de la décision d'Hadès (ainsi qu'une petite querelle), dans le chapitre 6 !_

 _Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie pour me lire encore, et me commenter et tout ça. Ça me fait réellement plaisir et je suis de plus en plus impatiente à chaque chapitre. Merci les poissons. Et à ma chérie, si elle vient à lire ça : Je t'aime ! Ma muse, mon inspiration !_


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

L'atmosphère avait quelque chose de changé depuis que le Dieu des Enfers s'était soudainement intéressé à la demande des deux envoyés d'Athéna. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il aimait particulièrement marchander. Il devait, cependant, bien avouer qu'il était plus que comblé depuis le retour de sa précieuse Perséphone près de lui, même si elle avait quelques tensions avec Pandore.

La Déesse avait tenu parole et il ne la remercierait jamais assez d'avoir su convaincre Zeus. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour lui accorder tout et n'importe quoi. Evidement, s'il s'agissait là de sa sécurité, ce qui le mettait d'une façon ou d'une autre en danger, il pouvait convenir plus facilement d'un arrangement.

Si Dohko était mal à l'aise en regardant Hadès dont les longs doigts frappaient les pages de son livre, Shion, lui, était parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de grand pope et de bras droit d'Athéna. Il s'exprimait comme il l'avait toujours fait devant des personnes importantes et la balance ne pouvait que l'admirer.

-Comme vous le savez, nous avons eu la visite fortuite d'inconnus au cosmos semblables à ceux des chevaliers, ou des spectres. Nous n'avons pas été capables d'agir et encore maintenant nous ne connaissons ni leur identité, ni leur motivation…

-Elle me semble pourtant flagrante. Renverser Athéna, régner sur la terre. Ce genre d'idées un peu despotiques.

Ce n'était absolument pas faux. Autant dire qu'ils s'étaient tous rapidement fait à cette idée, seulement… Shion avait l'intime conviction, malheureusement sans preuves réelles, qu'autre chose, de plus mythologique entrait en jeu.

A l'image d'une guerre, pas de grande ampleur, mais assez pour qu'elle soit connue… Il était à peu près sûr que les Dieux qui faisaient des recherches se trompaient de piste. Et s'il en avait parlé à leur Déesse, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas la même facilité avec Hadès.

Perdre la vie encore une fois, non merci. Très peu pour lui…

-Toujours est-il que depuis le mur des lamentations et…

-Notre venue impromptue à Asgard, ajouta Dokho en se relevant.

-Les armures d'or sont introuvables. Évidement, nous avons pensé avant ça qu'elles se trouveraient ici comme…

Shion avait bien plus regardé le chevalier se lever plutôt qu'Hadès dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne tenait plus en place dans cette atmosphère qui, malgré tout, devenait oppressante.

De plus, la fin de sa phrase lui avait fait réfléchir sur les éléments dont il disposait jusqu'à présent et dont il n'avait pas fait mention.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Continuez donc à parler.

-Poséidon. Nous n'avons pas parlé de Poséidon. Tout nous porte à croire qu'il est en possession des armures étant donné qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour faire le transfert entre Asgard et les enfers.

-Les attaques subies en enfer n'ont rien à voir avec celles qu'auraient pu avoir Poséidon, je crains que vous fassiez fausse-

-Navré de vous couper, seigneur Hadès, mais nous savons également qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui, néanmoins, nous nous demandons s'il n'est pas de mèche avec cet ennemi. Gardant avec lui les armures d'or afin qu'Athéna ne soit pas protégée.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le grand pope qui s'était levé en posant ses mains bien à plat sur le bureau, sans les avoir claquées pour autant. Il fixait le Dieu des enfers avec tellement de détermination que ça en devenait difficile de ne pas lui accorder sa faveur.

Hadès se rongeait l'ongle du pouce. Il attendait la fin de la petite tirade de l'homme devant lui. L'homme dont il s'était servi autrefois et qui maintenant défendait avec férocité la Déesse à laquelle il avait prêté une nouvelle fois allégeance.

Quand un poing s'abattit sur le bureau épais, les deux hommes sursautèrent, regardant d'un même geste le brun qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Énervé comme rarement c'était le cas, le chevalier d'or fixait le Dieu avec tellement d'agacement que Shion lui-même était certain que personne n'avait osé le faire avant lui.

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous laisser les surplis ? Nous ne sommes pas dupes, nous savons qu'elles sont ici. Suivant le traité de paix, vous devriez…-

-C'est un traité de paix. Ca ne le contraint en rien. Dohko, tu devrais aller te calmer les nerfs dehors.

-Mais enfin, Shion, tu vois bien que…-

-Dehors ! Ne me fait pas répéter.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Shion du bélier.

Le ton était sec et ne laissait pas de place à la réplique, le septième gardien savait parfaitement ce que ça indiquait dans ces moments-là et, à contrecœur, il quitta la salle non sans claquer des talons. Quand le calme fut revenu dans la pièce, les deux hommes se jaugèrent de nouveau du regard, sereinement. Shion restait neutre, aussi impassible que possible alors que le Dieu devant lui souriait légèrement.

-Hadès, je vous en conjure, afin de préserver la paix qui habite enfin ce monde.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Nous ne sommes pas sans savoir comment Perséphone a regagné les Enfers. Si Athéna venait à rendre l'âme sous les assauts de ces ennemis, croyez-vous réellement que Zeus acceptera de prendre le risquer de laisser Perséphone ici alors qu'il doit déjà être au courant, j'en suis persuadé, de l'attaque qui a eu lieu ici même ?

-Est-ce du chantage ?

-Non. En aucun cas. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour défier un Dieu. Mais il vous faut comprendre à quel point il est primordial que nous assurions la sécurité de la princesse Athéna. Ainsi que la votre et celle de Dame Perséphone même si, selon le traité, ce n'est en aucun cas notre devoir.

-Bien.

Shion avait soudainement secoué la tête, incertain d'avoir parfaitement entendu. Loin de lui l'idée de faire répéter Hadès, mais, vraiment, il n'avait pas accepté si simplement ? Perséphone était-elle réellement un moyen de pression si puissant ? Il n'avait même pas posé ses espoirs sur cette éventualité et sa phrase n'avait pas du tout été une forme de chantage.

-Pardon ?

-Mes spectres feront parvenir les armures ici même dès que possible. Il ne s'agit que de minutes, l'ordre a déjà été donné. Permettez que je me retire maintenant ? Nous avons mit nettement plus de temps que prévu.

-Votre majesté.

Ils s'étaient relevés de concert, se regardant un court instant avant que le grand pope ne s'incline respectueusement. Le Dieu semblait fatigué, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé quand il était arrivé avec Dohko.

Dans un silence presque religieux, le bélier avait regagné la porte par laquelle la balance était sortie, pour le retrouver et lui donner les indications. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, pourtant, lorsqu'il eu la main sur la poignée de porte, un raclement de gorge l'empêcha de sortir.

-Vous êtes bien téméraires, chevaliers d'Athéna. L'armure mène à la guerre. N'est-ce pas vous qui la provoquez en revêtant les armures venues des enfers ?

-Au risque de vous contredire, je suis persuadé que cette rancœur contre notre Déesse date d'il y a bien longtemps et que votre majesté n'y soit pas mêlée.

-Nous verrons ça sur le champ de bataille.

Hadès venait de disparaître, se téléportant il ne savait où, Shion fut tenté de regardé le livre sur le bureau mais se ravisa bien vite, loin de lui l'idée de mettre à mal la patience du Dieu. De toute façon, il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher avec ça, une nouvelle piste qui avait germé dans son esprit. Qui nécessiterait davantage de recherches. Il voyait déjà les nuits blanches se profiler.

Le Dieu des enfers avait été retenu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Plus longtemps que Pandore ne l'avait pensé. Depuis son réveil, la jeune femme n'avait eu aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant la bataille aux enfers, et Hadès estimait que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, même s'il l'avait retrouvée aussi acerbe qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

La femme faisait les cents pas dans le séjour de sa majesté, tournant sans cesse d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, bercée par les quelques notes que Perséphone jouait à la lyre. Sa lyre, celle avec laquelle elle jouait habituellement un air à Hadès.

-Pourquoi est-ce si long ? Sa majesté Hadès a d'autres priorités que ces… serviteurs d'Athéna !

-Pandore, tu devrais songer à lui faire un peu plus confiance. N'as-tu jamais dit qu'il a le cœur le plus pur qu'il t'a été donné de voir ?

-Perséphone… Depuis ton arrivée aux enfers, tout a changé !

Une fausse note. La blonde releva la tête pour dévisager l'autre femme qui ne la regardait même pas. Pandore semblait ronger son frein, se frottant les mains, ajustant sa robe dans des tics nerveux.

-Prétextes-tu que c'est de ma faute, si Hadès peut vivre tranquillement dans une ère où la paix règne et où il peut penser à lui, et non aux desseins diaboliques que toi et les autres passaient votre temps à lui mettre en tête ?

-Oui. Je dis exactement ça. As-tu donc envie de croupir ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Sais-tu ce que c'est, que de vivre ici depuis des siècles et des siècles ?

-Je le saurais bien assez tôt. Contrairement à toi, j'ai eu le choix.

La réplique avait été plus cinglante qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, aussi, la dulcinée du Dieu avait eu un geste de recul en voyant Pandore cesser de tourner en rond pour s'avancer vers elle aussi rapidement que la lumière.

Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans la manière qu'avait la sœur d'Hadès de la regarder. Perséphone était persuadée que, si elle en avait eu la possibilité, Pandore l'aurait tuée sur place et sans une once d'hésitation.

-Perséphone, tu devrais te demander si Hadès, lui aussi, a eu le choix. Et si, comme nous, il n'aspire pas à une autre vie. Sais-tu à quel point il se ronge de t'avoir plongé ici bas ?

-Je ne…

-Tu ne sais pas ! Sa majesté n'a jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Mais ça ne l'a jamais autant brisé.

-Que prétends-tu ?

-Qu'il serait bien mieux à errer durant deux siècles et revenir pour conquérir les terres qu'Athéna protège pour vous accorder une meilleure vie plutôt que de te voir flétrir ici !

Au final, Pandore en venait toujours au même point. Visiblement touchée par les propos de la femme, la blonde s'était levée comme pour fuir la discussion. Les larmes prêtes à rouler sur ses joues, elle avait les poings serrés et fixait l'autre avec un air de pitié qui semblait ne pas lui plaire puisque la brunette s'énerva derechef.

-Tu dis ce genre de choses pour me blesser et me faire partir. Je ne marcherais pas dans ton piège, Pandore.

-Je ne cherche pas à te voir partir. Quand bien même je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur ! Je veux protéger Hadès de ta présence ici !

-Il serait réellement mieux si j'étais partie ? Le penses-tu vraiment ? Lui qui est allé demander à son ennemie de toujours d'aller se confier à Zeus pour me faire revenir ? Il a bravé les Dieux pour que je sois sienne, et je lui ferais honneur ! Que connais-tu à l'amour ? Si ce n'est ce sentiment méprisable que tu oses ressentir pour lui !

-Pandore ! Perséphone ! Assez ! Ma réunion m'a épuisé… Tâchez de rester bien tranquilles.

La voix avait puissamment tonné dans la pièce avant même que la silhouette du Dieu n'apparaisse près de la lyre où se tenaient les deux femmes qui se jaugeaient encore du regard. Dès qu'il fut bien arrivé, Pandore avait eu vite fait de se courber respectueusement, presque avec admiration en se calmant aussi sec.

-Bien, votre majesté…

-Hadès.

-Ma douce aimée, faites-moi le plaisir de m'accompagner dans mes appartements.

Le visage du Dieu avait changé en une fraction de seconde lorsque sa dulcinée s'était approchée de lui, posant ses deux mains sur son avant bras. Ça avait eu le don de le calmer instantanément, décidément, cette femme avait bien trop de pouvoir sur sa personne.

-Maître, vous avez encore…-

-Je tiens à me reposer, assez Pandore !

-Oui maître…

La jeune femme était restée seule dans la pièce, les poings serrés, le regard empli de colère était encore dirigé à l'endroit où Perséphone s'était placée quelques instants plus tôt. De rage, elle pulvérisa le siège près de la lyre avant de s'en aller de la salle, furibonde.

Le dos appuyé de l'autre côté de la porte, un chevalier n'avait rien laissé passé de l'altercation entre les deux femmes. Les yeux clos, il avait fait de son mieux pour qu'on ne devine pas sa présence. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait apprit à ce moment là le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Pandore avait, et depuis toujours, été une ennemie redoutable dans les guerres sainte. Et bien qu'Hadès soit désormais de leur côté, ce n'était pas dit qu'elle approuve ce qu'il disait. A bien s'en souvenir, il y avait deux cents ans de cela, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à enfermé Alone dans un autre espace et à diriger les spectres d'elle-même.

Le cosmos approchant de son ami, il se redressa, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, en croisant les bras dès qu'il le vit arriver devant lui.

-Dohko.

-Te voilà enfin, toi !

-Tu as eu le temps de faire un petit tour ?

-Ouais… et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant le traité. Tout le monde en enfer n'a pas envie de nous voir faire la paix, et encore moins de rester sous terre.

-Nous en parlerons avec la Déesse, ici, c'est certainement trop risqué. Je vais tenter de contacter Kanon et nous revenons ici prendre les surplis. Nous ne serons pas de trop à trois pour les porter.

-Même avec ton pouvoir de téléportation ?

D'un geste lent et doux, le grand pope avait posé son front contre l'épaule du chevalier, soupirant longuement comme si ça allait lui redonner du courage. Sa fatigue était désormais palpable. Si la plupart des chevaliers avaient repris du poil de la bête, Dohko n'oubliait pas que Shion allait bien moins souvent aux entraînements de part ses priorités.

Le câlin était tendre, et profondément apaisant. Comme s'ils ne se trouvaient pas en enfer, comme si rien autour d'eux n'existait et qu'ils avaient même oublié la mission qu'ils devaient mener à bien. L'instant n'avait pourtant duré que quelques secondes avant que le bélier ne reprenne sa place initiale.

-Tu sais Dohko, je me réveille en même temps que vous, j'ai déjà utilisé beaucoup de force pour venir ici, ça aurait été préférable que je vienne seul.

-En même temps à tout garder pour toi… Je suis bien tenté de te masser ce soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu es un véritable pervers. Attend l'arrivée des surplis ici, je m'en vais chercher Kanon.

La balance aurait voulu contester l'ordre, si le grand pope était déjà bien fatigué, ce n'était pas une raison pour en rajouter davantage en allant chercher Kanon qui aurait très bien pu ressentir leur cosmos et les rejoindre.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête… Croisant les bras, Dokho ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était passé entre le moment où Shion était partit, l'arrivée des surplis et son retour.

Retour dans un vacarme assourdissant. Assit sur le surplis du cancer, jambes croisées à attendre avec une impatience remarquable, il gronda presque avant d'entendre la voix du bélier qui s'élevait. Encore…

-Je reste persuadé que tu t'es battu avec… Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es, Kanon !

-Je vous assure que non, grand pope…

Kanon n'en menait pas large. La mine basse, il semblait réellement s'être battu. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses vêtements, remis chichement, étaient sales de poussière. A croire qu'il avait subi plusieurs chutes dans une bagarre. Qui n'en n'était pas une. Ça ne manqua pas de faire ricaner la balance qui avait bien évidement remarqué que les bleus qui s'étendaient sur sa gorge n'était certainement pas faits avec des coups, mais bien des crocs.

-Shion…

-Pas maintenant Dohko. Cet impertinent trouble la paix fragile que nous avons à se chamailler avec le plus puissant spectre de l'enfer…

-Shion, je soutien Kanon.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre…

Il regarda les deux chevaliers tour à tour, Kanon légèrement agacé, probablement gêné d'avoir ainsi été découvert par son aîné, il en profita pour remettre son armure illico presto. Dohko avec un large sourire qui laissait suggérer que s'il s'était battu ce n'était pas ailleurs que dans un lit. Et que le corps à corps avait certainement plus blessé leurs égos que leurs physiques.

-Oh… Eh bien… Allons-y, vous nous faites perdre du temps là, et bientôt je n'aurais plus la force de vous transporter, c'est déjà bien qu'Hadès me laisse le faire.

Les pommettes un peu plus roses, Shion s'était détourné du chevalier des gémeaux en croisant les bras, faisant mine d'inspecter les surplis. C'était étrange l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance, mais après tout, il s'agissait là d'armures qui protégeaient les spectres d'Hadès. Sans doute que Saga avait eu raison de se rebeller ainsi lors de la réunion.

Enfiler de nouveaux ces armures, pour eux qui avaient trahit, à ce moment là, la Déesse Athéna, ça ne serait pas chose aisée. Il se mit dans la tête de les voir un par un dans son bureau afin de les rassurer, ou tenter d'apaiser les craintes qui pourraient les assaillir quant au fait qu'ils revêtiraient de nouveau les surplis.

Après cette rapide réflexion, il se fallut de peu de temps pour se téléporter aux alentours du sanctuaire. La protection d'Athéna faisant son œuvre, même le grand pope n'avait plus la permission de se téléporter à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

Néanmoins, même se trouver aussi loin lui faisait un bien fou. Il en fut de même pour la balance qui prit une grande inspiration d'air frais, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Par Athéna, ça fait tellement de bien de retrouver l'air frais.

-Nous devrions justement aller voir Athéna pour lui indiquer que nous avons les armures.

-Mu peut en vérifier l'état, Shion ?

En se retournant pour avoir la réponse du concerné, Dohko ne s'était pas attendu à le recevoir contre lui. Son cosmo était si faible que ça n'était même pas anormal qu'il cède ainsi sous l'effort. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas inquiet.

-Shion..?

Le secouant légèrement comme pour le sortir de l'inconscience, le brun finit par le porter dans ses bras sans aucun mal avant de prendre sur son dos deux surplis, laissant le gémeau se charger des quatre autres.

-Kanon, emmène-les à l'intérieur, je vais voir Mu concernant l'état de santé de Shion. Puis, on prévient Athéna dès que possible, tu seras le mieux placé pour, je compte sur toi.

-Oui.

Après ça, le temps était passé très rapidement. L'inquiétude gagnait Dohko, et ce fut pire encore pour Mu qui ouvrit son temple pour accueillir son maître qui était dans un piteux état. S'attelant aussitôt, il le fit entrer dans ses appartements pour l'allonger correctement et l'ausculter rapidement avant de soupire de soulagement.

Rassurés, Mu était reparti préparer quelques mixtures à la couleur douteuse qui avait pour but de le remettre sur pieds rapidement. À ce demander où il avait eu le temps d'aller chercher tant de graines et de plantes…

Shaka ne devait pas y être pour rien. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes encore avant que les paupières ne battent, dévoilant des yeux améthyste fatigués, encore voilés de sommeil. Assit sur le lit, près de lui, le brun le laissait patiemment sortir du sommeil.

-Bah dis-donc, quelle frayeur. Tu n'es plus tout jeune Shion.

-Je pense que je devrais reprendre l'entraînement avec autant d'ardeur que les chevaliers.

-Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, en effet. Je te ferais travailler ton endurance et ta cardio.

-Ma cardio ? Ton cœur ne bat qu'une fois par journée…

-Deux quand tu es dans les parages, se moqua gentiment l'autre.

Pour sûr, il allait bien et le cerveau ne semblait pas touché. Dohko avait doucement sourit en posant les mains sur les épaules de son bélier pour lui donner l'ordre muet de rester allongé le temps qu'il faudrait, et de ne pas se presser.

Il l'embrassa chastement, sachant pertinemment que Shion ne tolèrerait pas que son disciple tombe sur ce genre de scène –c'était d'autant plus vrai qu'ils se trouvaient dans son temple.

-Repose-toi maintenant, vieux bélier.

-Tss. Vieille balance.

-Je m'occupe pour toi d'aller voir Athéna.

-Ne prends pas le poste de conseiller aussi rapidement. Je souhaite te voir te battre avec Saga et Ayoros pour ça.

-Je compte leur céder la place volontiers. Je suis trop vieux pour tout ça. Puis les papiers, non merci. Je repasse plus tard. Notre Déesse attend.

Un dernier baiser signa le départ de Dokho qui, soulagé de le voir ainsi réveillé, tenait maintenant à rendre compte auprès de Saori qui devait être en possession de quatre surplis sur les six. Ils étaient en possession des protections, désormais, les plus grandes décisions allaient être prises.

Il était certain qu'obtenir ces armures signait, en quelques sortes, le début d'une nouvelle guerre sainte.

* * *

 _NdA : Bonsoir, c'est le... premier juin et je dois poster le 6. Je n'en peux jamais d'attendre, c'est plus fort que moi, alors je relis et fait ma note ce soir. À la demande générale d'une personne je continuerais de publier toutes les deux semaines, cela dit, les votes ne sont pas clos, je prendrais compte que toutes les voies. Quoi de plus ? J'entame l'écriture du chapitre 17 et... il s'en est passé des choses depuis le début !_

 _Dans ce chapitre : Kanon, ce petit coquinou qui couche avec Rhadamanthe ! Je n'y peux rien, j'aime ce couple. Enfin, j'aime les couples qui seront dedans. Et le rating M n'est pas là pour rien, ça viendra ! Les surplis, j'ai tellement aimé le chapitre (je ne sais plus combien d'ailleurs) où ils essaient leur surplis de nouveau -spoiler haha ! Mais vous aurez le temps de voir._

 _J'ai aimé écrire le passage Shion/Dohko, j'adore ces deux papys ! Et autrement, je ne me souviens plus réellement si j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre 6 ou non, ça remonte à tellement de temps déjà. Sur ce, je vous laisse me faire part de vos remarques, poser vos questions dans les commentaires ou en message privé, et je vous vois bientôt pour la suite !_


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Leur rapport ne s'était pas amélioré malgré le tour de garde où ils avaient pu parler plus calmement. Concernant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'y avait pas eu d'explications à proprement parler. Milo grognait tout bas quand il croisait Camus, et il lui répondait par son air d'indifférence. Chacun savait ce qu'attendait l'autre, et chacun était bien trop fier pour faire le premier pas. C'était comme céder devant l'ennemi et baisser sa défense, et sa fierté.

La fierté du verseau était précieuse. Elle avait déjà été ébréchée par la Déesse lors de leur réunion le jour-même de leur résurrection et il ne se sentait pas prêt à retenter l'expérience.

Tout le monde comprenait donc la raison pour laquelle Milo marmonnait dans sa barbe alors que Camus, debout juste à côté de lui, feignait la surdité pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Et c'était certainement les plus calmes d'entre tous.

Encore une fois ils étaient réunis, cependant, aucun n'affichait de mine ravie. Même le couple le plus doux de l'assemblée semblait si lointain que ça faisait perdre espoir à tout autre. Le scorpion, curieux comme il pouvait l'être, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils se fassent la tête à ce point. Ce n'était certainement pas dans leurs habitudes.

Tous debout, formant une rangée parfaite face au trône du grand pope, les chevaliers attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de la princesse qui, encore une fois, se faisait désirer. Shion n'était pas plus en avance et il arriva presque essoufflé devant les treize paires d'yeux.

Certains ne parvenaient pas à contenir leur ennui, d'autres leur impatience. Kanon, lui, était le seul souriant, scintillant dans son armure dorée. Ils en venaient même à se demander s'il l'avait retirée à un moment ou un autre.

Saga, lui, semblait perplexe. Bien qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour paraître le plus détendu possible, et le plus fermé aussi. Au bout de la file, il avait mit plus de distance entre Aldébaran et lui que chacun des chevaliers présents. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de temps pour qu'Athéna n'arrive, sceptre en main.

-Mes chers chevaliers, je vous ai demandé ici, en cet instant, afin de procéder à la remise des surplis.

La phrase fut à peine achevée qu'apparut devant chacun des chevaliers concernés l'armure dédiée à leur constellation. Dokho eu un sourire blasé, Shion avait bien préparé son coup… Les six gold saints avaient chacun eu une réaction très différente et ce fut Saga, encore une fois, qui prit la parole. Plus férocement que tout le monde ne l'aurait pensé.

-Je refuse ! Mon avis n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

-C'est un ordre, Saga. Nous ne demandons pas ton consentement, juste de l'enfiler.

-Shion, s'il te plaît, intervint la Déesse en posant sa main sur son bras tendu dans la direction du gémeau. Je m'en occupe, veux-tu ?

Elle n'attendit pas l'approbation du grand pope pour descendre les quelques marches menant de l'estrade à la rangée que formait ses protecteurs. Lentement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'aîné des gémeaux, effleurant la peau de son pouce calmement.

-Saga, j'imagine sans difficulté le mal qui te ronge, mais tu comprends bien que tu ne dois pas te laisser ainsi submerger, n'est-ce pas ?

-Athéna… Je vous ai tué à ce moment-là. Et même si ça a été pour une cause juste, je n'oublie pas que vous auriez pu définitivement perdre la vie à cet instant là. J'y ai trop attenté déjà pour porter de nouveau le surplis. Entendez-moi bien, personne ne sait ce qu'il va advenir lorsque nous les mettrons.

-J'entends bien Saga. Viendra un temps où tu mettras cette armure, j'ai foi en toi chevalier.

Il ferma les yeux, soudainement plus apaisé et la jeune femme reprit place naturellement, suivie du regard par l'ensemble des hommes présents dans la salle. Avec une voix plus forte, elle reprit la parole, invitant chacun d'entre eux à s'essayer au surplis revenu des Enfers.

-Chevaliers, je vous demande en ce jour de renouveler votre engagement auprès de votre Déesse protectrice.

DeathMask avait le premier à s'y essayer. Posant un genou à terre, il répéta les préceptes qu'il avait été contraint d'apprendre par cœur pour la première fois où il avait été nommé chevalier d'or. L'instant lui avait paru ennuyant et il lui tardait juste de retrouver une armure, qu'elle soit en or ou de ténèbres, il n'en avait que faire.

Le cancer n'avait pas d'appréhension particulière, à l'image qu'il avait toujours rejetée aux autres, il semblait même plutôt indifférent mais son expression neutre laissa place à une totale stupéfaction en ressentant la puissance envahir ses veines jusqu'à son âme. C'était… définitivement dangereux, il sentait un pouvoir endormit qui semblait être comparable à celui d'un dieu. Et pas n'importe lequel, il avait bien l'impression qu'il s'agissait là du seigneur des Enfers.

-Déesse Athéna… Se peut-il que ces armures aient été purifiées par Hadès lui-même.

-Sous la surveillance de Mu et Shion, j'y ai versé mon sang. Ces armures sont puissantes et nous ne savons pas encore quelles conséquences ça pourrait avoir sur vous.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de pouvoir. Ça me prend jusqu'à l'âme.

Au moment où Aphrodite posa son genou à terre pour prêter allégeance à Athéna, il senti une angoisse profonde l'habiter. DeathMask semblait soucieux et portait sur lui un regard particulièrement inquiet qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant.

Néanmoins, le poisson ne cilla pas et se ferma aussitôt sur lui-même en reprenant place une fois que son corps fut recouvert de cette protection des enfers. Shion s'était attendu à ce type de réaction. C'était à eux maintenant de faire en sorte d'accepter l'armure. Cette dernière, en tout cas, semblait ne pas les rejeter.

Le capricorne, quant à lui, avait davantage craint le regard du lion posé sur lui plutôt que la puissance qui avait parcourut ses veines. Contre toute attente, il n'avait rien ressenti de si maléfique que les deux précédents l'avaient laissé entendre. Naturellement, comme s'il avait déjà accepté l'armure, il avait reprit sa place, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Et tout le monde pouvait deviner qu'il s'était fait une joie de renouveler son engagement auprès de sa Déesse. Jurant qu'il la protégerait, une fois de plus, au prix de sa vie.

Quand Camus avait fait un pas en avant, il avait été retenu par la main de Milo sur son poignet, ça n'était pas passé inaperçu, alors Mu s'était simplement désigné de lui-même pour enfiler le surplis. Shion l'observait avec une attention particulière. C'était lui qui aurait dû la recevoir, cependant, c'était bel et bien son disciple qui était désormais le gardien de la première maison. Personne d'autre que lui.

Le surplis avait répondu à son cosmo avec une agressivité particulièrement puissante qui avait fait avancer le grand pope d'un pas, prévenant. Shaka observait simplement la scène sans rien dire de plus.

Personne n'était sans savoir que Mu possédait une force comparable à ceux qui passaient des heures et des heures à travailler leurs muscles. Il était une force de la nature et c'était aussi pour cette raison que personne ne lui cherchait réellement des noises. Pourtant, il avait perdu plus d'une fois l'équilibre lorsque le surplis c'était assemblé contre son corps.

Sa réaction fit frémir quelques uns en le voyant céder sous la puissance dévastatrice qui l'étouffait soudainement, tombant à quatre pattes pour reprendre son souffle. Shaka avait été le premier à se rendre à côté de lui pour l'aider à se relever alors que Shion interrogeait Athéna du regard. Saga se retint de toute remarque, serrant les poings.

-C'est bon… Elle doit s'habituer à moi… elle recherchait davantage le cosmos de maître Shion.

Il ferma les yeux et prit appui sur la vierge pour reprendre place avec tant de grâce que ça suscitait presque le respect. Shaka s'en inquiétait, ils avaient eu cette discussion plus d'une fois et leur rancœur avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici était loin déjà.

-Camus, tu ne devrais pas… chuchota le scorpion en resserrant sa prise sur son poignet.

-Assez Milo… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le choix. Avait répondu aussi bas le concerné.

Se retirant, non sans mal, de la main puissante renfermée sur lui, le verseau s'avança et s'inclina respectueusement, répétant à son tour les principes qu'il s'engageait à suivre de nouveau. Une impression étrange le gagnait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son ami dans son dos.

Le surplis revêtu sans aucun mal, tout lui revenait en mémoire, chamboulant dans ses esprits toutes ses pensées. Les souvenirs vivaces, douloureux, s'ancraient en lui et il se vit dans l'obligation de l'enlever une fois afin de calmer son esprit pour la posséder de nouveau.

En se retournant vers les autres chevaliers, il senti l'aura puissante que dégageait Milo, il ne fut même pas surprit de constater que les deux autres à ses côtés se soient décalés. L'ongle meurtrier sorti, il regardait Camus comme s'il était sa proie avant de serrer les poings et quitter l'assemblée sans revenir sur ses pas. Pas même quand l'ex chevalier du bélier le lui ordonna. Le verseau senti de nouveau la brûlure des mains de Milo sur son cou, comme un fantôme qui ne le lâchait pas.

Saga, quant à lui, ne s'était toujours pas résigné à la porter. Il avait de nouveau prêté serment, au même titre que ceux qui ne possédaient pas encore leur armure.

La Déesse avait également profité de l'occasion pour sacrer Shion au poste de grand pope, officiellement cette fois. En plus de quoi ils avaient solennellement demandé à Saga et Ayoros de prétendre tous deux au titre de bras droit, afin d'épauler Shion dans ses devoirs. Ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement réticents. C'était… un peu plus compliqué concernant Saga.

Une certaine pression revenait à la charge, étouffante et malsaine. Selon lui. La main d'Ayoros sur son épaule suffit à le calmer, le résonner un peu. Il était un vrai baume. Un clin d'œil suggéré de la part du chevalier du lion le fit à peine sourire. De toute façon, il se désisterait au dernier moment.

Il s'était passé encore quelques instants avant qu'ils ne puissent quitter les lieux. Saga avait été demandé par Athéna en personne, dans ses appartements, Mu s'était rendu auprès de son maître et Camus s'était rendu au huitième temple sans quitter le surplis, paré à toute éventualité.

Dévalant les marches à toute allure, il ne lui fallu que très peu de temps pour se rendre à l'endroit désiré, entrant sans y être invité. L'entrée portait déjà les séquelles de la fureur du scorpion, et le verseau commençait à croire que s'y rendre était une mauvaise idée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Vociféra le grec en le rejoignant.

Il était à une distance toute mesurée du français, comme si s'approcher allait lui brûler la peau. L'ongle encore visible, il gardait les bras croisés, comme si ça lui permettait de garder pour lui la fureur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Je ne t'ai pas invité. Pars d'ici !

-Milo. Je n'ai pas le choix. Et si je l'avais eu, je ne l'aurais pas mise.

-Parce que Saga l'a enfilée, lui ?! Ne te trouve pas d'excuses bidon Camus !

-Ne fait pas l'enfant, c'est notre devoir.

-Mais ça va bien avec ça ! Est-ce que tu le ressens, Cam', tout le désespoir qui court dans ton corps ? Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Ce surplis causera votre perte à tous et je ne veux pas te voir mourir encore une fois !

-Il s'agit de défendre Athéna, nous avons déjà subit une attaque dont tu as fait les frais. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit d'autre au sanctuaire !

Le huitième gardien réfléchit à cette phrase, il l'avait attentivement retenue et pesait chaque mot comme s'ils détenaient la vérité que son ami tentait de lui cacher. Décroisant les bras, il fit quelques pas en avant pour se retrouver à une distance qui laissait supposer que c'était là une conversation entre deux amis proches.

-Tu tiens à protéger qui, réellement ? Ne me prends-tu pas pour un gamin par hasard ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Oh si ! Camus, oui ça me regarde ! Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on protège et qu'on garde précieusement. J'ai tué tellement d'ennemis dans mes missions, et de tellement de façons que même toi tu en tremblerais de peur. Ne crois pas que je suis quelqu'un qu'on protège.

-Je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Je te dis que je m'en…-

-Non. Là…

Milo posa son index sur la gorge pâle, retraçant une large marque rosée. Il fallu peu de temps à Camus pour lui retirer sa main d'un geste vif, avec un pas de recul afin de protéger son cou autrefois agressé par ce même homme.

La seconde d'après, le verseau avait prit la fuite, encore une fois. C'était devenu si habituel que son ami ne prenait plus la peine de lui courir après, le laissant s'enfermer dans son temple et s'évader dans un livre qui avait le don de le détendre, le faire relativiser. Cependant, la marque paraissait étrange. Milo l'aurait bien remarqué s'il l'avait eu avant de mettre le surplis, et cette position, ça lui rappelait douloureusement l'endroit même où il avait été marqué par ses mains. L'endroit même où il l'avait étranglé.

Jamais Camus n'avait couru aussi vite pour regagner sa maison, prenant directement la direction de sa salle de bain pour observer les traces de doigts qui s'affichaient sur sa peau. C'étaient quoi ces effets secondaires ? Il grogna et fit demi-tour pour se rendre dans sa bibliothèque, s'emparant d'un livre sur lequel il comptait bien passer sa frustration.

Déjà, il ne savait pas pour quelles raisons il s'en était allé voir Milo. Certainement pas donner des explications, et encore moins se faire pardonner quoi que ce soit. C'était une force étrange qui l'avait poussé là-bas et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se disait à quel point ça avait été inutile. De toute évidence, son corps avait besoin de s'habituer à cette armure et il n'y avait qu'en la portant que ça se ferait.

Saga, lui, n'était toujours pas du même avis. Face à Athéna, assit dans son salon devant une tasse de thé qu'il ne touchait pas, il la sondait du regard, comme s'il trouverait une réponse à chacune de ses questions.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu feras parti, au même titre que Shion et Ayoros, des premiers attaqués au sanctuaire s'il y a une nouvelle attaque. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de cette protection ?

-Athéna, je vous ai tué quand je portais ce surplis. Je ne puis le mettre de nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ton geste, à ce moment-là, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu le devais. Cela ne t'a-t-il pas délivré de tout ce mal qui te rongeait encore ? Il n'y avait que toi qui le pouvais. Tu m'as tué de tes mains, Saga. Et pourtant, maintenant, plus une seule once de méchanceté parcours ton être. Abandonne-toi totalement à l'être bon que tu es devenu, sans aucune crainte. Je suis ta Déesse, je veillerais sur toi.

-Je crois en vos paroles, et la bienveillance que vous m'accordez est même supérieure que ce à quoi chaque chevalier désire venant de votre part. Cependant, je crains ne pas savoir vous protéger comme il se doit en étant en possession de cette armure.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que celles d'or ne nous reviennent.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Athéna resta interdite, silencieuse, elle ne répondit pas à la question volontairement, laissant le gémeau seul avec cette réflexion. Il prit la tasse entre ses mains, soufflant d'aise sous la chaleur qui redonnait vie à ses doigts froids, il ne but cependant pas.

Les yeux dans le vague, il finit par se lever et prendre la boîte contenant l'armure venant des Enfers. Il ne promit rien en passant la porte qui menait à la sortie, mais la jeune femme était rassurée par ce simple geste. Elle savait qu'il réfléchirait posément à sa requête, comme l'homme sage qu'il était devenu.

L'instant d'après, elle fut rejoint par Shion qui scruta la pièce et s'installa à la même place que le gémeau quelques minutes avant lui. Il expliqua vaguement l'état de Mu qui n'était en rien grave. Elle avait bien remarqué le sourire paternel qu'il affichait quand il parlait de son jeune disciple et une telle relation lui réchauffait le cœur.

Après ça, ils étaient restés muets de longues minutes, sans se regarder, perdus l'un et l'autre dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient perturbées par une aura qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Dans un éclair sombre, aveuglant, il était apparu devant eux. Sans trop de cérémonie, et seul, accordant ainsi la confiance la plus totale en Athéna et ses saints. Pourtant Shion s'était levé directement, s'interposant entre lui et la Déesse et l'aura qu'il avait jugé d'amicale avait finit par lui faire baisser les armes.

Hadès, vêtu d'une longue robe de cérémonie noire, s'était incliné pour saluer la jeune femme qui le lui avait rendu aussitôt avec un léger sourire. Le grand pope avait ensuite été congédié et ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux, l'un en face de l'autre, à se jauger du regard.

-Que me vaut cette venue, Hadès ? Demanda-t-elle doucereusement.

-Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Nous sommes maintenant en mesure de savoir exactement où se trouvent les armures d'or, et les doutes que tu avais se confirment. Poséidon en est bien en possession.

-Comment as-tu pu les retrouver aussi facilement ?

-Certaines sont entrées en résonnances. Les mêmes que celles que tu es venue emprunter chez moi. Le bélier, le cancer, le gémeau, le capricorne, le verseau et le poisson.

Elle médita un court instant sur la nouvelle, répondant d'elle-même à certaines questions. La jeune femme finit par prendre place aux côtés du Dieu des Enfers, posant une main chaleureuse sur son genou pour le forcer à la regarder.

-Il est temps pour moi d'agir Hadès. Je peux compter sur toi pour me donner plus d'indications ?

-Tes troupes ne sont pas prêtes encore. Ils ne s'en souviennent certainement pas, mais avec moi, il leur avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer au surplis et m'est d'avis que ça sera encore le cas. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont pu endosser de nouveau leur armure d'or entre temps.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, cependant, ça ne peut pas attendre, nous ne savons pas quand notre ennemi passera à l'attaque.

-C'est pour cette raison que je me chargerais de mener cette offensive.

-Est-ce une alliance ?

-N'allons pas jusque là, je te prête mes hommes le temps d'aller récupérer tes armures. Les Enfers ne sont pas si faciles à pénétrer. Mes juges se feront un plaisir de régler leurs comptes aux Marinas. Il se peut même qu'aucun combat ne s'engage. Cela dit… Je ne peux rien garantir pour autant.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, rejetant ses longs cheveux mauves derrière ses épaules. Ils avaient encore parlé du fait que les spectres séjourneraient un moment au sanctuaire pour tirer le plus d'informations possible concernant la guerre sainte qui avait eu lieu face au Dieu des mers.

Après une longue discussion, ils en étaient venus à une date précise pour attaquer. Poséidon devait déjà se douter que la Déesse interviendrait si elle était au courant que les armures avaient résonné l'espace de quelques secondes chacune. Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ce soit l'un des trois juges qui vienne de lui même régler ce léger malentendu.

L'ambiance était légère, en aucun cas hostile et chacun des deux se réjouissait qu'une telle entente les lies désormais. Au moment pour Hadès de partir, la jeune femme lui affirma qu'elle mettrait à disposition toute la documentation qu'elle avait concernant les Marina et Poséidon.

-Je me demande aussi si tu es en possession d'informations concernant les assaillants que nous avons eus ici précédemment.

-On ne m'a pas mentionné leurs noms, je ne puis t'aider davantage, Athéna.

-Il s'agirait d'Aédé et Uranie, deux muses de la mythologie.

-Mince… je me suis réellement trompé sur la piste à exploiter. Il faut que je rentre maintenant. Écoute, je te tiens au courant dès que possible, en attendant prend garde à toi et je te conseille vivement de mettre en place une ronde de surveillance plus aiguisée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Quatre hommes si tu le peux.

-Hadès, tu me sembles bien inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne répondit pas, usant de sa puissance pour faire demander un spectre qui apparut sur le champ en face de lui, tête baissée et genou au sol. Pourtant son surplis ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. La wyvern attendait patiemment l'ordre de son Dieu, mais il avait relevé la tête en direction des deux Dieux qui semblaient pris dans une discussion sérieuse.

-Rhadamanthe, je compte sur toi pour veiller au bien d'Athéna durant un moment. Cet ordre vient directement de moi et je ne tolèrerais aucun débordement, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, votre majesté.

Le Dieu des Enfers prit entre ses mains celles de la Déesse sans la lâcher du regard, lui demandant de ne pas passer à l'action dans l'immédiat et de lui faire revenir son spectre immédiatement si la menace frappait de nouveau.

Sans répondre à ses questions, et sans plus de cérémonie, il disparut dans ce même éclair dans lequel il était apparu quelques instants plus tôt. Rhadamanthe s'était relevé, mais il était incliné face à Athéna, promettant de la servir sous les ordres directs d'Hadès. Aussi, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Kanon débarquer immédiatement dans ses appartements.

Bon sang, avoir un spectre au sanctuaire n'allait pas être de tout repos. Elle se jura mentalement de tirer les vers du nez de l'autre Dieu. Sincèrement, il allait lui payer d'amener plus de tensions qu'il y en avait déjà au sein du sanctuaire.

* * *

 _NdA : Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Alors, je tiens à m'expliquer sur le fait que ce chapitre soit posté un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je ne sais pas si je saurais le faire lundi. Je ne suis pas chez moi depuis... le 8! et je ne rentre pas avannnnt... le 22, ou 24... Je profite d'une petite connexion pour poster ce chapitre. Dans l'ensemble, j'ai eu du mal à avancer récemment. Surtout que ma feuille de route est moitié sur pc, moitié sur papier et... je n'ai pas mes papiers ici bas. Donc, j'ai su boucler mon chapitre 17 tant bien que mal, mais le 18... il attendra mon retour !_

 _Le chapitre 7, j'avais beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Sans savoir si c'est à cause de ce Milo/Camus omniprésent, la légère bouderie de Shaka envers Mu (que je n'ai cependant toujours pas expliqué, mais ils reviendront dessus), ou Rhadada au sanctuaire ! Si c'est pas le pied tout ça. Je me suis fait une relecture du début à ce chapitre et j'ai l'impression d'être si loin maintenant... Il faut dire, chapitre 18 quand même ! Bon, dans le prochain, on avance un peu plus dans le scénario, Zeus merci. J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre (je me répète, je le sais), je l'avais fait à un loto où ma vieille mère m'avait traînée de force ! Mes petits chevaliers partagent tous mes bons moments et tous mes malheurs. Comment ne pas craquer ?_

 _Dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous aurez apprécié. Même si ça veut sensiblement dire la même chose. J'en profite d'être ici pour me faire une petite pub ! Je travaille sur une autre fiction en court de route, puisque j'ai vraiment très bien avancé celle-ci et que ça me permet de m'évader. C'est un univers alternatif, dans le genre science-fi, et tout ça. Avec des puces électroniques, une monarchie dictaturale et plein de choses super chouettes ! Enfin, je compte avancer de quelques chapitres rapidement, puisque je suis très inspirée, et ça me permettra de poster tantôt "Sancta Sedes" et tantôt l'autre fiction.  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est très important pour moi -au plus ça passe, au plus je papote dis-donc... et je vous dis à tout bientôt pour le chapitre 8 ! Je vous poutouille plein la face._


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, et pourtant il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, c'était bien d'elle que venait le chant doux et agréable qui retentissait entre les colonnes de l'immense temple. Derrière elle, un jeune homme s'occupait de nouer ses longs cheveux roux dans une tresse stricte. Il appréciait simplement le chant de la femme qui regardait ses deux sœurs de loin.

-Ganymède, que font Mélété et Mnémé ?

Encore une fois, ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé, et l'échanson était certain que sans son cosmo il n'aurait jamais pu entendre celui d'Aédé comme on entendait clairement la voix d'une personne qui nous parlait en face.

-Dame Mélété médite près de la fontaine, une nymphe s'est occupée de lui mettre des lys dans les cheveux tout à l'heure. Quant à Mnémé elle parle avec Clio. Ils se sont toujours très bien entendus, n'est-ce pas.

-Oui, c'est elle qui en a fait une muse. Savais-tu Ganymède, que tu aurais pu l'être aussi ? Tu es juste arrivée trop tard, mais je ne regrette pas que tu sois à notre service. Tes mains sont douces et douées.

-Merci bien, Dame Aédé. Votre compliment me va droit au cœur.

Sans afficher de sourire pour autant, il continua sa tresse et la finalisa d'une petite fleur trouvée dans le jardin même. Il revint en face d'elle et s'inclina simplement pour prendre congés, et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été bousculé par une autre muse qui s'en excusa aussitôt, mais sans grande conviction.

-Uranie. Tu devrais faire attention avec ce genre d'objet, tu sais ?

La jeune femme ricana en tournant son visage vers lui. Ganymède était peut-être au-dessus d'elle dans la hiérarchie, mais ça n'empêchait en rien qu'en dehors des missions, ils étaient égaux, d'ailleurs, leurs puissances étaient presque similaires.

La muse portait son masque, mais pas le reste de son armure. Il était complètement noir, seule une rose était dessinée en blanc sous son œil droit. Pourtant, il devinait sans mal la grimace de dégoût qu'elle pouvait arborer. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça serait le cas. Pourtant, en sentant le regard d'Aédé –qui n'était pas sa muse protectrice-, elle rangea immédiatement son compas en rechignant.

-Pourquoi rends-tu donc visite à Dame Aédé ?

-Je viens aux nouvelles. Nous n'avons eu que très peu d'informations concernant Poséidon et en enfer nous n'avons rien eu du tout… Il est primordial d'en obtenir si on veut mener l'attaque avant même ces fichus chevaliers. Maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, ça ne saurait tarder.

-Oh, mais une attaque est prévue. Cependant, je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une opération orchestrée par Dame Athéna. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'Hadès sera le premier à agir. Assied-toi donc pour en discuter.

-Vas-tu me coiffer ?

-Oui, évidement.

La muse protectrice hocha de la tête pour toute réponse. Leur source était fiable, ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper, c'était certain. Uranie quant à elle s'était assise à côté de la muse de la voix qu'elle percevait mieux en étant à côté d'elle.

Aédé était muette de naissance. Au même titre que ses deux sœurs, elle avait un sens manquant. Mnémé été née sans la vue et Mélété sans l'ouïe. Triplées, elles avaient tout partagé depuis toujours, même leur envie de trouver un dieu à servir. Et ça n'avait pas été de tout repos avant qu'elles n'y parviennent. Par chance, ce dernier avait des ambitions qui dépassaient leurs espérances.

C'était elles qui avait aussi recruté les neuf autres muses, et chacune des triplées avait trois muses sous son aile. Ganymède, lui, était simplement arrivé en tant qu'échanson du dieu qu'elles servaient désormais.

Dans les mains expertes du serviteur apparut une brosse qu'il avait créée de lui-même dans une glace qui lui refroidissait le cuir chevelu dès qu'il passait dans ses cheveux. Elle frissonnait de tout son être alors qu'il dénouait les longues mèches brunes légèrement ondulées.

-Ne serait-il pas plus prévenant de mener une attaque contre Hadès maintenant qu'on le peut ?

-Nous ne connaissons pas son but, ça ne servirait à rien. De plus, ils ne savent pas où nous trouver. Nous ne sommes pas chez Poséidon et les armures d'or tant recherchées se trouvent là-bas.

-Mais, Dame Aédé, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'il se cache derrière tout ça. A en juger par l'actualité de la ville, je crains…-

-Ne soit pas aussi certain, Uranie de l'astronomie.

La susnommée se tut un instant, Ganymède s'afférait à la tâche qu'il avait commencée, nouant les mèches rebelles dans un chignon décoiffé, fredonnant un air inconnu.

Délos était relativement calme, abondante en flore et en faune diverse, c'était reposant de se trouver dans un endroit pareil. La luminosité et les fleurs du parterre rappelaient Elysion, un véritable paradis sur une île perdue près des côtes Grecques. En contre bas de la falaise s'étendaient de longues plages de sable blanc et brûlant.

Les nymphes y avait élues domicile depuis un moment déjà, des époques mythologique et ce n'était pas rare d'en croiser. D'autant plus que les hommes qui y résidaient étaient tout à fait mignons et plaisants.

-En ce qui concerne Troie, la guerre ne devrait pas tarder à éclater, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai demandé de refermer le portail menant cette ville à notre île. Cependant, il est resté ouvert si longtemps qu'un simple chevalier d'or serait capable de nous retrouver s'il pointait le bout de son nez là-bas.

-Ce n'est pas dans leur priorité cependant. Ils restent chaudement au sanctuaire. L'attaque surprise a dû les effrayer, d'autant plus qu'ils n'ont pas d'armure pour protéger leur Déesse chérie. Reprit Ganymède assez fier de son résultat.

Il vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe, en face des deux femmes dont la beauté était égale. Le visage fin, pâle, elles préféraient ne pas avoir sur leur peau la marque jugée impure du bronzage –bien que ce soit tout à fait appétissant sur la gente masculine dont les muscles saillants roulaient sous le soleil de plomb.

Boudeur, il prit entre ses doigts le bas de la robe blanche que portait Aédé pour tirer dessus comme un enfant l'aurait fait.

-Dame Aédé, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé embrasser le chevalier d'or du scorpion la fois passée ?

-Voyons, Ganymède… toi et moi savons parfaitement comment ça se serait terminé. Et je ne tenais pas à laisser des preuves aussi flagrantes de l'étendue de ton pouvoir. La prochaine fois tu pourras, si tu ne tombes pas sur le chevalier de glace avant.

-Oh, oui ! Je veux rencontrer Camus. Vous savez, Dame Aédé, il paraît qu'il me ressemble énormément. Je me demande à quel point c'est vrai.

La muse protectrice eu un large sourire réconfortant et tapota gentiment sur sa main avant de la garder entre les siennes, la frictionnant pour tenter, vainement, de la réchauffer. L'adulte avait à lui seul l'âge des trois sœurs réunies, et pourtant, il gardait la beauté et le physique d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Se balançant doucement de gauche à droite sous l'attention reçue, sa longue chevelure carmine suivait le mouvement dans de grandes ondulations.

-Puis, nous ne pouvions pas rester davantage, ajouta Uranie en touchant à sa coiffure. Le chevalier d'or des gémeaux à bien faillit me tomber dessus. Quand bien même la nature de notre pouvoir est la même, je crains que le combat soit difficile pour moi.

-Tu n'aurais pas tenu bien longtemps face à lui, il est vrai que sa puissance est un problème. Cependant il ne possédait pas d'armure, il était vulnérable.

-Notre Dieu n'aurait pas toléré d'acte de ce genre pour de simples renseignements sur Poséidon, vous le savez, voyons.

Ils acquiescèrent tout deux et la muse protectrice se leva gracieusement pour prendre congés. La natte suivait la courbe de son dos quand elle marchait et elle eu vite fait de rejoindre le temple qui se dressait à côté d'eux. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour parler à ses sœurs.

Elles ne se parlaient que rarement pour des triplées, et leurs échanges étaient souvent sanguins. Il fallait dire aussi que, contrairement à ce qu'elle paraissait, Aédé était la plus sanguine des trois. Impulsive, elle sortait vite de ses gonds et avait tendance à enfoncer profondément ses griffes dans sa proie et toujours resserrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. En dehors de quelques rares muses, et Ganymède, elle ne parlait qu'à très peu de gens, et ne se montrait pas du tout humaine.

Ce dernier avait prit sa place à côté d'Uranie sans plus de cérémonie. Il reprenait la place qu'il avait lorsque les protectrices n'étaient pas là, c'était lui qui les dirigeait.

-Mais dis-moi, Uranie, tu es gémeau aussi, et il se trouve que ce n'est pas votre seul point commun.

-En effet, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Ganymède.

-Eh bien c'est très simple. Comment agirais-tu si quelqu'un venait à s'en prendre à ta précieuse jumelle, Érato ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais le simple fait qu'elle crispe ses mains sur sa robe, jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses doigts, le contentait amplement. De toute évidence, elle avait comprit où il voulait en venir et c'était tant mieux. Loin d'elle l'idée de désobéir volontairement aux protectrices, bien qu'elle soit sous la bénédiction de Mélété.

-Pourquoi diable devons-nous encore attendre avant de passer à l'offensive ?

-Nous devons attendre que la guerre n'éclate. Quand le sang aura assez coulé, le sacrifice sera complet et il nous reviendra en pleine forme. Tu le sais tout ça ?

-Oui, évidement. Mais pourquoi ne déclenchons-nous pas la guerre nous même. Nous en avons le pouvoir.

-Uranie… il faut donc tout te dire. Pourquoi penses-tu que Calliope, Terpsichore et Thalie sont absentes ?

La muse croisa les jambes sous l'évidence. Calliope de l'éloquence était celui qu'il fallait pour parler distinctement, se faire entendre haut et fort par les Troyens, sans nul doute qu'avec des textes préparés et répandus par lui, Terpsichore de la poésie, il y parviendrait sans problème. Quant à Thalie de la comédie, elle s'occuperait bien de faire monter le conflit, jouant deux rôles pour les monter les uns contre les autres. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les protégées d'Aédé ne fassent éclater une guerre sans précédent.

Évidement, elle aurait préféré aller en mission à leur place, faire revivre son Dieu était un privilège qu'elle aurait voulu se voir accordé, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Pourtant certaine avec ses prévisions, elle aurait pu semer le désordre au même titre que les trois autres.

Se relevant, elle s'excusa auprès de Ganymède pour aller retrouver sa tour d'astrologie confectionnée pour elle particulièrement. En étant ainsi recluse, elle pourrait sans aucun mal faire une estimation sur la date à laquelle la guerre civile éclaterait.

Elle demanda l'accord de sa muse protectrice, Mélété. Sa surdité l'empêchait de comprendre grâce à la parole, et si, ici, ils avaient tous apprit la langue des signes, la femme entendait les questions avant même qu'elles ne soient posées. Sa méditation lui permettait de comprendre des choses que le commun des mortels ne pouvait pas entendre.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière était sans doute la plus discrète et douce des triplées. Souvent en recul, elle ne parlait que très peu et ses conseils étaient souvent justes et avisés. Ce n'était pas rares de voir les muses venir lui poser des questions, même si elles étaient sous la protection d'une autre.

Mélété de la méditation avait, à la différence d'Aédé, des yeux verts. La première les ayant marrons. Mnémé, elle, les avait bleus quand elle les ouvrait. Cependant elles étaient toutes trois rousses et portaient fièrement des tâches de rousseurs délicates. La sourde avait sous son aile Uranie de l'astronomie, qui se tenait devant elle pour avoir son approbation, ainsi que sa sœur jumelle, Érato de l'érotisme et Melpomène de la tragédie.

Quant à Mnémé de la mémoire, c'était la plus grande vivante des trois. Croquant la vie à pleine dent, elle se faisait souvent réprimander par ses sœurs, cadette des trois. Il n'était pas rare de voir les muses autour d'elle, et d'un feu de camp, à écouter les histoires qu'elle comptait avec passion. Elle portait toujours son masque en platine de chevalière dont la moitié était gribouillée d'écrits en tout genre, dans une langue différente que le grec.

Ses trois protégées l'aidaient parfois à raconter les légendes. Clio de l'histoire était surement la plus prometteuse d'entre toutes. Euterpe de la musique prenait pour plaisir de les mettre en chanson quand Polymnie du chant funéraire restait en retrait pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance.

Ganymède se retrouvait seul dans son coin du jardin du temple, plus loin, deux des triplées étaient calmes, ne parlaient pas. L'une méditait, l'autre écrivait sur un long parchemin une histoire dont elle avait le secret. Il ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la guerre n'éclate et que leur Dieu ne leur revienne, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ensuite, tout s'enchaînerait à vive allure. Tant et si bien que les chevaliers d'Athéna n'auraient pas le temps de voir venir.

Cela dit, Uranie avait tout de même raison de s'en faire. S'ils avaient réellement prévus une attaque chez Poséidon sous peu, et s'ils parvenaient réellement à récupérer les armures d'or… ça allait compliquer la tâche. Le tout était de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles Hadès avait tenu à leur prêter main forte. Sans doute enverrait-il quelqu'un aux Enfers pour en apprendre plus. Il fallait dire qu'avec l'aide d'Uranie et Aédé ils formaient une sacrée bonne équipe.

Il avait foi en ce que disait la jeune femme qui s'en était allée dans sa tour d'astronomie, ses sources étaient souvent fiables et elle lisait dans les étoiles mieux et plus vite que personne. Il y réfléchirait, en parlerait avec la muse protectrice de la voix. Sans doute valait-il mieux tenir une embuscade chez Poséidon, et le prévenir avant tout, que ses soldats se tiennent prêts.

Ils étaient encore tous jeunes, malheureusement pour lui, ils n'avaient pas été ressuscités par Hadès. Athéna avait eu les mots pour le convaincre. Et Ganymède était certain que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne sache comment elle avait réussit ce tour de force.

Lui aussi, parviendrait à faire chanter le Dieu des Enfers. Il était fier de ses plans. Il avait de quoi les mettre à exécution. Pourvu qu'il soit écouté et approuvé par les triplées, et tout serait gagné d'avance. Dans son plan, il n'y avait pas de failles.

* * *

 _NdA : Parce que j'ai pas arrêter de trépigner de place en disant "les méchants, les méchants, les méchants, les méchants !" en boucle tout le temps que j'ai posté ce chapitre haha ! Je suis un peu timbrée ! Alors, que dire de pluuuuus-euh ? Il s'en passe des choses sur les routes Russes. Vous avez le cancer du Sida. C'est dangereux pour la vie, ça ? Noooon... Tu crois ? (Antoire Daniel, Vox Makers, Piofutac, sortez de mon corps !) Et donc, on apprend le nombre de méchant, c'est qui et patati et patata mais pas le dieu ! HAHAHAHAHAHA des pronostiques ?  
_

 _J'étais à un loto avec ma mère en tapant ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit à 22h24, le 9 avril. Et on est... leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 30 juin. Je prépare à l'avance. Je sais ! Mais ça date depuis le moment de l'écriture, hein ! Faut dire que je suis arrêtée au chapitre 17 et le 18 baaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... j'attends Dame Inspiration. Je sais déjà de quoi ça traite, et ça sera pas joyeux, mais j'ai pas encore tout en tête. BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEF ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques et à dans deux semaines pour la suite !_

 _Edit : Comment ça j'ai oublié de posté ? Mais pas du tout ! Mon alarme n'a pas fonctionné c'est tout. Si, si, je vous assure j'ai une alarme sur mon téléphone pour me souvenir de quand poster. Parce que toutes les deux semaines... j'oublie à force. Enfin, voilà. C'est pour compensé l'avance du chapitre 7, un retard sur le chapitre 8. Bisous à tous !_


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Cette nuit là, Saga n'avait eu aucun mal à se réveiller afin de prendre son tour de garde. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Kanon était revenu mine de rien, vêtu de son armure dorée, de sa ronde qu'il avait faite avec Rhadamanthe. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, l'aîné pu aisément deviner qu'il portait de nouveaux coups sur lui. Ils étaient incapables de rester tranquilles sans se cogner dessus.

D'ailleurs, il n'eu pas vraiment le temps de le croiser, récoltant les quelques informations qu'il avait à lui donner avant de partir rejoindre Camus avec qui il partageait le tour. Aphrodite et Mu se chargeaient, quant à eux, du dernier tour avant le lever du jour. Après quoi, encore d'autres chevaliers surveilleraient le sanctuaire.

Le verseau l'attendait calmement, déjà appuyé contre les colonnes du premier temple, il fixait simplement l'horizon et ne se retourna pas quand il senti le cosmo de son ami arriver derrière lui. Il ne fut pas étonné de constater qu'il ne portait pas le surplis, même s'il l'avait sur son dos –en cas d'extrême urgence.

D'un accord muet ils s'étaient mit en route, calmement, pour franchir la barrière mise en place par Athéna afin d'effectuer leur garde. Le relevé d'un groupe à l'autre était toujours périlleux, il existait quelques minutes durant lesquelles le sanctuaire n'était pas protégé. Cependant, la protection autour des maisons était à elle seule une sûreté imprenable pour quiconque n'avait pas le droit de la pénétrer.

Les deux hommes s'étaient toujours bien entendus, autant que des chevaliers qui avaient vécus de longues années ensemble pouvaient s'entendre. Saga était quelqu'un de posé, quand il ne tentait pas de tuer les Dieux à ses heures perdues, exigeant et consciencieux. Sa présence avait même quelque chose de rassurant, Camus n'ignorait pas sa puissance, de plus ils s'entendaient sur bon nombre de points.

Cela dit, les heures de garde avec lui étaient sans doute trop silencieuses. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, Camus se suffisait à lui-même, la solitude était son crédo et il n'aimait pas particulièrement parler pour ne rien dire. S'attacher plus qu'il ne le fallait à quelqu'un était même plutôt inutile, voire dangereux. Ça pourrait facilement compromettre des missions.

-Tu me sembles bien anxieux ce soir, Camus. Est-ce à propos de mon surplis, ou de Milo ?

-Des deux, je suppose.

-Oh. Il est rare que tu te livres concernant Milo.

-Ce n'est pas si important. Il ne suffit de presque rien pour que ça redevienne comme avant entre nous.

-En es-tu sûr ?

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, pas réellement désireux d'en dévoiler plus sur les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver ou non envers le scorpion. Ce crétin d'arthropode qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et de façon si désordonnée qu'il ne parvenait pas à le suivre !

-En ce qui concerne ton surplis, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas le porter. De plus, les réactions de certains ne facilitent pas les choses.

-Mu est revenu en nage de son tour de garde d'hier, sans forces. Il doit encore s'y habituer.

-Oui, Shion s'occupe personnellement de lui. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ce qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas la force qui nous est drainée lorsqu'on la porte, mais les effets secondaires.

-En as-tu parlé à Shion et Athéna ?

Il acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête avant de lui montrer la marque sur son cou qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il enfilait l'armure. Souvenir cuisant de la part du scorpion qui l'avait escorté devant la Déesse lorsque celle-ci l'avait demandé.

Après ce court échange, ils n'avaient que très peu parlé. C'était toujours Saga qui lançait les discussions et Camus se rendait compte à quel point il n'était pas doué pour les faire durer dans le temps. Parler de tout et de rien, ce n'était pas utile, quand bien même il appréciait la présence du gémeau.

-Camus, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Non, mais vraiment. Le temps rafraîchit.

-Je n'y suis pas sensible, puis l'hiver approche, et on avance dans la nuit. Alors c'est normal qu'il fasse frais maintenant.

-Reste près de moi.

-Saga.. ?

Sur ses gardes, le gémeau avançait de façon plus prudent que plus tôt, les sens aux aguets. Camus le suivait avec prudence, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. L'aîné des gémeaux ne se mettait jamais sur ses gardes sans raison valable, il avait du ressentir quelque chose qui échappait au verseau –ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire légèrement bouder.

Le plus âgé ne disait plus rien, et le onzième gardien n'osait pas réellement intervenir alors qu'il ne sentait pas le danger approcher. Néanmoins il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, paré à toute éventualité. Ce fut après quelques minutes encore qu'il remarqua les flocons de neige qui brouillaient le ciel.

-Camus… dis-moi que ça vient de toi, ou que l'hiver arrive en avance.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, Saga…

-Montrez-vous ! Hurla ce dernier en se mettant en garde.

Le verseau aussi se mit en garde, dos à dos avec le gémeau, ils observaient les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'une distorsion n'apparaisse devant les yeux du onzième gardien, cette fois-ci ce fut à lui de questionner son aîné quant au fait qu'une autre dimension soit ouverte pile quelques mètres devant lui. Saga c'était, à ce moment, retourné pour se trouver côte à côte avec Camus.

-Camus retourne au sanctuaire demander de l'aide. C'est encore eux ! Ceux qui possèdent le même pouvoir que nous.

-Ganymède… Saga, je suis le seul à savoir m'occuper de sa glace, il serait inapproprié que je…-

-Va vite prévenir quelqu'un, Camus ! Ce n'est pas discutable !

-Tu ne portes même pas ton surplis ! Je suis plus à même de me battre que toi ! On ne peut pas se séparer maintenant. Restons à deux !

-Bordel… J'y vais dans ces cas là, je reviens vite ! Avec la protection d'Athéna… ils ne ressentiront pas notre cosmo de sitôt.

Le verseau l'empoigna vivement alors qu'apparaissait enfin devant eux les ennemis, trop tard pour la fuite. De toute évidence, il savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver seul face à ces deux là. Ils s'étaient jaugés un instant et Camus avait réellement craint, sans le montrer, de se prendre un violent coup par le gémeau avant que le léger rire d'une femme ne les fasse se retourner vers eux.

Saga ne s'y trompait pas, c'était bien elle, cette femme qui avait un masque noir avec une rose blanche sous l'œil droit. Seuls ses longs cheveux bruns en dépassaient, reliés dans une coiffure approximative qui laissait échapper quelques mèches ondulées sur l'armure semblable à de la platine.

L'armure en elle-même n'était pas impressionnante de sa taille, plutôt juste au corps, des protections habituelles comme pouvaient en porter les protecteurs d'Athéna. Mais elle dégageait une puissance semblable à cette d'un dieu, le seul signe distinctif qu'elle portait était sans doute ces petites pierres qui parcouraient la poitrine ainsi qu'une épaulière –comme des étoiles, son pouvoir.

Ganymède, lui, avait une armure plus protubérante, en platine elle aussi, elle brillait sous le froid qu'il dégageait, comme si elle était en permanence cristallisée sous son gel. A peu de choses près, elle ressemblait à celle de Camus, aucune différence avec le casque, mais les protections de bras et de jambes étaient plus allongées, dans son dos, une épaisse masse remontait jusqu'à son épaule et terminait par former une cruche, distinctif de sa constellation. Un verseau. Une longue cape l'entourait, sans mouvement malgré le vent qui soufflait. Certainement le gel, encore une fois.

Ce qui était sans doute le plus marquant avec ce dernier, c'était que, trait pour trait, ils se ressemblaient. Le chevalier d'Athéna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La seule différence était encore leur couleur de cheveux. L'ennemi les avaient rouge. Pas étonnant que Milo se soit méprit à leur première rencontre. La ressemblance était saisissante, jusqu'à la taille.

-Tu aurais dû y aller, Camus…

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Saga. Nous avons des ennemis devant nous et il faut vraiment qu'on protège Athéna le mieux possible. Revêt ton surplis.

-Camus, on en a déjà parlé.

-Les circonstances ont changées, Saga !

-Merde…

Le verseau avait su que l'insulte n'était pas pour lui, et il n'avait pas osé un seul regard réprobateur pour ne pas lâcher l'ennemi. En position de défense, il attendait que le premier coup soit porté alors qu'aucun des deux ne semblait attaquer. Cependant, il ne lâchait pas une seule seconde Ganymède du regard et pouvait déceler dans ses yeux, d'un rubis profond, une sorte d'admiration qui le fit grimacer de dégoût.

Saga quant à lui se tenait prêt à toute éventualité, le surplis posé au sol dans sa boîte. Mine de rien, si le combat s'engageait et devenait trop difficile, il ne pourrait pas se passer de cette protection. Un léger ricanement moqueur de la part de la jeune femme le fit froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Ragea-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Tu as beaucoup de courage, chevalier. Ne pas porter d'armure alors qu'un combat s'annonce. Je dois avouer que j'aime les hommes qui ont autant de cran que toi.

- _Diamond Dust !_

La poussière glacée vola directement en direction des deux ennemis, le temps n'était plus à la discussion. Ils ne savaient pas si une troisième personne était avec eux, comme la première fois, alors il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. L'éventualité qu'un troisième adversaire puisse se balader librement inquiétait le verseau, il perdait patience.

L'attaque n'avait pas été particulièrement puissante, mais féroce et rapide. Cependant, bien vite balayée par l'autre homme qui, d'un bond, s'était placé devant la femme pour stopper l'attaque, comme si c'était lui-même qui l'avait lancée.

La similitude de leur pouvoir était incontestable, même Saga pouvait maintenant en attester, dans tous les cas, ils se trouvaient maintenant bien embêtés. Le combat était engagé et il était impossible de faire machine arrière. Les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient sur le qui-vive et inutile de dire qu'ils étaient dans une belle panade avec le gémeau qui n'avait, toujours pas, revêtit son surplis. Le verseau se retourna vers lui et le poussa en arrière, qu'il ne soit pas blessé inutilement. Chacun savait que les armures étaient telles qu'elles protégeaient leurs possesseurs des attaques fondées sur le cosmo.

Les deux ennemis étaient prêts à attaquer, et Saga reconsidérait la situation à chaque seconde, d'autant plus quand Camus encaissa les deux attaques sans broncher, restant debout de toute sa hauteur avant de tendre le doigt vers eux, les fixant d'un air hautain qui lui allait à merveilles.

-Je serais votre adversaire ce soir ! Chevalier d'or au service d'Athéna, Camus du verseau !

Un cri de surprise le fit se retourner et à l'instant même où son regard se porta sur Saga, il le vit littéralement disparaître dans un autre espace-temps. A croire qu'il s'était piégé lui-même.

-Saga !

Le masque de la femme cavalière lui répondit avant que cette distorsion ne disparaisse, ne laissant sur son passage qu'un léger nuage de poussière qui avait été soulevé. Saga, sans son armure, venait de se faire prendre au piège par le même type de pouvoir que le tien.

-A mon tour de me présenter, seigneur Camus. Echanson à la solde d'un tout autre dieu, Ganymède de la constellation du verseau. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Ces belles paroles ne serviront à rien. Est-ce bien toi qui t'en es pris à Milo, le chevalier du scorpion ?

-Quel bel homme. Une belle prise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as l'air de tenir à lui, chevalier. La prochaine fois, je me ferais un plaisir de lui ôter la vie. Ne sais-tu pas, qu'il a frôlé la mort ?

Le gold saint ne prit pas la peine de répondre, l'écouter avait suffit à l'énerver plus que de raison et ce fut avant la fin de cette petite tirade qu'il prit l'impulsion nécessaire pour lui foncer dessus, un autre diamond dust prêt à frapper.

-Tu vas mourir ici, Ganymède. Et j'emporterais avec moi le nom de ton Dieu pour mener à bien la mission qui m'a été confiée ce soir. Protéger le sanctuaire et notre Déesse.

-L'espoir fait vivre, paraît-il.

Ce comportement commençait sincèrement à l'énerver. Camus était réputé pour être patient, dans une certaine mesure. Il n'était pas le plus sanguin d'entre tous, d'autres étaient bien plus assassins. Et il avait ce don de garder son sang froid dans toutes les situations. Seulement, la seule présence de cet être suffisait à l'échauffer –ou alors était-ce le fait qu'il aurait pu tuer Milo si facilement ? Si en se levant ce soir là, il avait vu dans son propre temple, le corps inerte et glacé du huitième gardien… et toutes ces querelles inutiles…

Le combat s'était bien engagé, sans que personne n'ai réellement le dessus, de force égale, ils s'envoyaient et stoppaient les attaques comme si c'était aussi naturel pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'aucun d'eux n'allait remporter la partie si les choses duraient dans le temps –et Camus n'avait certainement pas envie de durer ici, dans un combat de milles jours et milles nuits.

Ganymède était à la hauteur d'un chevalier d'or. Peut-être même… plus que ça encore. Se retenait-il ? Ce fut l'étranger du sanctuaire qui trancha la poire en deux, restant sur ses gardes, mais sans attaquer pour autant.

-Pourquoi un chevalier de ta trempe retient donc l'immensité de son pouvoir ? Est-ce à cause de cette armure que tu ne parviens pas à te défouler ? Que te fait-elle chevalier ? Elle t'énerve au point que tu ne te reconnais plus dans tes actions ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer un instant sur les remarques de son ennemi. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cet agacement, était-il dû au surplis ? Ce n'était pas une piste à écarter. Et même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne parvenait pas à éveiller son septième sens, ni approcher du zéro absolu. Alors, Ganymède se retenait-il volontairement ? Sachant que son adversaire ne pouvait pas utiliser tout de son pouvoir. Le surplis, aussi utile soit-il, était aussi un frein considérable.

Il en vint à se demander si Saga, lui n'était pas entravé de ne pas la porter. Etait-il dans la même situation de force face à cette femme ? Camus en était persuadé, le gémeau ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

Cette femme masquée était d'ailleurs plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Vêtue de son armure, elle se battait plutôt bien, mais ce n'était rien encore face à sa puissance –bien qu'il ne se vantait pas particulièrement de ça. Cependant, elle luttait à lui tenir tête et il ne portait pas son surplis. Certes, il devait redoubler de vigilance, car le moindre coup l'aurait tué à la seconde même, mais il parvenait avec une aisance perturbante à éviter les attaques. Même si, au final, leur affrontement ressemblait plus à une succession de coups portés et de fuite.

Uranie de l'Astronomie, puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, avait tout de même cette particularité de se promener entre les espaces temps qu'elle pouvait créer à foison. Ce qui la rendait imprévisible et plus redoutable qu'elle ne le semblait. Le combat n'était pas une partie de plaisir et Saga avait frôlé une mort imminente à chaque fois qu'une attaque dans son dos était trop proche de lui. Ses _Galaxian Explosions_ arrivaient toujours trop tard dans la distorsion. Il n'y voyait que deux solutions. La prendre dans une autre dimension, ou alors le rejoindre sur son propre terrain –beaucoup plus dangereux. De même, ses puissantes attaques avaient du donner l'alerte au sanctuaire, et ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps avant qu'Athéna ne soit protégée, et que quelques chevaliers ne viennent les rejoindre.

-Uranie, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était ton Dieu. Et tu ne repartiras pas de ce sanctuaire avant que j'en ai obtenu la réponse ! Ma mission est claire, obtenir de l'ennemi tout renseignement et le tuer puisqu'il menace la vie d'Athéna !

-Quelle voix puissante. Je suis certaine qu'Aédé aimerait l'entendre. Te souviens-tu de notre dernier affrontement, chevalier du gémeau ? Ne t'avais-je pas mit sur la voie à cet instant ?

-Foutaises ! J'aurais eu vite fait de comprendre ce que tu m'avais dit à ce moment là !

-Quelle hargne… j'aime vraiment –vraiment-, ça. _Supernova Explosion !_

Encore une fois, il évita l'attaque qui aurait été terriblement plus puissante que sa propre _Galaxian Explosion_ si elle ne retenait pas la puissance destructrice qu'il pouvait ressentir en elle. Sans doute parce que les forces d'Athéna les freinaient. C'était à leur avantage, ce terrain était le leur, pas celui de ces ennemis du sanctuaire.

La trainée de poudres bleue que laissa l'attaque le fit encore tousser. A la différence de lui, l'attaque de la jeune femme ressemblait davantage à la création d'une galaxie qu'à l'explosion de celle-ci. Ce qui le mettait dans un terrible embarras. Là où il frappait l'ennemi une multitude de fois à la seconde, Uranie, elle, semblait créer une sorte d'implosion dans le corps de son ennemi avant de l'attaquer de l'extérieur avec une pluie de comètes. La poussière était-elle dangereuse elle aussi ?

-Il ne se passera que quelques minutes avant que d'autres chevaliers n'arrivent… Continua Saga pour lui-même. Ils seront bientôt cernés et ne pourront que se remettre à nous… je dois tenir la distance, sans armure.

-Crois-tu encore que tes amis viendront te prêter main forte, chevalier du gémeau ? Ne me fait pas rire. Tu croyais réellement que nous n'étions que deux ? Tes amis, à l'heure qu'il est, ne peuvent même pas protéger votre Déesse adorée. Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles, Saga !

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ni lui, ni Camus n'avaient pensé à cette éventualité qui était pourtant flagrante. Ils attaquaient les gardes afin de mieux laisser pénétrer quelqu'un dans la défense du sanctuaire. Qui pouvait dire quels chevaliers étaient déjà en train de se battre là-bas, et la protection de la Déesse l'empêchait de ressentir clairement le cosmo de qui que ce soit. L'heure était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Après avoir rapidement examiné les alentours, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lancer des salves d'attaques de plus en plus puissantes à chaque fois, pointant toujours la même direction pour ne cesser de la faire fuir. Ce qu'elle faisait avec brio, ne sachant pas reprendre son souffle à chaque fois qu'elle réapparaissait. Il aurait le dernier mot.

Au bout de plusieurs attaques, qui lui avaient demandé une énergie incroyable, il avait finit par arriver à destination et il devina la surprise dans les yeux de Camus. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'Uranie ne se rende pas compte de l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Ne sentait-elle pas les énergies autour d'elle ? Autrement, elle aurait prit une autre direction. C'était une information capitale, sans être certain que cette cécité concernant le cosmo de ses alliés soit la même pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le chevalier du verseau le regarda en deux fois, constatant qu'il s'était résolu à enfiler sur lui, au fur et à mesure de son avancée, le surplis des gémeaux. Saga resplendissait comme personne dans cette armure et lui donnait une prestance infernale. C'était précisément le mot, l'aura qu'il dégageait était la même que pouvait avoir les spectres d'Hadès. Il se serait presque courbé devant lui et le charisme qu'il dégageait si l'instant n'avait pas été si critique. La puissance du gémeau était augmentée de façon exponentielle, ils pouvaient tous le sentir et même la femme qui l'affrontait semblait hésiter maintenant.

-Camus, il y a sûrement des attaques dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire. De la même nature que précédemment. Va assurer la sécurité d'Athéna, il serra les poings en les dévisageant tout deux. Je m'occupe d'eux, je m'en sens la force désormais.

-Mais Saga, même si tu es…-

-Pars ! Immédiatement ! Je saurais les gérer !

-Je ne…-

-Camus !

Le verseau serra les dents jusqu'à les entendre grincer et ferma les yeux avant de prendre la direction des maisons du zodiaque. Saga avait une force démentielle dans l'état actuel, il avait toute confiance en lui. Retourner aider les autres –s'assurer qu'ils soient en vie-, était devenu sa nouvelle priorité.

Sans un regard en arrière, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le regain d'énergie de son allié avait finit par éveiller en lui ce pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, le septième sens s'offrait enfin à lui. Il redoubla d'intensité, entendant simplement les deux attaquer fuser d'un même souffle vers Saga. Il ne se retournerait pas, et irait s'assurer de la protection de sa Déesse. Tel était son devoir.

* * *

 _NdA : Voilà le chapitre 9 ! Des méchants, encore des méchants et surtout, Camus mon chéri, Saga mon dieu. Et j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre et Sagaaaaaaaaa ! Ok je cesse de baver. Je suis dans une grande période Saga, dure à traverser, je fais des infidélités... Mais Saga quoi ! Nom de dieu quel canon ! QUEL CANON NOM DE DIEU ! Voilà. Et autrement, on avance dans l'intrigue, on avannnnce. En tout cas, maintenant ça va s'emballer un peu plus vite et j'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire.  
Autre nouvelle : En cours d'écriture, le chapitre 1 d'une nouvelle fiction parce que la vie (Chrncls quoi "c'est pourri comme indice !" ?). Et que voilà... J'ai trop d'idées moé ! Cela dit, j'ai tellement d'idées et de trucs à poster que je ne le ferais sans doute pas haha ! On verra bien~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à bientôt mes choux !  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Mu dormait. Profondément. C'était insensé. Il ne ressentait pas de présence ennemie, et pourtant, leur sommeil n'était pas naturel. Ses forces ne s'amenuisaient pas, certainement grâce au fait qu'il ait été dehors durant tout ce temps –le temps de l'attaque. Cela dit, le bélier portait déjà son surplis, comme s'il s'était déjà préparé à faire sa ronde, alors qu'il était quelqu'un de consciencieux. Tout le monde aurait pu l'affirmer.

À chaque maison qu'il traversait, il voyait son occupant occupé à dormir d'un sommeil si profond que même son cosmo n'aurait pas pu les réveiller. C'était semblable à la façon qu'il avait eu de dormir lors de la dernière attaque des ennemis. Leurs nouveaux ennemis étaient décidément trop redoutables. En passant dans le huitième temple, il avait porté une attention particulière sur Milo. Ce dernier n'était pas dans son lit, et il était le seul. Assit dans ses appartements personnels, il avait fermement serré dans sa main une pomme. De celles qu'il lui avait offertes encore et encore, comme si ce simple geste avait eu le don de préserver leur amitié.

Le cœur un peu plus serré, par cette vision et le fait qu'on puisse s'en prendre à leur Déesse, il avait gravit les marches plus rapidement encore pour se rendre au treizième temple, puis au palais d'Athéna. Et au plus il approchait, au plus il entendait du bruit. Ce qui était rassurant en soit, était sans doute de savoir que le cosmo utilisé appartenait à celui de Shion. Dieu merci, il veillait sur la déesse comme personne. Il parvenait également à en sentir deux autres, qui le firent grimacer. Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Comment avaient-ils pu résister au sommeil ? Parce qu'ils avaient fait le tour de garde précédent, sans doute.

À l'instant précis où il arriva, le cosmo rugissant de se battre afin de protéger la Déesse aux côtés de ses compagnons d'arme, il vit quelque chose de parfaitement insensé. Les forces de Shion commençaient à s'amenuiser et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Le spectre, lui, était cloué au sol par une force qu'il n'avait pas ressenti avant de se trouver à proximité. Le bras tendu vers le dernier chevalier d'Athéna encore debout. Kanon disparaissait maintenant dans un brouillard, juste un chant léger et fluet s'élevait dans le palais. Cette distorsion ressemblait à s'y méprendre à cette d'Uranie.

Râlant de frustration, la wyvern frappa du poing au sol avant de retrouver peu à peu ses facultés. Pour le grand pope c'était encore difficile de revenir à lui. Personne n'avait rien pu faire pour le cadet des gémeaux. Qui avait un pouvoir assez élevé pour venir à bout de trois personnes comme Shion, Rhadamanthe et Kanon ? Ils étaient puissants, et même un à un, sans doute plus que lui. Alors, qu'est-ce qui clochait. Existait-il dans le monde un ennemi qui ait la puissance d'un dieu sans en être un ?

Le verseau se précipita près du bélier qu'il aida à se relever d'une forte poigne de main alors qu'en son for intérieur, il sentait les cosmos des autres chevaliers d'or revenir à eux, eux aussi. Incroyable. Les questions qui lui venaient en tête ne passaient pas la barrière de ses lèvres et il restait silencieux, avant de passer les quelques portes qui l'amenèrent dans la chambre de la Déesse –avaient-ils eu le temps de vérifier si elle était bien protégée ?

Par Zeus, merci, elle n'avait rien et se réveillait à son tour d'un sommeil lourd et noir. Vide de rêves. Un sommeil artificiel crée par des ennemis plus puissants encore qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. La jeune femme parvenait difficilement à se mettre sur pied, elle était restée assise après deux tentatives infructueuses. Impossible à croire, même Athéna ne savait pas se réveiller. Ou était-ce son enveloppe charnelle d'humaine qui l'en empêchait totalement ? Une piste à creuser, ce pouvoir s'en prenait bien plus au corps qu'au cosmo, étant donné que la barrière de protection que la divinité avait mise en place était toujours intacte.

-Déesse Athéna ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour venir vous prévenir du danger, mais il semblerait que leur pouvoir soit difficile à déceler.

-Je t'en prie, chevalier du verseau, parle donc.

-Même entre eux ils ont du mal à ressentir le cosmo de leur allié. Nous ne les avons pas senti arriver durant notre tour de garde, mais ils savaient précisément où nous étions. Uranie de l'astronomie possède cette même qualité que Saga des gémeaux. Ainsi que Ganymède, échanson des dieux de la constellation du verseau possède mon pouvoir. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il représente ma constellation. Lorsque Saga a revêtit l'armure d'Hadès, il était en condition de me laisser venir vous avertir. Cependant, le même sommeil étrange que la dernière fois s'est emparé des chevaliers d'or. En remontant, le grand pope, Rhadamanthe de la wyvern et Kanon des gémeaux étaient en proie avec un ennemi dont je n'ai pas d'informations. Ceci dit, le gémeau a été enlevé sous mes yeux. Personne n'a rien pu faire. Cet ennemi a su maîtriser les trois chevaliers sur place, et je suis intervenu trop tard. Veuillez me pardonner.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Camus du verseau. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Kanon ne nous revienne, de plus, sa visite chez l'ennemi lui permettra de nous rapporter bon nombre d'informations. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est derrière tout ça. Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, tu es digne de ton rang, chevalier. Tu nous as protégés de toutes tes forces. Qu'en est-il de Saga, répond-moi, s'il te plaît.

Rassuré par les paroles de sa Déesse, le chevalier se redressa de toute sa hauteur et retrouva son calme habituel –autant que ce soit possible avec ce surplis-, et la toisa du regard. Visiblement inquiète pour le dernier chevalier dont personne ne pouvait ressentir le cosmo –certainement à cause de ses allers et venues d'une dimension à une autre. Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore allé à sa rencontre ? Il serra les poings de frustration et se senti encore fautif. Qui pouvait dire où se trouvait Saga à cet instant même ? Il avait du beaucoup bouger, et, en plus de ça, ce n'était pas dit qu'il n'ait pas été enlevé lui aussi…

Avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse lui donner l'ordre d'aller à sa recherche, il s'était levé, indiquant qu'il retournait aux abords du sanctuaire, aidé de quelques autres tant le champ de recherche était large. L'angoisse le guettait mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller ainsi, il inspira profondément en retrouvant l'air frais de la nuit –ses tremblements cessèrent et il descendit les temples un à un. Aphrodite était réveillé de son long sommeil, dans un accoutrement qui aurait pu être risible si Camus n'était pas autant à cran.

Le chevalier des poissons avait les cheveux en bataille comme c'était rare que ce soit le cas. Il ne portait pas non plus de maquillage, laissant apparaître sur son visage les marques sévères d'un manque de sommeil flagrant –le lot de tous ici. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se mettre d'aplomb, enfilant son surplis avant de rejoindre le chevalier du verseau qui demandait son aide.

Ils furent ensuite rejoints par un Shura qui, lui aussi, n'avait pas l'air de dormir assez, mais qui était plutôt fringuant malgré ce manque. Depuis combien de temps la situation au sanctuaire était-elle si critique ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, et jamais Camus ne c'était douté que tous les autres avaient des soucis plus ou moins graves. Il n'était plus certain que cette nouvelle résurrection soit une bonne idée.

Pourtant, il n'en dit rien et ils prirent en prime le chevalier du cancer qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air conciliant –et qui s'était ouvertement fichu de la tête du poisson, ce dernier le boudait désormais. Passé les enfantillages dans une descente lente des maisons zodiacales, ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord autour de la protection afin de retrouver Saga, avec pour consigne de faire vrombir leur cosmo pour quiconque retrouverait le gémeau, ou si un ennemi était encore dans les parages. C'était rassurant en un point, si Ganymède et Uranie étaient encore sur place, ils auraient nettement moins de chance contre quatre –ou cinq avec Saga-, chevaliers en armure.

La nuit était plus qu'avancée maintenant, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les premiers rayons de soleil ne viennent réveiller la terre, apportant avec eux la rosée fraîche du matin. Ils avançaient chacun prudemment, sur leurs gardes, alertes à la moindre présence. Même s'ils recherchaient expressément celle du troisième gardien.

Le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était sans doute que, personne ne savait encore pour Kanon, excepté les chevaliers présents et Athéna. Camus se gifla mentalement, il aurait pu les mettre au courant avant ça. Ceci dit, dans une autre mesure, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne savait pas comment son ami s'en était sorti de sa rixe avec l'ennemi et ça aurait été pire de l'abattre avec une telle nouvelle.

L'esprit alerte, il avançait en se posant une multitude de questions. Lui-même ne se sentait plus réellement en forme après son combat, pourtant court, contre l'échanson. Ganymède était d'une force surprenante, ça allait sans dire, et il se souvenait parfaitement ne pas avoir tenu la distance après de nombreux coups échangés. Son septième sens s'était éveillé tard, et pourtant, lors des entraînements –sans surplis-, il n'avait aucun mal à aller même jusqu'au huitième.

Le soudain éclat de cosmo l'interpella en plein milieu de ses pensées. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas laissé son attention se reposer la moindre seconde. Il reconnaissait sans peine l'énergie de Shura. Avait-il des problèmes ? Etait-il en proie avec un ennemi ? Avait-il tout simplement retrouvé Saga ? Un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. Il n'attendit pas plus pour prendre la direction imposée afin de rejoindre son compagnon d'arme.

Le capricorne était déjà avec DeathMask quand Camus arriva sur place, suivit de près par Aphrodite. Les deux autres soutenaient déjà le gémeau qui semblait ne pas être conscient. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire à quel point ses blessures étaient graves, ce qui était certain, c'était que Saga était dans un état critique à en juger par la quantité de sang sur le sol et sur le surplis.

-Il est froid comme la glace, Camus. Ça ressemble à ton pouvoir.

-Ça doit être Ganymède, un ennemi que nous avons rencontré lors de notre ronde lui et moi ! Laisse-moi voir ça, Shura.

Comme il s'y attendait, son cœur battait si faiblement, et son corps était si froid que ça devenait même dangereux de le déplacer dans ces conditions. Une chance qu'il soit venu le rechercher et qu'il puisse annuler le pouvoir de l'échanson, ainsi, le froid ne fut pas un frein, il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à ce que ses plaies s'ouvrent de plus belle, comme si la glace avait stoppé momentanément les hémorragies. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour réagir et glacer de nouveau ses blessures, uniquement elles, sans atteindre à sa santé.

-Il nous faut aller voir Mu, ou Shion immédiatement ! C'est crucial, ou il ne s'en sortira probablement pas ! Opina le verseau alors que le capricorne le calait sur son dos.

-Je m'y rends immédiatement, le plus vite possible.

-On te suit !

Le trajet pour se rendre à la première maison était, heureusement, le plus court de tous. Mu était sur place, parlant avec le grand pope qui semblait le mettre au courant de la situation et ils cessèrent de parler en plein milieu d'une phrase quand ils remarquèrent avec effarement l'état dans lequel se trouvait celui qui était l'un des plus puissants des chevaliers d'or. Ces gens n'étaient pas n'importe qui pour l'avoir mit ainsi en lambeaux.

Shura avait dû expliquer les faits avant de partir aussi sec voir la Déesse pour lui indiquer les faits, disant qu'il l'amènerait avec lui afin qu'elle puisse le soigner, autant que cela soit possible, à l'aide de son cosmo.

Les deux béliers s'affairaient autour du corps toujours sans connaissance, retirant de force le surplis –et ils avaient sans doute remarqués eux aussi le pouvoir que ça avait pu conférer au gémeau. L'étendue des plaies était plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé et la priorité était de garder ses constantes stables. Ils y parvenaient qu'avec très peu de difficulté, et l'arrivée de Saori fut salvatrice pour eux deux qui avaient désormais les mains couvertes de sang.

La jeune femme s'était précipitée vers le chevalier dont les yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières closes. Elle le berçait désormais de son aura bienveillante et surtout, réparatrice. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour en venir à bout, et d'autres supplémentaires pour qu'il soit pansé et allongé dans le temple qui était le sien. Personne n'avait osé lui annoncer ce qui en était concernant Kanon quand il avait reprit connaissance –quand bien même tout le monde fusse au courant désormais.

La Déesse et le grand pope s'étaient retrouvés dans le temple de ce dernier, assit l'un en face de l'autre, la mine grave à cause de cette accumulation de problèmes, et fatiguée par cette nuit écourtée. Ils se jaugeaient, silencieux, sans savoir quoi dire, qui prendrait la parole le premier. Il se passa encore un moment de silence inconfortable avant que Shion ne se décide à prendre la parole.

-L'heure est grave, Athéna. Il vaudrait mieux renvoyer Rhadamanthe aux Enfers afin qu'il informe Hadès des derniers agissements de nos ennemis.

-Nous ne savons pas encore qui tire les ficelles. Nous n'avons rencontré que trois ennemis et je suis persuadée qu'il y en a plus encore. En deux fois, ce même trio nous a attaqués. Ce n'est pas un sujet facile, mais Hadès ne peut pas prendre plus de mesures que nous ne le pouvons. La protection que j'accorde au sanctuaire est déjà la plus puissante que je puisse déployer.

-En ce qui concerne Kanon, Aédé de la voix a été très floue en nous disant ce qui l'attendait. Le plus troublant dans l'histoire, c'est que moi seul ait su l'entendre, comme si elle s'était adressé à mon cosmo et pas celui du spectre. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Au moment de l'enlever, je veux savoir ce qui a été dit, aucune piste ne peut être écartée.

-Elle a juste mentionné qu'il irait voir de vieux amis. Nous ne pouvons que supposer qu'ils se rendent chez Poséidon. Dans le passé de ce chevalier, et son parcours, il n'a jamais connu que le sanctuaire et le sanctuaire sous-marin. De plus, ça coïncide avec nos théories, ça ne peut que nous conforter dans l'idée que Poséidon possède les armures d'or. Le seul espoir qu'il nous reste, c'est qu'il se battra contre lui et nous ramènera les armures. Envoyons des hommes.

-Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre, Shion ! Tu le sais pertinemment. Il y a déjà si peu de chevaliers en armure ici, et les attaques récentes ont mobilisé plus d'hommes qu'on ne le pensait. Vous étiez trois contre Aédé, Camus et Saga à deux contre Ganymède et Uranie. S'ils attaquent plus nombreux la prochaine fois, nous seront submergés. Je ne puis risquer de laisser le sanctuaire sans protection, je suis certaine que c'est une façon pour eux de faire place. Quand nous serons moins nombreux ils attaqueront sans retenu et notre monde entier sera alors plus menacé que ce n'est déjà le cas.

-Vous avez raison, Athéna, cependant Kanon ne saurait survivre chez Poséidon. Surtout quand nous avons conscience de ce qui a pu se passer là-bas lors de votre dernière bataille. D'ailleurs, qui sait comment il a pu sortir de l'urne sacrée dans laquelle vous l'avez enfermé ! Seul un Dieu en aurait eu le pouvoir. Vous l'auriez ressenti, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas si je me trouvais dans l'urne, lorsque j'étais à Elysion. Je suppose que notre ennemi avait un œil sur les agissements d'Hadès à ce moment là. Tout a été calculé à la perfection. Les heures sont grave, Shion… Nous ne pouvons envoyer que deux chevaliers tout au plus.

-C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il serait plus judicieux de m'envoyer aux Enfers. Intervint Rhadamanthe. Avec l'aide supplémentaire de Minos et Eaque, il ne fait aucun doute que le sanctuaire sous-marin ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Ainsi, vous récupérez les armures d'or et Kanon, de notre côté, Hadès prend sa revanche sur le Dieu des mers qui l'a dupé.

Le spectre avait parlé très calmement, comme si c'était la seule solution possible parmi toutes. Bien qu'il n'y en ait pas réellement d'autres. Il était appuyé avec nonchalance sur le chambranle de la porte et nul ne savait dire depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, cela dit, ça n'avait pas été intelligent de le laisser de côté alors qu'il représentait Hadès.

Les yeux clos, il repensait à toutes les informations qu'il avait pu recevoir depuis son arrivée et il était certain que la Déesse ne lui avait rien caché –de plus, lors de sa ronde, Kanon c'était fait un plaisir –forcé-, de lui dire tout sans rien omettre. Ils ne s'étaient pas battus, et les bleus sur son corps avaient étés plus passionnels qu'ils ne relevaient d'un gros différend.

Athéna s'était levée et rendue en face de lui, posant une main conciliante sur ses bras croisés. Il avait frissonné à ce contact auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Si empli de tendresse et d'amour qu'il ne savait pas si c'était possible de contenir autant de sentiments dans un simple corps humain, pour un Dieu. C'était impensable.

Il l'avait regardé, étonné et elle avait simplement sourit. Elle le touchait avec tant de familiarité qu'il se senti dans un premier temps agressé et insulté par ce geste. Avant de se rendre compte à quel point ce traité de paix était fiable. En présence de la Déesse de la guerre, il se sentait étrangement apaisé, et cette sensation qui s'approchait à celle de respirer l'air pur à plein poumon et de caresser de sa peau le soleil qui manquait aux enfers, était parfaite. Il avait du mal à s'en défaire et se dire qu'il appartenait uniquement à cet endroit froid et sombre qui était le domaine du Dieu auquel il avait prêté serment. Hadès.

En proie à un conflit intérieur, il s'écoula une longue minute avant qu'il ne secoue la tête comme pour se sortir de sa torpeur. Replaçant par la même occasion quelques mèches blondes rebelles, il releva le menton qu'il portait volontaire et toisa Athéna de sa hauteur considérable, par rapport à cette dernière.

-Je n'attendrais pas votre consentement, c'est la meilleure solution et vous le savez.

-Rhadamanthe, tu es un fervent combattant relié à Hadès, et il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme de ta trempe à ses côtés. Ta force est colossale et tes conseils sages et avisés. Je ne peux aller contre ta volonté et j'espère que tu sauras le persuader de nous prêter, encore une fois, main forte. Je ne sais ce qui te lie à ce sanctuaire, mais tu sembles prêt à le protéger de ta vie et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Va, spectre, et revient ici lorsque tu en sauras plus. Ne tarde pas.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et la révérence venant de la part d'une divinité le laissa coi. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était dit que la moindre parole aurait pu ébrécher le moment solennel qui s'était installé entre eux. Même le grand pope n'avait su intervenir. Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern avait la prestance forte, et un charisme incroyable. Il s'approchait d'un dieu, l'ex porteur de l'armure du bélier n'avait aucun mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle il s'était si bien accordé avec Kanon, malgré leur affrontement lors de la bataille dans les enfers.

Le spectre prit congé, voulant agir le plus vite possible, retirant ainsi un lourd poids des épaules de la jeune femme. Le grand pope ne resta pas plus longtemps, préférant retourner au chevet du blessé grave qui reposait encore dans la première maison, trop faible pour retrouver son temple personnel. Le temps était certainement compté et il n'avait pas de coup d'avance, c'était à lui d'y penser désormais comme l'aurait fait Sage autrefois.

Il soupira, las, et descendit dans sa chambre où l'attendait Dohko, un sourire tout aussi fatigué sur les lèvres. Néanmoins, c'était rassurant de se dire que, quoi qu'il pouvait advenir, un homme tel que la balance serait toujours là pour l'accueillir. Le brun était silencieux, il avait simplement ouvert les bras pour que son amant vienne s'y blottir, et ça n'avait pas manqué. C'était dans ce genre de moment que la douceur était la bienvenue. Shion soupira de contentement et serra le corps musclé dans ses bras, un peu plus apaisé après cette rude bataille.

-Allons nous reposer, Shion. Tu en as plus que besoin, il est temps maintenant.

* * *

 _NdA : Shiooooooooooooooon mon bébélier ! Ahem, bonsoir, je poste à l'heure ! Étonnant, non ? Rhadamanthe. Rhadamanthe me fait *biiiiip* dans ce chapitre, je suis littéralement amoureuse de ce type. Voilà, c'est dit. Euh bah... ce chapitre a de l'importance ouais et non. On apprend des choses, surtout que Saga c'est grave fait marave... Puis aussi que Kanon n'a pas que des copains au sanctuaire. Dans l'ensemble... oui ça a de l'importance nom de dieu ! Je suis encore et toujours bloquée au chapitre 18... mais j'ai du mal, j'ai clairement du mal... alors je vais tenter de m'y mettre. Quelqu'un veut bien me motiver ?  
_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et bah... à dans deux semaines ! Bisous à vous !_


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

L'odeur chargée d'iode le tira doucement de son sommeil, réveillant avec des douleurs dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Un peu perdu, il ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières dévoilant une lumière douce qui lui rappelait les matins dans le sanctuaire marin de Poséidon. Encore allongé, il tentait de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit avant de se redresser. Le plafond qu'il fixait n'était pas celui du troisième temple.

Peu à peu, la familiarité des lieux lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Le vague bruit de l'eau qui formait un ciel –plus un couvercle de boîte pour sa part-, le confortait dans l'idée qu'il se trouvait chez le dieu des mers. Évidement, Kanon s'était attendu à ce que ce dieu vienne lui demander des comptes, bien qu'il en garde des souvenirs cuisants. Se relevant immédiatement il n'attendit pas une seule seconde que passe son étourdissement avant de sortir de la chambre qui avait été sienne il y avait un an à peine.

L'endroit avait quelque peu changé, à ne pas être habité et portait encore les traces des combats précédents afin de libérer Athéna. Cependant, les piliers, eux, étaient de nouveaux rétablis, comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. En haut des escaliers menant au pilier central, le gémeau observa l'étendu du sanctuaire qui lui était offert. Les souvenirs lui prenaient à la gorge et il posa une main sur sa poitrine, en proie à un malaise qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien depuis qu'il avait reprit toute sa raison.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ? Osa-t-il en descendant les premières marches.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas par le bon vouloir de Zeus qu'il était arrivé ici, il y avait bien le responsable. Vêtu de sa simple tunique et son pantalon, il se promenait pieds nus, grimaçant sous les petits décombres qui s'enfonçaient dans la plante de ses pieds. Il avançait prudemment, attendant le moindre indice concernant l'endroit où se trouvait son armure d'or et aussi ressentir la présence ennemie.

Ce fut à l'instant où il pensa à son armure qu'il songea aux autres qui, selon le grand pope, ainsi qu'Athéna et Hadès, devaient se trouver ici. Ça ne serait pas une mince affaire de toutes les retrouver et surtout, les faire retourner au sanctuaire. Cependant, il était resté là un bon nombre d'années et il savait mieux que quiconque où les cacher. Il se doutait aussi qu'il y aurait une embuscade une fois qu'il serait à l'intérieur du pilier qu'il regardait depuis quelques longues minutes déjà.

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller seul, Kanon. C'est une mauvaise idée.

La voix devenue récemment familière le fit se retourner à l'instant même et il fut à moitié étonné de voir le spectre, dans son surplis, avec un certain rictus moqueur sur le visage. Mais ce n'était pas tout, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui le surprenait davantage ; derrière Rhadamanthe se tenaient Minos et Eaque. A croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un rêve.

-Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il sans bouger de place.

-Nous sommes envoyés par Hadès, tu n'imagines pas le retard qu'on va avoir dans nos jugements en rentrant. Mais à priori, Athéna a demandé à ce qu'on vienne rechercher le petit chevalier qu'elle a perdu entre ici et là. Répondit Minos en descendant à sa hauteur. Rhadamanthe à presque supplié Hadès de nous laisser faire.

-Minos !

-Autant dire que sa majesté ne l'a jamais vu autant investi dans une mission depuis celle qui était de t'exterminer aux enfers. Qu'as-tu fait de notre wyvern ? Continua Eaque avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Vous avez finit ? Le pacte nous lie, au plus vite ils auront leurs armures, au plus vite on retourne en enfer, point barre. L'histoire s'arrête ici.

-Dit celui qui a des traces de griffes dans le dos…

-Eaque !

-Mais quoi ? Après tant d'années, pour ne pas dire des siècles, on commençait à désespérer, nous !

-Ce n'est pas le moment. A ton avis, Kanon, combien sont-ils ?

Le gémeau tenta de ne pas se formaliser de ce que pouvaient bien dire les deux autres spectres –mais il devait bien avouer que ça flattait quelque peu son égo de savoir que le plus puissant des juges le tenait ainsi dans son estime. Tâchant de ne pas laisser paraître l'étrange bienêtre qui le parcourait, il secoua la tête, haussant les épaules par la même occasion.

-Je ne puis le dire. Je me suis réveillé dans ce qui était mon ancienne chambre. J'étais libre de mouvements et personne jusqu'ici n'est venu à ma rencontre. Je sais que les armures des chevaliers d'Athéna se trouvent dans le pilier central, qui est juste devant nous, je peux même ressentir leur énergie, cependant…

-Comme lors de l'attaque, s'il s'agit là des chevaliers du Dieu dont on ne connait rien, on ne saurait dire s'ils sont là ou non. Difficile de détecter leur cosmo, et encore plus s'ils sont embusqué là-dedans. Pourtant, Kanon, je perçois d'autres énergies.

-Sorrente, et Poséidon lui-même se trouvent ici. Je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ses anciens généraux ne reviennent. Si ce n'est déjà le cas, mais même s'ils essaient de cacher leur énergie, je la sentirais. Je ne crois pas pourtant qu'ils s'attendent à ce que des spectres m'aient rejoint. Sans doute des chevaliers d'Athéna. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul dans un premier temps. Je compte sur vous pour assurer mes arrières.

Le gémeau ne se formalisa pas des réponses que pouvaient donner les trois juges, de toute évidence, personne ne devait s'attendre à les voir débarquer, c'était sans doute un effet de surprise garanti. Avançant prudemment, il passa par cette entrée dont peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence, jusqu'à maintenant étant donné que les trois juges ne le lâchaient pas une seule seconde du regard.

À peine fut-il entré qu'il cessa de marcher pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité soudaine. Contre toute attente, il n'y avait aucune présence ici, il s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui tombe dessus dès le premier pas, cependant, il n'oubliait pas que d'autres piliers l'attendait. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées, il savait qu'il devait profiter de se trouver ici pour retrouver les armures d'or et retourner auprès d'Athéna au plus vite possible.

Cinq se trouvaient ici, dans le pilier central, et Kanon s'estima malchanceux dans la mesure où les armures qui étaient maintenant sous les yeux des spectres soient celles des chevaliers qui avaient déjà une armure –un surplis- pour protéger Athéna. Le cancer, le gémeau, le capricorne, le verseau et le poisson.

-Il reste encore sept piliers à aller visiter. Sept armures à trouver. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on tombe sur un ennemi par endroit. Cependant, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je sois accompagné.

-Ou alors on nous observe depuis le début. Indiqua simplement le garuda en regardant les armures.

-J'aurais préféré amener déjà celles-ci au sanctuaire, mais ça réduirait notre effectif. Nous étions trois la nuit passée et une seule d'entre eux a su nous mettre en difficulté. Rester à quatre est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire. D'ailleurs, nous devrions en profiter afin de savoir qui a bien pu s'en prendre à Athéna et Hadès.

-Merci de prendre en considération ce que je dis, Kanon des gémeaux.

-Ce n'est pas impossible qu'on nous observe, d'autant plus qu'on ne saurait ressentir leur cosmo.

Les quatre hommes débâtirent encore un moment sur la marche à suivre, ils s'accordaient sur le fait de mettre le moins de temps possible, mais pas sur le fait de se retrouver en un contre un si l'adversaire était aussi puissant que Kanon et Rhadamanthe pouvaient le prétendre. Le gémeau rongeait son frein, le temps qu'ils discutaient était le temps perdu à ne pas agir.

-Oh, bonjour messieurs. Désolé de vous importuner durant cette discussion que je juge animée, cependant, il me plairait assez de m'entretenir seul à seul avec mon général, le dragon des mers.

Ils s'étaient tournés de concert vers la voix légère qui avait pourtant dominé largement le brouhaha qu'avait pu faire leur conversation. Kanon n'en croyait définitivement pas ses yeux, il était là, devant lui, les surplombant d'un bon mètre, assit sur les restes d'une colonne brisée. Autant dire qu'il était semblable à l'homme qu'il avait toujours été, ses longs cheveux cyan tombaient dans de belles ondulations sur ses épaules secouées par un léger rire.

Rien ne laissait croire qu'il serait de lui-même venu à eux, c'était insensé même de se livrer aussi vite, cependant, aucun n'osait bouger, comme cloué sur place par la prestance écrasante du Dieu. Son cosmo ne pouvait tromper personne et les juges mêmes savaient qu'ils ne sauraient rivaliser qu'un court instant face à ce dernier, pourtant, Rhadamanthe pouvait souligner le sourire que Kanon affichait. Cet imbécile.

-Cela faisait un moment, seigneur Poséidon.

-Ravi de constater que ton allégeance reste la même.

-Disons plutôt qu'il est de circonstance que de savoir saluer un Dieu. D'autant plus que notre dernier échange a laissé en ma personne un cuisant et douloureux souvenir.

-N'oublie jamais d'où tu viens, dit l'adage.

-Dit un Dieu qui a pour corps celui d'un milliardaire.

Le petit rire du Dieu fendit l'air gracieusement avant qu'il ne finisse par se lever et poser les pieds au sol, rejoignant son ancien général de quelques pas. Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence et Poséidon désigna les trois spectres d'un chiche signe de main –ce qui ne faisait clairement pas l'unanimité auprès de ces derniers.

-Allez donc saluer mon frère, je suppose. Je ne requiers pas votre présence dans mon sanctuaire.

-Kanon, ne t'avise pas de…-

-Je m'occupe de lui, seul. Allez donc chercher les armures d'or manquantes. Coupa immédiatement le gémeau à l'intention de la wyvern.

Il n'avait suffit que d'un regard entendu pour que Rhadamanthe ne tourne les talons, non sans soupirer. Oh non, il ne se pliait pas à la bonne volonté de monsieur Kanon, loin de là, mais il lui semblait bien qu'il avait un plan. Et connaissant le phénomène, ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'ait les renseignements voulus.

Déjà au moment de la guerre sainte, qui ne remontait qu'à quelques mois à peine, tous les enfers avaient entendus parler du gémeau qui avait manipulé les dieux, bravé des interdits et usé de divers desseins plus ou moins louables afin de parvenir à ses fins. Evidement, il n'avait pas prévu que ses plans soient contrecarrés, c'était un risque à prendre, et Kanon l'avait prit.

Personne n'était sans savoir qu'il était sans doute le plus perfide, mais surtout le plus doué pour mener à bien ce genre de mission. C'était le sous-estimer que de le faire venir dans un tel endroit. Heureusement pour lui, le gémeau avait apprit de ses erreurs et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il retournerait sa veste en faveur d'un Dieu qui n'avait été qu'une proie, un jouet de plus. Rhadamanthe restait néanmoins sceptique. Il ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance si facilement, si confiance il y avait.

Il du mettre tout son mal en patience pour enfin laisser le champ libre, suivant de près les deux autres juges qui partaient déjà –non sans grimacer- à l'assaut des autres piliers afin de ramener les armures. Quelle plaie. Cependant, au plus vite la mission était menée à bien, au plus vite ils rentreraient.

Le gémeau regarda les trois silhouettes disparaître au loin et reporta toute son attention sur celui qu'il avait, jadis, manipulé à sa guise avant de retourner auprès d'Athéna. Ce fut, pourtant, une fois loin de tout regard indiscret qu'il s'autorisa une accolade auprès de l'autre homme, tapant amicalement dans son dos.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à revenir ici aussitôt. L'air marin me manquait presque.

-Tu es toujours chez toi ici, ne l'oublie jamais. Et pourtant, j'en suis le premier étonné. Je ne savais pas qu'on se plierait à ma demande. Et te voilà ici.

-Il suffisait de moins que ça pour me faire venir. Cela dit, j'ai beaucoup aimé la démonstration de force venant de la part de cette Aédé. Quelle femme ! J'ai toujours un peu de mal à savoir à qui elle a prêté allégeance, mais il va sans dire que tu lui plais pour qu'elle accède si simplement à ta requête.

-Oh, Kanon, les flatteries de ce genre ne fonctionnent plus avec moi. Je suis devenu bien inflexible depuis le temps, tu devrais t'en douter. De plus, tu es parti si vite la dernière fois qu'on a à peine eu le temps de réellement parler.

-Ça a dû te demander un pouvoir considérable d'aller contre la volonté d'Odin afin de me faire venir ici. Mais je ne suis pas mécontent. Je vois que tes ambitions prennent la tournure que tu espérais. Cependant, je dois te demander si tu compte t'en prendre personnellement à Athéna ?

-Oh, tu sais, c'est un temps de paix. Et je comprends que tu sois méfiant, cela dit, n'oublie jamais a qui tu dois cette vie.

-Je le sais bien assez. Maintenant que tu as su me faire venir dans ton sanctuaire, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il te faut afin que je fasse revenir les armures auprès d'Athéna ?

-Tu es toujours aussi impatient ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Kanon le renégat.

Un simple rire lui avait répondu et Julian l'avait rejoint, commençant à prendre la direction de son temple, Kanon à ses talons. Le gémeau resta silencieux le temps d'y arriver, jetant des regards dans toutes les directions en sentant la présence de l'homme qui l'avait toujours haït, Sorrente. Et pourtant, il n'était jamais assez proche d'eux pour les entendre, tant mieux.

Assis l'un en face de l'autres, ils se jaugeaient du regard attendant que l'un, ou l'autre, ne donne le feu vert pour débuter la discussion qui était bien plus importante que de simples retrouvailles après quelques semaines écoulées.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'y était rendu, l'espace était toujours aussi clair, vaste et neutre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ces longs murs blancs, vides d'empreinte personnelle. Pas même le moindre signe qui laissait croire qu'un jour, l'enveloppe charnelle du Dieu avait eu une vie avant d'être un hôte.

Kanon avait cette certitude qu'il rentrerait aujourd'hui même au sanctuaire auprès de sa Déesse, avec les armures de surcroît. La seule chose qu'il ignorait, était sans doute le prix à payer, et même après des années auprès du Dieu des mers, il ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Moins certain d'en apprendre plus sur la personne qui s'évertuait à agir dans l'ombre, il décida simplement d'écouter l'homme en face de lui.

Ça ne serait pas une décision à prendre à la légère, évidement, et sans doute qu'il n'aurait aucun allié dans cette bataille dont lui seul connaissait toutes les règles. Athéna, ou Poséidon. Il secoua la tête, il avait prêté allégeance tellement de fois et à tellement de personnes qu'il ne servait à rien de se croire plus d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Avec un sourire suffisant, les jambes croisées, il se releva et s'avança jusqu'à son ancien Dieu, celui qu'il avait autrefois réveillé, et posa un genou à terre, comme une rédemption, une demande de pardon, ou encore une obédience. Enfin, la première parole sincère de Poséidon, Kanon sourit un peu plus, satisfait.

Il se passa de longues minutes, même deux heures, avant que l'ancien dragon des mers ne sorte de sa longue entrevue, aussi simplement qu'il était entré dans ce temple. Encore une fois, toute circulation ici lui était permise et ça ne pouvait que le contenter dans le fait qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur un homme qui croyait le berner aussi facilement avec de belles paroles. Que devrait-il dire une fois au sanctuaire ? Si Athéna ne se trouvait pas seule… ça deviendrait compliqué de s'entretenir avec elle, et il était primordial désormais qu'il la voit sans le grand pope, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Demander audience après avoir ramené les armures dans trace de lutte paraîtrait tout aussi suspect. Ah, il connaissait bien quelques chevaliers qui auraient du sucre à lui casser sur le dos.

Toujours tout sourire, il admira les armures qui étaient toutes alignées près du pilier central, ils pourraient partir sans rien demander de plus. Les juges s'étaient attendus à des combats, mais il n'y avait eu personne pour les accueillir, comme si disperser les armures ça et là était une sorte de garantie afin que l'ex dragon des mers se retrouve seul. Etrange.

-Que va-t-il se passer désormais ? Demanda Rhadamanthe à bout de patience.

-Nous allons remettre ces armures au sanctuaire.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Kanon. Poséidon aurait gardé ces armures tout ce temps dans le simple but de te faire venir ici. Sans y parvenir il te fait venir de force et te laisse ce présent pour retourner aux côtés de ta Déesse. Permet-moi de douter de ses intentions.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre de Poséidon. L'affaire est résolue. Je veux retrouver mon temple et ma sérénité avant que la guerre sainte n'éclate. Ou vous préférez rester plantés là ? Ça ne regarde que vous, moi, j'y vais !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le gémeau passa les hanses d'une Pandora Box par-dessus son armure avant d'en superposer une seconde et d'en prendre une troisième à la main. Retourner au sanctuaire lui demanderait une énergie considérable, de même qu'aux juges qui, eux, avaient déjà fait l'aller en usant de leur cosmo.

Les spectres eurent vite fait de l'imiter, et le retour en Grèce se passa sans encombre notable. Proche du sanctuaire, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas traverser la protection mise en place par la Déesse, ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps en bavardage et se mirent en route dans l'immédiat. Chacun trois armures, ils avançaient, silencieux, ou en râlant.

-Nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner ici. Lança Eaque, légèrement boudeur. Mes appartements me manquent déjà, il y a beaucoup trop de soleil ici.

-Le premier temple est déjà visible, dès que nous aurons franchis la barrière, vous pourrez y aller. Je vous remercie du coup de main.

-Il faut remercier Rhadamanthe, on te l'a déjà dit, gémeau.

Le ton de Minos était particulièrement moqueur et le concerné claqua sa langue contre son palais pour marquer sa protestation. Ensuite, ils étaient restés silencieux jusqu'au moment de partir, menant tout de même les boîtes jusqu'au premier temple, où le bélier avait été surprit de voir les douze armures sur son perron.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il avait laissé les spectres filer, faisant marche pour le temple d'Athéna où il ferait un compte rendu « détaillé » sur ce qui s'était passé au sanctuaire marin. C'était sans compter sur la forte poigne qui le fit se retourner dans les escaliers –mettant ainsi son équilibre en doute. Instinctivement, il s'était retenu à celui qui l'avait dérangé dans son ascension et fronça les sourcils en remarquant de qui il s'agissait.

-Rhadamanthe, compte sur moi pour faire le rapport auprès d'Athéna, rien ne sert de t'éterniser ici.

-Seule elle peut me le dire, Kanon. Tu n'as pas l'air franchement heureux de me voir rester. Pourtant, tu ne t'en plains pas quand on se retrouve à deux.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, imbécile ! Il s'agit de la sécurité du sanctuaire maintenant et tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu ferais mieux d'aller aider Hadès aux Enfers !

Dire que le gardien de la troisième maison était énervé n'était rien en comparaison de la fureur qui faisait rage dans son regard. Et il n'avait aucun mal à le lancer au juge qui ne sourcillait pas une seule fois.

-Je ne suis pas aussi dupe que Minos et Eaque. Poséidon et toi avez parlé longtemps, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et ce n'est pas franchement sympa de faire passer tes collègues pour des niais.

-Ils se fichent bien de ce qui peut arriver au sanctuaire, pas moi. J'ai des ordres, je tiens à les appliquer jusqu'au bout. Je ne le répèterais qu'une seule fois, sache-le. Que s'est-il passé lors de ton entrevue avec le Dieu des mers ?

Cette fois-ci, le blond lui empoigna les bras, lui refusant toute fuite. Toujours le regard plongé dans celui de son vis-à-vis, il voyait bien que le gémeau ne lâcherait pas un mot, c'était perdu d'avance. Mais ça le confortait dans l'idée qu'il cachait quelque chose de capital à sa propre Déesse. Il avait des ordres… Il pressa davantage ses doigts dans la chair du gémeau, l'attirant contre lui, risquant à son tour de chuter sur les nombreuses marches.

-Je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Kanon. Il va falloir que tu répondes de tes actes à un moment ou un autre. Ne fait pas de choses stupides, que tu pourrais de nouveau regretter par la suite car tes petits camarades risquent de ne plus faire amende honorables de tes gestes !

-Quel beau discourt, Rhadamanthe. Mais tu es mal placé pour parler. Tu es peut-être proche de notre Déesse, mais tu ne lui prêtes pas allégeance. Tu dois tes ordres uniquement à Hadès et s'il me plaît de ne pas te laisser aller la voir, je ferais ainsi. Comprends-tu ? Tu n'as aucun droit ici.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne, et je t'assure que j'aurais le fin mot de l'histoire tôt ou tard. En attendant, j'espère réellement pour toi que tu mesures l'ampleur de tes gestes et que tu sais ce que tu fais…

La wyvern resserra sa prise comme si ses doigts étaient des serres sur les bras du gémeau qui ne semblait pas se débattre pour autant, ça ne seraient que quelques bleus de plus. Leurs visages si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'un et l'autre leurs souffles s'échouer sur leurs joues. Les lèvres du spectre passèrent subrepticement sur l'oreille de l'homme qui était sa proie.

-Dans le cas contraire, en plus de te juger, je serais celui qui te tuera. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

-Arrête, tu m'excites. Asséna Kanon d'un ton moqueur.

Son sourire fier et taquin venait de disparaître en voyant toute l'étendue de la menace de Rhadamanthe dans ses orbes dorées. A lui en donner des frissons et le baiser qui en suivit fut tout aussi violent qu'un baiser pouvait l'être. Leurs mains s'étaient accrochées si rapidement à l'autre, dans l'espoir et le désespoir le plus total.

Ce n'était pas innocent, et loin de là. C'était à celui qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre, une bataille intérieure, de fiertés. Le gémeau se recula non sans gronder et fusilla le juge du regard avant de se retourner et prendre la direction du temple d'Athéna, sa destination première. Suivit de près par Rhadamanthe, mais cela importait peu. Personne ne gagnait, ni ne perdait, cette bataille, ce n'était que partie remise.

Puis… Kanon savait bien qu'il aurait d'autres occasions –et certainement de meilleures-, pour se retrouver seul à seul avec la Déesse.

* * *

 _NdA : Du retard ? Quel retard ? Je ne vois pas... bon... mais sinon j'ai ENFIN entamé le chapitre 18 ! Mais je vous avoue que je ne sais plus compter deux semaines je crois bien avoir 10 jours de retard sur la publication normale... Ce n'est pas nouveau, mais voilà, il est là, le chapitre 11  
_

 _Kanoooooooooooooooon ! Kanon et Popopo ! Et voilà, je ne dirais rien de plus, Camus s'en charge au chapitre 16~_


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Rhadamanthe était ravi, mais ne laissait rien paraître. Il avait réussir à persuader la Déesse d'avoir une entrevue avec elle, et Shion, mais sans la présence du principal concerné dans cette affaire : Kanon. Et ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes lui avait enlevé un poids. Autrement, il n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps avant de lui faire retrouver la place qui était sienne : le parterre. Rhadamanthe était ravi, mais au bout de sa patience. Le gémeau avait réellement le don de le mettre dans tous ces états et ça avait quelque chose de très agaçant pour un homme de sa stature. Cela dit, être en présence d'Athéna était toujours aussi apaisant. Ce qui était aussi agaçant dans une certaine mesure.

Debout, adossée contre une colonne, la jeune femme le regardait avec un air bienveillant, comme s'il était un de ses propres chevaliers, alors que ce n'était pas le cas et que, quelques mois plus tôt encore, ils se battaient dans les Enfers afin de mettre fin à ses jours. C'était à ne rien comprendre. Le spectre s'était incliné respectueusement et elle lui avait simplement sourit.

Shion, quant à lui, était simplement assit en face d'un bureau où il triait sur le volet des piles entières de papiers plus ou moins importants. À en juger par le journal qui y traînait, il devait régulièrement prendre de courtes pauses pour penser à autre chose –comme si les nouvelles allaient le réjouir, surtout avec la situation à Troie qui n'allait pas pour s'améliorer.

-Mu est-il en train de vérifier l'état des armures ? Demanda le bélier sans lever ses yeux d'une feuille.

-Je suppose. En tout cas nous les avons laissées dans son temple. Les douze sont bien là, nous avons tout vérifié de nous même. Je parle, bien évidement, d'Eaque, Minos et moi-même. Kanon était… semble-t-il, bien occupé ailleurs.

Cette simple phrase suscita l'intérêt soudain des deux autres personnes présentes dans le temple sacré. La wyvern avait maintenant tout l'attention qu'il avait demandée en s'annonçant à son entrée. Un sourire satisfait lui raya le visage avant qu'il ne reprenne son air impassible.

-Kanon n'était-il pas avec vous durant tout ce temps ?

-Connaissant le sanctuaire de Poséidon, il a su nous retrouver immédiatement après son réveil –je suppose qu'il vous fera un rapport complet dessus. Cependant, je crains qu'il n'en vienne à vous cacher ce que nous, spectres, avons vu.

Le juge prit place à son tour sur un fauteuil, en face du grand pope qui reposa ses lunettes de lecture sans le lâcher du regard. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise de continuer pour dire la suite, il tenait simplement à être plus à son aise.

Athéna aussi avait finit par les rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté du blond, posant une main chétive et réconfortante sur la sienne. Définitivement, elle avait de petites mains, c'était incontestable. Et Rhadamanthe pouvait se vanter d'avoir des mains impressionnantes.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a sept piliers chez Poséidon, en plus de celui qui se trouve au centre et supporte le « plafond ». Lorsque Kanon nous a retrouvé la première fois, nous nous trouvions à cet endroit et dans ce pilier il y avait cinq armures d'or.

-En laissant une pour chaque autre pilier, calcula rapidement Shion vivement intéressé.

-Cependant, Kanon semblait ne pas vouloir qu'on se disperse pour aller pus vite –vu la puissance de l'ennemi lors de notre combat hier, rien de surprenant. C'était entendu que nous visitions les piliers un à un pour amasser chaque armure. Sachant qu'on ne peut pas ressentir la présence ennemie, autant qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire pour nous, ça semblait être le meilleur choix. Pourtant, il y avait deux puissances bien distinctes. Celle d'un général et celle de Poséidon lui-même.

-Nous ne savons toujours pas comment il a bien pu se réveiller ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus. Ce dernier est intervenu à un moment donné et Kanon l'a rejoint. Durant ce temps, Minos et moi sommes allés chercher les armures, mais Eaque n'a rien su entendre de leur conversation. Loin de moi l'idée de douter, mais l'affaire semblait assez louche.

-En effet. Nous ferons venir Kanon à ta suite, si tu le croises fait le monter.

Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils, il se sentait congédié d'un coup et n'aimait pas particulièrement cette sensation de ne plus servir. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, mais il était autre chose qu'un pion. Il avait certainement beaucoup plus de choses à faire dans cette histoire que ces deux là semblaient le penser. Ou que Shion semblait le penser, puisqu'une légère pression sur sa main le fit regarder la jeune femme et elle lui sourit tendrement, le faisant bougonner.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Ils sont restés deux heures en conversation. Après ce qui semble être un commun accord, nous sommes simplement revenus au sanctuaire avec les armures. Ce qui me perturbe c'est le fait qu'elles aient été dispersées dans le sanctuaire marin uniquement dans le but de nous faire perdre du temps. Mis à part quelques pièges ça et là –en plus du fait d'être suivis par Sorrente de la sirène-, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à les prendre. Poséidon avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec Kanon, et nous ignorons pourquoi. Il n'a pas voulu cracher le morceau.

-C'est donc pour cette raison que tu tenais à nous voir sans sa présence ici ? Tu n'es pas homme à avoir peur de Kanon pourtant. Pourquoi as-tu demandé à ce qu'il sorte ?

-Il… agit étrangement. Déesse Athéna, vous devez faire attention aux chevaliers qui vous entourent. Je ne doute pas de l'allégeance du chevalier du gémeau à votre égard, cependant, je crains qu'il finisse par retrouver à un moment ou un autre ce mal qui le rongeait autrefois.

La concernée ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, ni dans son regard, c'était difficile pour lui de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de cette révélation. Ça allait sans dire qu'elle avait une confiance sans borne en ses saints et c'était tout à son honneur. Mais depuis des générations déjà les gémeaux avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à avoir quelques troubles comportementaux et ça c'était toujours vérifié. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Quelques secondes après, elle tapota doucement la main de l'anglais et posa l'autre sur sa joue qu'elle caressa de son pouce. Il resta aussi stoïque que possible et retint un grondement désapprobateur –il en avait assez de se faire toucher aussi familièrement et il lui fallut toute la patience du monde pour ne pas rejeter la Déesse.

-J'ai une confiance entière en Kanon. S'il agit de cette manière, je suppose qu'il a une bonne raison de le faire. Et quand bien même il a du faire une quelconque promesse à Poséidon, je n'oublie pas qu'il a sacrifié sa parole juste pour permettre à ses confrères d'avoir une protection en vue de la guerre qui approche. Ses choix et ses paroles sont plus justes et sages qu'il ne le laisse voir. Kanon a besoin qu'on croie en lui, il n'est pas facilement influençable, et est loin d'être faible, cependant, s'il place ses espoirs en quelqu'un, il attend une confiance aveugle et un soutien permanent. Il est, de tous mes chevaliers, le plus instable et une simple parole peut faire pencher la balance. Rhadamanthe, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il te porte dans son estime et ce n'est pas rien. Tâche de t'en souvenir et d'agir en conséquence. Je suis certaine que tu sauras voir ce que les autres ne voient pas à son sujet.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait autant de considération pour moi que vous semblez le penser. Ceci dit, je vais retenir vos précieux conseils et essayer, je dis bien « essayer » d'agir en conséquence. Cet enfant me donne du fil à retordre et je ne suis pas d'une grande patience. Bien… J'ai fini mon rapport, Déesse, et mon titre ici m'impose d'aller rendre ces mêmes comptes à notre seigneur Hadès.

-Je ne te retiens pas plus. Transmet mes amitiés sincères à Perséphone, je sens sa douceur en toi. Elle est d'une force calme, sereine et apaisante. Tu devrais trouver une alliée sage en elle.

Il lui accorda un léger sourire dans sa révérence en guise de réponse. Il lui tardait de retrouver les Enfers, pas uniquement pour l'environnement familier, et le fait qu'après tant de temps au soleil il commençait sérieusement à craindre pour sa peau, mais surtout pour retrouver la jeune femme qui était d'un calme olympien et d'un doux rafraîchissement dans ce milieu hostile.

Dans une moue exagérément boudeuse, Shion l'avait vaguement salué en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de reprendre ce document qu'il devait lire pour la cinquième fois déjà, comme si il possédait un sens caché.

A peine eut-il passé les portes du temple de la Déesse qu'il senti sa présence à la limite entre l'hostile et l'indifférence. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais au caractère si changeant des gémeaux. Pourquoi et comment avait-il bien pu s'éprendre d'un mec pareil ? C'était parfaitement insensé. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et pointa du pouce la porte qui venait de se refermer dans son dos.

-Je leur ai fait part de mes doutes te concernant. Cependant, je tiens à ce que tu saches que, quoi qu'il advienne, je sais que tu agis sous la contrainte de Poséidon. Tu as tort de te croire seul, Kanon. Tu connais le chemin des enfers…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ni de ta clémence, Rhadamanthe de la wyvern. Tu peux aller profondément te faire foutre en enfer.

-Si je me souviens bien, Kanon le dragon des mers, c'est bien toi qui est venu te faire foutre en enfer. N'oublie jamais ça. Désormais, il me faut rentrer, et tente d'être le plus transparent possible. Entends-moi bien, il s'agit de plus que toi sur ce coup, et de forces plus puissances que toi. On parle de dieu et tu en as déjà affrontés assez pour qu'on te crée un Cocyte spécial, n'en ajoute pas plus à la liste.

-Oui, maman. Railla le concerné en ouvrant les lourdes portes du temple. Rhadamanthe… merci de me faire confiance.

-Devrait-il en être autrement ?

-Non.

-Alors ne me remercie pas pour ce qui t'es dû.

Rhadamanthe n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner le sourire franc que pouvait afficher Kanon avant de le faire disparaître pour s'entretenir avec sa Déesse. De son côté, il ne perdit pas plus de temps en discussions inutiles et préféra s'éclipser dans l'instant, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé dans un nuage brumeux, dont les fumées noires de jais s'évaporaient encore du sol lorsqu'il s'éclipsa complètement.

L'enfer et son odeur de soufre mêlée au sang et à la mort lui avait presque manqué –il s'y sentait à la maison, et un long soupir d'aise le trahit, relâchant toute la pression qu'il avait pu accumuler lors de son séjour au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il avait accompli sa mission et plus que nécessaire, et sa baignoire semblait l'appeler depuis ses appartements. Pourtant, le boulot le rappelait déjà à l'ordre. Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser lorsque son rapport auprès du seigneur Hadès serait fait.

Le palais du Dieu des Enfers était grand, pour ne pas dire immense, et il fallait le connaître pour s'y déplacer avec l'aisance qui était sienne. Autant dire que même après des siècles, peu de spectres y parvenaient sans se perdre. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Le long corridor menant de l'entrée au salon principal était parcourut de diverses portes menant dans des pièces aussi différentes les unes des autres, mais le spectre ne s'en souciait pas, avide de retrouver son confort personnel. Cependant, quelques éclats de voix le firent stopper sa marche et écouter à la porte –ne cachant pas son cosmo pour autant, qu'on ne croit pas de lui qu'il espionne qui que ce soit. Mais ces voix, il les reconnaitrait entre milles.

-Assez Perséphone ! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de cesser tes enfantillages et te rentrer une bonne fois pour toute dans ta maudite tête que le seigneur Hadès n'attend plus rien de toi désormais ?

-Je crains que tu ne fasses fausse route, Pandore. Ou alors te voir reléguée ainsi derrière moi, une femme qui vient de l'Olympe, te met mal à l'aise ? De quoi as-tu réellement peur ?

-Ne te crois pas tout permis juste parce que sa majesté a besoin d'un corps pour se contenter. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un jouet entre les mains du seigneur et tu le sais parfaitement. Je continue de dire que tu ferais mieux d'être ailleurs qu'ici, tu ne lui apportes rien de bon.

Une simple querelle entre femmes. Bon sang, la wyvern sentait déjà poindre la migraine. Il amorça un pas en avant pour reprendre sa route et rendre son rapport quand il entendit une parole venant de Pandora qui aurait pu briser n'importe qui s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une Déesse. Quelle idiote de s'en prendre à elle.

-Il vous aime de trop, Perséphone. Rendez-vous à l'évidence, vous le détruisez à petit feu en vous laissant croupir ici alors qu'il n'aspire qu'à une chose pour vous. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ses noirs desseins ne refassent surface et qu'il décide de rompre le traité avec Athéna pour régner sur Terre et vous voir vous épanouir au soleil ! Que ferez-vous, à ce moment, quand vous vous rendrez compte qu'il n'a jamais été que cet être avide de pouvoir et de sang ?

-Il suffit, Pandore. Intervint le spectre en ouvrant soudainement la porte, un air vexé sur le visage. Le seigneur Hadès sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et sa relation avec Dame Perséphone ne te regarde en rien.

La concernée s'était retournée vers lui, fulminante de rage et de colère, ça ne tenait à rien avant qu'elle n'en vienne aux mains et il savait parfaitement le risque qu'il encourait en protégeant ainsi la Déesse. Cependant, il ne cillait pas une seconde et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, la main de Perséphone était sur sa joue, d'une fraîcheur incomparable, qui le fit fermer les yeux quelques instants.

En les ouvrant de nouveau, il semblait réellement calmé et la remercia intérieurement de ne pas s'emporter plus qu'il ne le fallait. Oh, il ne se leurrait pas, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait une cuisante correction plus tard, mais dans l'immédiat plus rien ne comptait. Perséphone était certainement la meilleure chose qui était arrivées aux Enfers et depuis des siècles.

Bien-sûr, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Hadès avait fait effacer les souvenirs de son bras droit, la rendant aussi hostile qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était autant haït par l'ensemble des spectres. Ça suscitait tout de même une forme d'admiration et Rhadamanthe se sentait quelque peu partagé –il avait fallut qu'il fasse entrer l'autre bourrique de gémeau, en plus de ça, dans sa vie. Quel merdier.

-Merci bien, Rhadamanthe. Sache tout de même que les paroles d'une langue de vipère ne peuvent m'atteindre et que je ne cesserais de veiller sur vous de là où je me trouve. Veille bien sur les Enfers, je compte sur toi et les autres juges. Transmet-leur mon message, d'accord ?

-Il sera fait selon votre désir, Dame Perséphone. Je me retire désormais, je dois m'entretenir avec le seigneur Hadès. Pandore, je compte sur ta présence afin que tu ne rates rien de mon rapport.

-Evidement, et cesse de me regarder de haut. Tu sais parfaitement ce qui t'attends.

-Oui.

Le baiser de la Déesse sur sa joue eu un effet rassurant sur sa personne et il s'inclina comme il le faisait dès qu'il la voyait avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'au bureau du Dieu, sa destination première. Pandore sur ses talons, aucun ne parlait.

Dans son for intérieur, il était absolument persuadé que ce n'était pas la première joute verbale entre les deux femmes. Et il se demandait jusqu'où Pandore était prête à aller afin de parvenir à ses fins. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'elle finisse par s'en prendre physiquement à la Déesse pour la faire fuir d'ici. Contrarié, il continuait d'avancer sans dire le moindre mot.

Il n'osait pas penser à ce qui se passerait le jour où Perséphone quitterait les Enfers pour retourner là où était sa place, auprès de Zeus. Ça serait le chaos assuré ici bas et il ne tenait pas à voir ça, il en fit une nouvelle priorité personne ne lui enlèverait la Déesse. C'était crucial qu'elle reste ici. En plus de ça, il savait Athéna étroitement liée à cette affaire. Ses chevaliers n'étaient revenus par le saint esprit. Il soupira, fatigué d'avance par ce qui l'attendait ici en plus de ses affaires de jugement qui avaient dû prendre un retard considérable.

Pandore l'annonça avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce, le Dieu n'avait pas répondu, ce qui était inquiétant et ce fut en entrant dans son bureau qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'était écroulé de fatigue sur son bureau, dormant calmement, un air apaisé sur le visage. Il se fit violence pour ne pas faire un bruit d'enfer pour le réveiller et attendit que la jeune femme ne s'en occupe pour lui.

Hadès n'en menait pas large et se battait avec des livres plus gros que lui pour trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait aider Athéna –personne ne savait très bien les raisons pour lesquelles il était aussi impliqué dans cette affaire. En tout cas, l'anglais avait su le faire céder rapidement quand il avait s'agit d'aller chez Poséidon et désormais, il devait remettre son rapport.

Comme avec la Déesse de la guerre, il n'avait omit aucun détail, pas même sur Kanon. Excepté le fait qu'ils entretenaient une liaison qui aurait été mal vue ici. Mis à part Eaque et Minos, qui prenaient un malin plaisir de le charrier avec ça, personne ne savait et ne devait savoir. Son rapport avait été complet et avait à moitié contenté son Dieu. Il manquait toujours des réponses cruciales pour le déroulement des choses et ça allait sans dire qu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas manœuvrer s'ils n'avaient pas toutes les cartes en main.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne perdent tous patience et décident de s'en prendre les uns aux autres sans aucune raison apparente. Déjà dans d'autres sanctuaires, on parlait d'une « guerre aveugle » qui risquerait d'éclater à tout moment. Cependant, s'ils avaient la moindre piste, ils n'étaient tenus par aucun traité et ça n'allait pas dans leur affaire. Inutile d'aller chez Dionysos ou autre Apollon pour en apprendre plus, ils n'en tireraient rien.

Une longue demie heure s'était écoulée avant que la wyvern ne soit congédiée, et Pandore avait reçu pour ordre de rester avec Hadès pour remettre de l'ordre sur son bureau et dans sa bibliothèque. Un travail de longue haleine qui le laissait tranquille assez de temps pour se relaxer dans un long bain chaud et se laisser aller à une petite sieste méritée. Il devait tout de même bien l'avouer, le soleil brûlant de la Grèce lui manquait quelque peu.

* * *

 _NdA : Et voilà le chapitre 12, oui, tout sort de façon totalement aléatoire maintenant. J'ai perdu le compte et même si je tente de compter, je n'y parviens pas. Rhadamanthe... C'est mon héros, mon chéri, mon double (si, j'ai le droit de le croire !) et voilà, il protège son Kanon comme un dragon le ferait, et il est tout choux, mais ça reste Rhadamanthe. Bref ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, en attente de la suite (J'ai su écrire la suite nom de dieu ! Je suis ENFIN au chapitre 20 !) A bientôt les gens_

 _Poupou, je te dédicace bientôt un chapitre, merci de ta fidélité  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

-Je ne suis pas une machine, je ne sais pas te dire quand elle sera prête.

-Mais je veux l'essayer ! Elle m'appelle, je le sens !

-Cesse donc de faire l'enfant. Kiki est beaucoup plus jeune que toi et il fait moins de manière. Ecoute, elle sera bientôt prête, tu pourras la mettre à ce moment là –et je doute qu'elle te serve à quoi que ce soit.

L'homme accusé d'être un enfant croisa les bras et bouda le bélier qui mettait tout en œuvre pour examiner les armures, et surtout déduire si elles avaient besoin d'une bonne révision. Ça allait sans dire que celle tant désirée du scorpion avait plus que combattu et Mu entendait déjà le blond râler à s'en user les cordes vocales.

Milo attendait, tapant du pied au sol sans aucune patience. Depuis l'annonce du retour des armures, il avait été le seul à ne pas savoir dissimuler sa joie. Évidement, les porteurs de surplis gardaient encore cette dernière en attendant de retrouver l'armure d'or, mais ils étaient tous soulagés de les quitter.

Parfois Shion venait l'aider, lorsqu'il parvenait à sortir le nez de ses dossiers qui lui donnaient des maux de tête incroyables. Dohko venait bien le seconder, et il n'avait pas envie de le surmener, mais visiblement la balance se faisait une joie d'aider son amant –bien qu'il ait l'intention de demander plus d'aide à Ayoros à l'avenir. Même s'il avait été plus que présent ces derniers temps, depuis que Saga était revenu grièvement blessé de son tour de garde, il veillait à ses soins et restait la plupart du temps à son chevet. S'écroulant de fatigue à rester éveillé trop longtemps.

Mu soupira, il aurait voulu à l'instant que Shion vienne l'aider. Ou n'importe qui d'autre. Après quelques jours déjà à vérifier l'état des armures et faire les principales réparations, Milo devenait réellement insupportable. Et Shaka, lorsqu'il passait dans son temple, et même s'il bougonnait, lui demandait s'il aimait ça, se faire harceler par le scorpion. L'argument du blond était que si son bélier en avait vraiment assez, il aurait commencé par réparer l'armure du huitième gardien. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute s'il avait entreprit de restaurer les plus endommagées avant. Et celle de la vierge n'était pas dans le meilleur état. D'ailleurs, son amant n'avait pas craché dessus en constatant qu'il l'avait récupérée –il semblait d'ailleurs moins boudeur depuis ce moment là.

Ce n'était pas rare qu'Athéna vienne veiller à son bien-être, il était celui qui travaillait le plus d'arrache pied –avec quelques autres pour la reconstruction des temples-, et porter trop longtemps le surplis avait finit par lui demander bine trop d'énergie. Kiki aussi était d'une aide salvatrice, il apprenait bien et vite, un élément efficace en soit. Puis il passait son temps à faire fuir les trop curieux avec des blagues dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Mais tu l'aurais bientôt finie, dit ? Je sens qu'elle n'en peut plus de m'attendre.

-Non, Milo. Et c'est moi qui n'en peux plus de t'entendre, de l'air, vite !

Le ton n'était pas celui du reproche et encore moins de la menace, mais on pouvait sentir dans les paroles du premier gardien une certaine fatigue et le scorpion n'y était pas étranger. Il le comprenait dans un sens. Lui-même, Saga, Kanon, DeathMask, Shura, Camus et Aphrodite avaient leur surplis, quant aux autres, ils avaient déjà récupérés leur précieuse armure. Ce n'était vraiment qu'une question de temps.

-Bon… elle a moins de dégât, contrairement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je suppose que tu pourras l'avoir d'ici ce soir. En attendant, ne vient plus m'empoisonner dans mon boulot ou je fais descendre Camus ! Menaça-t-il cette fois-ci.

-Oh non… C'est bon, je repasse ce soir.

-Il faudra bien que vous vous parliez à un moment ou un autre, tu sais Milo. Ce n'est pas en restant ici et en lui échappant sans cesse que vous allez régler vos comptes.

Le bélier n'obtint qu'un vague grognement en guise de réponse, lui arrachant un sourire sincère et doux. Ces deux là allaient vraiment finir fou à tourner sans cesse autour du pot. Et quitte à se frapper dessus, autant qu'ils le fassent une bonne fois pour toute. Mais Milo voulait bien le voir lui, dans une situation pareille. Evidement il n'avait pas ce problème avec son précieux Shaka –bien qu'ils aient des querelles assez fréquentes depuis leur retour, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement avant. Pour ne pas dire que ça n'arrivait jamais.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans, le scorpion regagnait son temple non sans râler, tant qu'Aiolia n'osa pas le sortir de sa méditation quand il le croisa, descendant fièrement dans son armure dorée pour aller voir son frère, et accessoirement vérifier l'état de santé de Saga. Tout le monde semblait réellement s'en préoccupait, et fort heureusement qu'il avait su reprendre connaissance tout de même.

Les autres temples, excepté celui de Shaka, étaient vides. Tant mieux, il ne voulait croiser personne en se rendant chez lui. Cependant, quand il arriva aux dernières marches menant à son temple, il eu la bonne, et mauvaise, surprise de constater que le verseau descendait. Et puisqu'il sortait, ce n'était certainement pas pour venir lui rendre visite. Milo était rendu à un point où il ne savait pas s'il devait bien ou mal prendre le manque d'intérêt total venant de la part de Camus.

-Tu n'étais pas ans ton temple. J'ai pensé que tu étais allé voir Mu, ou Saga.

-Vas-tu le voir à ton tour ?

-Mu ou Saga ?

-L'un des deux. Je continue simplement la conversation que tu as lancée. Pour une fois que c'est toi qui me parle…

Une moue vexée prit le verseau qui ne s'excusa pas plus en se mettant à côté de lui, et ce fichu centimètre qu'il avait de moins ! Il avait profité du fait qu'il y ait assez de chevaliers en armure pour retirer son surplis, la Déesse était en sécurité de toute évidence, tant qu'ils restaient dans l'enceinte de son champ de force.

En moins d'une seconde, la main de Milo s'était refermée sur le poignet gracile de Camus, attisant ainsi un regard surprit qui s'effaça bien vite.

-Tu sais que ce genre de jeu ne m'amuse guère. Lâche-moi maintenant. Je m'en vais prendre des nouvelles de Saga, il a été rudement blessé lors de notre tour de garde.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Qui a dit que je me sentais coupable ?

-Oh, pas de ça avec moi Camus. Je t'observe depuis tellement de temps, nous sommes amis depuis des années. Il n'y a rien que tu saurais me cacher.

-Détrompe-toi. Je ne le répèterais plus : lâche-moi immédiatement.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Que celui qui disait de Camus qu'il avait une patience légendaire se dénonce immédiatement pour mensonge éhonté ! A l'heure actuelle, Milo pouvait sentir tout contre son pouce les battements de cœur s'accélérer et il en vint à se demander s'il n'allait pas exploser dans sa cage thoracique.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le lâcher et l'un comme l'autre le savaient parfaitement. Un duel de regard s'était lancé entre les deux hommes. Debout sur le palier en face du huitième temple, presque torse contre torse, ils ne parvenaient pas à décrocher des yeux l'un de l'autre. Comme s'ils avaient oublié comment faire. Ou plutôt comme s'ils ne voulaient pas le faire. Les yeux sombres du verseau finirent par se fermer lentement.

-J'étais venu te voir, te parler. Il est temps de mettre ces gamineries de côté et se parler une bonne fois pour toutes, Milo.

-Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé. Tu m'épates. Entre donc, y a certainement un truc à manger qui traîne.

-Ça fait des siècles que je ne suis pas entré dans ton capharnaüm. Tu m'étonneras toujours. Et je ne vais pas manger si ce n'est même pas sûr. Je ne veux pas risquer une intoxication alimentaire.

-Mais dis-moi, tu fais autre chose que râler parfois ?

Une légère tape dans le dos le fit doucement rire, ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas joué ainsi avec Camus ? Certainement trop de temps puisqu'il ressentait une pointe de nostalgie qui lui hurlait d'en profiter un maximum. Riant un peu plus, nerveusement, il mit un temps record à entrer dans son propre temple, non pas qu'il ait été rapide, mais trop long.

-Ne sais-tu pas ouvrir une simple porte ? J'imagine que c'est ton armure qui te donne l'air intelligent. Parce qu'il n'en est rien actuellement.

-Camus, je t'en prie… tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est le foutoir dedans. J'angoisse à l'idée de te montrer ça.

-Milo, j'ai vu bien pire.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le verseau poussa la porte et s'invita à l'intérieur du petit bordel domestique du scorpion. Il ne mentait pas. Milo ne lui mentait jamais de toute façon. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait sans doute oublié d'exagérer ses dires. Camus regardais chaque endroit où il posait les pieds pour être certain de ne rien écraser. Que ce soit vivant ou non, il ne serait pas étonné de voir des cafards se balader.

-Non. Je retire. Je n'ai jamais vu pire. Il est vraiment temps qu'on parle de tout ça, Milo. Je… je vais répondre à tes questions.

Ils s'étaient maladroitement assit sur le canapé qui avait pourtant été débarrassé d'un vif coup de bras. L'un en face de l'autre, assis en tailleur, ils se regardaient sans réellement parler désormais. La gêne gagnait le visage du verseau et Milo se sentait étrangement soulagé de constater que durant tout ce temps ce n'était pas lui qui avait oublié comment lire sur le visage de Camus, mais bel et bien le maître de la glace qui s'était volontairement fermé à lui.

Il se passa encore une longue minute durant laquelle ils retenaient leur souffle quand leurs genoux se frôlaient, leurs doigts se cherchant maladroitement. L'arthropode pouvait se satisfaire de faire naître de légères rougeurs sur le visage de son ami et il l'observa longuement.

-Je sais pourquoi tu as… prétendu trahir Athéna lors de la guerre sainte. Et j'ai eu le temps de relativiser sur ça. En ce qui concerne ton ami Surt à Asgard, je ne comprends toujours pas… enfin… je m'explique, je sais que tu es un homme de parole, mais je pensais que l'assujettissement envers Athéna était plus fort que le reste, et que… cette simple histoire serait passée aux oubliettes.

-J'ai fait des choses dans ma vie que même toi, assassin du sanctuaire, tu peinerais à regarder en face. Je sais des choses que certains ne savent pas et seule une poignée de chevaliers ici seraient à même de me comprendre à cent pour cent. C'est pourquoi quand j'ai vu Shura se faire tuer aussi froidement… ça m'a mit hors de moi. Tu aurais réagit de la même façon s'il avait s'agit d'Aiolia je suppose. J'ai sans doute tourné autour du pot. Je ne peux pas m'excuser de suivre ma voie, même si elle est parfois en contradiction avec mon obligeance envers notre Déesse. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi toute cette histoire te tient à cœur quand tu n'en exiges pas tant de tes autres amis.

-Je crois que tu es le seul à ne pas comprendre pourquoi je te prends à cœur.

-Quoi ? Une si petite réponse pour tout ce que je viens de dire ? Ça vaut le coup d'user ma salive, tiens.

-Camus. Je vais te dire la raison pour laquelle ça me tient tant à cœur quand il s'agit de toi.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

Le verseau avait ce qui pouvait se comparer à un sourire moqueur, si tant est qu'il souriait. Ce qui était assez rare, et Milo pouvait se vanter d'être la personne qui le faisait le plus sourire de tout le sanctuaire. Peut-être Saga… mais c'était presque du hors-jeu quand on savait que c'était ce dernier qui s'occupait du verseau à son arrivée au sanctuaire treize ans plus tôt.

Il se ressaisit bien vite et sourit de façon carnassière au jeune homme qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Cette fois-ci leurs doigts étaient bien accrochés les uns aux autres, imbriqués et leurs genoux étaient collés. Milo aurait juré que son ami –pouvait-il seulement dire ami ?- frissonnait alors que sa main remontait sur sa nuque, la chatouillant du bout de son index meurtrier. L'attirait un peu plus près chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux ne se ferment et leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Une première fois, chastement. Sans doute trop pour le scorpion qui lâcha un grondement sourd et s'appliqua à correctement embrasser son vis-à-vis tout le temps qu'il ne le repousse pas.

Chaque baiser était plus lourd d'intensité et d'électricité à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient de nouveau, mêlant peu à peu leurs langues. Un soupire lascif passa la bouche quémandeuse du verseau qui, certainement inconsciemment, c'était accroché aux épaules robustes de l'homme en face de lui, les labourant doucement jusqu'à y planter ses ongles quand le souffle vint lui manquer.

-Combien de temps as-tu attendu Milo ?

Camus ne se rendait pas compte à quel point sa voix, si basse et suave, était un piège pour le susnommé. Il sentait sa colonne vertébrale se vriller sous se simple murmure chargé en émotions. Leurs bouches étaient encore l'une contre l'autre, sans qu'ils ne s'embrassent pour autant. Comme si perdre cette soudaine proximité allait, une nouvelle fois, les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Dix ans…

Soudain, il ne tint plus, Milo ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il venait à peine d'acquérir et il n'avait pas l'envie de discuter avec la merveille qui plantait délicieusement ses ongles au travers de son t-shirt. Grondant légèrement, il pressa ses hanches qu'il avait eu l'impression de ne jamais avoir serré aussi fort dans ses mains. Et Camus était entièrement réceptif. C'était à croire que même leurs cosmos résonnaient entre eux.

Il s'était convenu d'un commun accord, muet, que le verseau allait se retrouver sur le dos. C'était cette main aventureuse dans le creux de ses reins qui avait demandé l'accord. Et pour simple réponse, le verseau avait enroulé une jambe autour de la taille du scorpion dont les pupilles réagissaient sous chaque geste.

Les pommettes légèrement rosées et le regard détourné de celui plus clair, ce fut le onzième gardien qui brisa les dernières barrières de lucidité et il cru même défaillir complètement quand il croisa le regard suppliant de son amant à venir.

-Tu sais… c'est ma première fois… Milo.

-Putain… tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu m'incites au viol, Camus du verseau.

Les respirations devenaient plus brusques et incontrôlables, à l'image de leurs mouvements incertains. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour le scorpion pourtant, mais il lui semblait avoir oublié comment faire, son corps entier était tendu et il n'était pas certain de tenir jusqu'au bout. Voire même de commencer correctement. C'était inhumain de lui faire tant d'effet.

Seuls les légers gémissements jalousement gardés et étouffés ainsi que les « doucement » susurrés de Camus se mêlaient à leurs souffles déjà erratiques. Milo était certain de caresser plus qu'il ne griffait, et pourtant les marques rouges de ses ongles tranchaient superbement sur la peau laiteuse qui lui donnait soudainement envie de la laper, et d'y enfoncer les crocs.

Le froissement du tissu enlevé à la hâte et le tintement des ceintures semblait les sortir de ce coma sensuel qui revenait plus ardemment à la charge à chaque vague de plaisir que l'un et l'autre pouvaient ressentir.

Le scorpion était moins douloureux que le verseau n'avait pu le penser. Evidement, il avait pensé plus d'une fois à coucher avec Milo, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et savait parfaitement que quand son corps réagissait à la simple vue de ce chevalier à l'entraînement, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Rien que de penser de nouveau à ses muscles saillants, roulant sous l'effort… Son dos se cambra et le scorpion du prendre ce geste pour une invitation à continuer, à aller plus loin encore.

Alors il ne se fit pas prier et la réaction de son amant était à prévoir. La mâchoire crispée sous la douleur, il devinait même les larmes difficilement ravalées sous les paupières closes. Bon sang, il aurait tout donné pour lire dans son regard à cet instant là.

-Camus… je veux te voir tout entier.

La voix de Milo avait quelque chose de différent et qui enflammait chacun de ses sens. La chaleur grimpait tellement dans son corps sans parvenir toutefois à oublier la douleur. Et la vision qu'il eu du huitième gardien en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux le fit se contracter autour du membre qu'il sentait pulser en lui.

Les minutes passaient, déliant avec elles les gémissements et les envies plus pressantes. Les mains griffaient, et les dents se montraient possessives. Le scorpion ne se retenait plus de bouger les hanches, d'abord doucement, et de plus en plus rapidement alors que son esprit s'amenuisait, ne laissant d'actif que l'instinct d'aimer encore et encore ce corps si parfait qui réagissait à la perfection sous ses doigts assassins.

Leur union était parfaite, cédant peu à peu au simple plaisir, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre une réponse toute trouvée pour une unique requête « Ne me quitte jamais… ». Milo ne parvenait pas à croire qu'un être de glace comme pouvait l'être Camus soit tout à coup aussi… expressif. C'était certainement à ça que devait ressembler l'extase pure.

Le verseau se sentait glisser un peu plus chaque seconde dans le gouffre du plaisir, de celui qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et il aurait certainement tout donné pour recommencer encore et encore. D'ailleurs, il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche et Milo le cueillait du bout de ses lèvres sans jamais se lasser. Comment pourrait-il se lasser ?

Le voir ainsi se perdre, lui, l'homme qu'il avait aimé et voulu depuis des années déjà, c'était tout simplement jouissif. Et il ne s'en priva pas. Camus avait déjà rendu les armes depuis quelques instants et ses derniers coups de reins furent brutaux, presque d'une fureur animale quand vint son tour de venir.

Milo aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Embrasser l'être aimé était le plus précieux de ses trésors et il le garderait jalousement jusqu'à ce que la mort ne l'emporte. Il aurait tant aimé que ça dure encore et encore, le corps sous le sien ne faisait que le réclamer, haletant, pantelant. Mais l'explosion soudaine de cosmo –un cosmo si puissant et menaçant-, les fit se relever immédiatement et enfiler des vêtements à la va vite. Camus regretta de ne pas avoir son surplis. Dieu merci, ils étaient proches du premier temple et la menace venait de plus haut…

-Athéna ! S'exclama le scorpion en râlant de rage contre cet ennemi qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de les déranger dans un tel moment.

-Je remonte jusqu'à son temple, j'enfile mon surplis ! Rejoint-moi vite, Milo !

-A tes ordres, chef.

Leur route allait se séparer comme si de rien n'était, juste leur épuisement et leurs rougeurs –ainsi que marques de morsures et longues griffes-, attestaient que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel.

Désespérément, Milo avait attiré son amant contre lui, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces, de tout son amour et le laissa filer sans se retourner une seule fois avant de prendre lui aussi la direction du temple de Mu afin d'enfiler son armure. Enfin. De rage, il frappa dans quelques colonnes sur son passage quand il remonta. Le bélier n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de le laisser l'endosser et il courrait derrière lui, le priant de ne pas s'en prendre aux temples.

La vue offerte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au temple de la Déesse les laissa coi, surpris. Après Camus, et encore Milo faisait un effort considérable, cet homme qui était assit en haut des marches était d'une beauté éclatante, presque éblouissante. A en faire pâlir Aphrodite de jalousie. Autant le chevalier que la Déesse.

Dire qu'il était beau n'était rien. Il était à lui seul l'incarnation même de la beauté, de la magnificence et de la perfection. N'importe qui aurait pu le dire : il n'y avait pas de personne plus belle sur toute la surface de la Terre. Tous étaient restés prostrés sur les marches, incapables d'avancer plus, comme si leur corps, voire leur esprit, refusait d'abîmer une beauté pareille.

Ce fut la voix de leur Déesse qui les sortirent tous de leur torpeur. Sereine, pas effrayée le moins du monde malgré ce cosmo brûlant d'hostilité, elle se mit debout derrière ce Dieu. Son charisme n'en était pas entaché pour autant, et loin de là. Mais Athéna restait droite, fière et pleine de prestance et d'assurance.

-Alors il s'agissait de toi, Apollon…

Les douze chevaliers d'or restèrent suspendu aux lèvres du nommé, étirées dans un sourire qui aurait fait chaviré plus d'un cœur. Il aimait ça, lire la surprise sur leurs visages et simplement, sans manière, il leva la tête vers la Déesse qui le fixait d'un air combatif.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Athéna.

* * *

 _NdA : Comment ça "du retard" ? Oui... Je l'avoue. Pourtant 20 chapitres d'écris maiiiiiis... 8D Donc, j'en étais à ce merveilleux chapitre où Milo et Camus font es galipettes et que je dédie à Poupou comme dit précédemment -ou envoyé par MP... je ne sais plus, je deviens vieille et voilà. Dans tous les cas, encore beaucoup de merci et des bisous plein ! Love sur vous !_


End file.
